Naruto the Deadly Nightshade
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: Sometimes meetings between people are fated to happen, and sometimes it takes manipulating from powerful sources to make people meet each other.
1. Chapter 1 The Meeting

_**Disclaimer: Naruto - RWBY - I own neither**_  
 _ **I had the idea for this story after seeing Blake's new design for V.4, but decided not to do it until V.4 was over.**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

Most 2 year old were very limited in the things they could do, those two year olds having parents or living in an orphanage surrounded by people who would be more than willing to do things for them and give them care. More 2 year olds were small, fragile, and weak with no ability to survive on their own in a harsh world that was out to get them. Most 2 year olds were not allowed to go into forests filled with deadly animals, poisonous plants, and various other dangers that could prematurely end their short lives.

Most 2 year olds were not Naruto Uzumaki.

"Hah!"

A small boy let out a shout of triumph as he ran across a clearing of flowers and into a forest. His speed much faster than anything that most people his age, or even adults, could hope to catch up with. The boy was small, and he was thin, but he had an amount of muscle tone a child should not have. His body lacked any of the fat that would be expected of a child. He moved like a blur across the plants. He wore a green long sleeved shirt, and over that he had on a white shirt with a red spiral on his check. He wore black shorts, and blue sandles.

His hair was a golden blond color, and his eyes were a bright blue. He had a peach colored skin, and on each of his cheeks he had three animalistic whisker marks.

He jumped up over 10 feet into the air and grabbed onto the branch of a tree, smiling the entire way as he did so. He flipped up and put his feet on the tree, before he hopped off and jumped towards another tree. He hopped from tree to tree with practiced ease, moving through the forest with no trouble. When he sae a wolf on the ground, he tossed a rock at the wolf, startling it away from it's meal for a second, before it barked at Naruto. Naruto grinned and laughed at the wolf, before he jumped higher up, climbing up the tree until moments later, his head was sticking out of the top of the tree.

He was surrounded for miles by forest, with a river running through the middle of the forest. A river that he knew was filled with fish.

"Oh?" Naruto asked as he looked at what appeared to be the remains of a boat at the side of the river. He had never seen that before, so he would guess that it was something that happened within the last few days. It hadn't been long since he had last been in the forest... he would say a few days.

"Why don't you check it out?"

"Wah!?" Naruto screamed in shock, as he lost his grip on the tree and started to fall down to the ground. He landed on his head with a hard thump, before yelping and holding onto it. The wolf seeming to find amusement in his pain. Naruto tossed a rock at the wolf and nailed it in it's anus, the wolf yelping and running off to go and dislodge the rock from it's hind end. Naruto looked up at the tree, and he saw nothing there. "Huh?" Naruto asked as he looked around, before he looked in the direction the boat was in.

He shrugged his shoulders, before he got up and dusted himself off. Looking in the direction, he started to make his way towards the crashed boat. He hopped back into the trees, jumping between the branches, startling birds that sat on them. He had a grin on his face the entire way, he noted mushrooms on the ground in several places... mushrooms that he knew he was able to eat from experience.

Not the ones that made his stomach hurt.

Naruto stopped at the edge of the trees, several minutes later, when he came to the spot where he could see the boat. The boat was crashed, and there were wrecked parts of the ship everywhere. The wood was splintered in many places, and while the boat was in bad condition, a skilled worker would be able to make repairs to it so that it could sail again.

"What happened here?" Naruto asked loudly, speaking to himself, when he saw lots of broken boxes filled with clothes, and strange crystals... and jars of weird powder.

"... Help... somebody..."

"Wah!" Naruto shouted out when he heard the sound of somebody calling out for help. The voice was weak, like it was from a person who didn't have much energy, or have just woken up. Naruto looked for the sound of the voice, but they didn't speak up. "Who was that!? Come on out!" Naruto called out, almost demanding, creeped out by voices from people he couldn't see.

"... Over... here..."

Naruto started to rush over to the sound of the voice, and he could see that the only place the voice could come from was from underneath a pile of wood. Naruto went over to the wood, and he peeked between the cracks. He could see a man and a woman underneath the wood, the man was pretty large, and he was using his body to shield the woman under him. He had wood stuck in several places on his body. His shoulders, the backs of his legs, and with one of the shards of wood going through his hand. He was a big man, with skin the same color as Naruto's own. He had pitch black hair, medium length and waved, and thin yellow eyes. He had a thick beard as well. He had on a purple overcoat, chest bare, with thick chest hair, and silver armor on his stomach and left shoulder.

Underneath him was a woman that was injured, but not to the same extent as he was, since he had shielded her from damage.

While the man seemed like he was 7 feet tall, the woman was about 5'6" feet tall at most. She had olive-pale skin, and she too black black hair that was medium length. Her eyes were larger, but just as yellow as the man's eyes were. She wore a black jacket without a left sleeve, that exposed her own chest, which was covered by a white traditional top that exposed cleavage. Her jacket had a long right sleeve, and she had on two arm warners tied around her middle fingers. She had on black hakama pants, with white tabi siocks, slits down each leg of the pants.

"Kitty ears?" Naruto asked as he looked at the two cat ears on her head, two golden piercings on the right ear, and one on the left ear.

"Go and get help... I don't have the strength to keep this up for much longer. No... try and drag Kali out..." The man spoke as he struggled to remain on all fours above the woman, named Kali. He was dripping blood from several places, so more than likely the wreck just happened and he had just saved her life.

Naruto looked at the woman and man.

"I've got you." Naruto said as he grabbed a piece of wood and threw it off of the pile. Naruto grabbed another piece, and continued to throw them off of the couple.

"Ghira, are you okay?" Kali asked with a look at the boy helping them. She saw Ghira nod his head, though he was wincing when he did it. He had blood dripping off of him, so there was no way he was okay physically... but she knew that he was okay, so long as she was okay. "Kid, can you go get help?" Kali asked when she saw the young boy's feet, and she could see out of the cracks in the wood that he was tossing the wood off of the pile.

At this rate, he would tire himself out, and they wouldn't be able to get out. She heard a louder bang as the surprisingly strong boy tossed a larger piece of wood off of the pile.

"... Nobody will help if I ask them." Naruto muttered, for a brief moment anger in his tone, before he smiled again as he started to help the people that were hurt. "Don't worry, Naruto's on the job!" Naruto shouted out loudly to them, pointing to his heart even if they couldn't see what he was doing.

Kali blinked, and Ghira exchanged a look.

Naruto... as in fishcakes? Or Naruto, as in the rare type of oranges that were actually rather tasty? Well, either way his name would imply either the color white, or the color orange. Ghira winced when more weight was added to the pile.

"Raaaaaaah!" Naruto screamed as he started to push the heaviest of the wood off of the pile. His gave a shout of pain when a nail cut into the palm of his hand, slicing across it. Naruto didn't give up, and he hit his shoulder against the wood. He used all of his... not very much weight and slammed himself into the wood. He pushed it a little, but not off of the pile all of the way. Naruto jumped off of the pile, before he started to run away.

Kali watched his feet running towards the forest.

"He left..." Kali whispered to Ghira with a sad look in her eyes.

They both froze when they heard the roar of a bear, and a large bear if the deepness of the roar was anything to go by. Kali, Ghira didn't have a crack nearby he could peek through, saw Naruto's feet running towards them with an angry bear's paws chasing after the small child. Naruto jumped _over_ the pile of wood, while the bear tried to jump over the wood, and smashed through it. The entire stack of wood knocked off of Ghira as several hundred pounds barrelled through it.

"Hahaha! Come and get me dumb bear!" Naruto turned around and spanked his butt, getting the attention of the bear away from Kali and Ghira. Ghira rolled off of Kali, and she sat up and watched in shock as Naruto taunted the bear into chasing him into the woods. Naruto jumped into the thickness of the woods, and the bear chased after him.

"Kid!" Kali called out with worry in her voice.

The kid was in danger because he tried to help them, they had to do something! Ghira got up to his feet, and prepared to go chase down the bear and Naruto, before he groaned and fell down onto his butt. Light headed from a lack of energy, lack of food, and a little from how much blood he had lost adding into it all.

The howls of a wolf could be heard, and the roar of a bear was heard as well. Naruto came running back towards them, a grin on his face as he got to them. Bear no longer on his trail as he stopped in front of them.

"You're okay... Thank you for freeing us. Oh, you're a faunus like us. Ghira, he's a faunus... what kind of faunus are you?" Kali asked Naruto with a small smile on her face. She could guess what Naruto had done. He had led the bear into a pack of wolfs, and then with those jumping skills she had seen him do, he had escaped while the bear and wolfs got into it.

He had quite the trickster's mind.

"... Eh? Come on with me, I'll get you something to eat! I found some mushrooms awhile back, we can grab them and then go to my home!" Naruto grabbed onto Ghira and Kali's hands and pulled them. Kali stood up, and with her assistance Ghira was able to stand up as well. His larger frame supported by her much smaller frame in a surprising amount of strength from Kali's thin form. "Oh, what's a Faunus?" Naruto asked a moment later, and Kali blinked in surprise.

She looked at Ghira, who was just as surprised as she was. The boy was clearly a faunus like the two of them were. He had the whisker marks of a cat or a fox, he had the facial structure of a fox, and he had the eyes of an animal as well. The boy had the personality of a cat or fox, and he had the smell of an animal as well like they had.

How could he not notice that?

He walked in front of them, since they weren't able to jump like him at the moment. Lots of adults couldn't catch him in speed or jumping ability after he had pulled off a prank or two.

"A Faunus is what you are. Your parents never told you?" Ghira asked with a raised eyebrow. The boy was seemingly 2 years old, there was no way his parents hadn't told him about his heritage.

"... I don't have a Mommy or Daddy." Naruto whispered after a few moments of silence.

Ghira suddenly felt like a piece of shit for stepping on that landmine. Kali's ears drooped lower as she thought of such a cheerful boy not having parents. She reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. She wanted to comfort the boy a little.

"You must have been raised by some human relatives... one of your parents might have been human then." Kali spoke, trying to make sense of why he was alone. He had to be raised by somebody. The boy spoke better than any young child she had ever seen, his sentences complete in structure, and they spoke well of his thoughts.

Ghira looked at the boy with pity.

"I've... always been alone. I don't have a family... Oh, the mushrooms!" Naruto shouted as he took off the top layer of his shirt and ran towards mushrooms on the ground. He started to pick them, and he tied off the bottom of his shirt, and used it as a makeshift bag to carry the mushrooms in. He picked each and every mushroom on the ground, before he slung the shirt over his shoulder, mushrooms inside. "So lady, what's a faunus?" Naruto asked again, since he never got his question answer.

Ghira took in a breath.

"Faunus are people like us, who have animal traits. Like Kali with her Cat ears, or myself with my... well nevermind that. You have your whisker marks... We have animal in our DNA you could say... DNA as in it's in our body." Ghira realized he might have spoke too smart for a child to understand, so he dumbed down what he said.

Naruto tilted his head, before he looked back at them.

"Huh?" Naruto asked, still not understanding them.

"We're animal-like people." Kali simplified it as much as possible without being offensive to her own species. They were animal people, though they hated being treated like animals. Kali continued to walk behind Naruto, before he turned around and walked backwards, looking at Kali and Ghira with a smile that broke their hearts.

A child with no family, smiling at them with such purity, was something that they could never forget.

"That's so cool! Do you like mushroom soup? I like it, and I love ramen... do you like ramen?" Naruto asked with his head tilting further, the smile never leaving his face.

People were talking nicely to him, of course he was happy.

"Ramen tastes good, but I'm not a fan of mushrooms." Ghira spoke out his preferences. Kali nudged him when she saw Naruto look down. He was gathering the mushrooms for them to eat after all. "Of course, if you make it I'm sure it will be tasty." Ghira corrected himself, and his wife gave him a look of approval for his correction.

No need to make the kid feel bad.

"So, where are you from? I'm from the Hidden Leaf Village... we'll be there in a few minutes." Naruto brought up, since he didn't really recognize their clothes.

"Hidden Leaf Village... that's..." Kali looked at Ghira, who was shaking his head in confusion. He had never heard of such a place either. Not to mention he had yet to see a _single_ grimm around, they should have come across one by now. Naruto didn't know or understand what a faunus was, which was strange in it's own right. "Did that man do something to us?" Kali whispered to Ghira.

Ghira nodded his head.

They had allowed an odd man to get on their boat, and during their sail to Vale, they had come across a strange storm. The storm had been tough, so tough that they barely noticed when their boat crashed and a flash of light made their vision leave them for a moment.

Now they were here.

"We are from Menagerie, we are on a trip to Vale." Ghira spoke.

Kali stopped walking, her eyes widened in astonishment when she saw a beautiful side. Ghira stopped as well, and his own eyes widened. They were stopped in front of a village, a village so large that it stretched on for miles, and it was surrounded by a huge wall. There were thousands upon thousands of buildings, and the city was blended in with nature.

"This is my special spot. This is the Hokage Mom... Monu... Monument." Naruto said after a moment, and he tapped the ground with his foot.

Kali gasped when she saw that they were standing on top of four heads carved into the side of a mountain. Ghira was stunned at the beauty of the village, the forest behind the mountain was so close to the village. Naruto started to walk to a staircase that would lead them down the mountain, and they joined him.

"It's so beautiful." Ghira muttered when he saw the sights before him.

Kali had no words to describe it.

They followed Naruto all the way to the bottom of the stairs. They didn't say a word to him, he was just happily humming as they walked passed people. The people gave them looks of confusion as they passed by. Kali noted that she only passed by humans, not a single faunus around them. The people gave her cat ears a strange look, but only briefly.

"It's the boy, the monster." An elderly woman whispered to another elderly woman, their gossip loud enough for them to hear.

"That woman is quite beautiful, what is she doing with the fox-child?" The woman whispered back.

Okay, Kali was confused now. This didn't sound like racism to her, those weren't the words of a faunus hater. Ghira was just as confused as she was, but at the same time, he believed that maybe people were assuming that Kali's ears were fake, seeing as she also had human ears at the sides of her head.

'It's like they hate him.' Kali thought when she noticed Naruto's smile turn upside down when they passed by more people.

'They either ignore him... or they glare at him with such intense hatred. The boy has been nothing but helpful to us. Who could curse such an innocent child?' Ghira questioned the actions of those around him. This was an odd case in his mind. The people clearly didn't hate himself or Kali, they were confused and suspicious why they were with Naruto, but they weren't showing any hate towards them

One of the people even approached them, stopping in front of Naruto, and blocking their path.

"Listen, you two must be new. You are going to want to avoid the boy. Just a friendly warning." The person advised them, and Kali looked purely offended by what the man said. She would have told him off then and there, if he didn't turn and walk away from them at that moment. She would have chased after him to give him a piece of her mind, but she had to support Ghira seeing as he couldn't move very well.

Naruto looked down at the ground, before he turned his head.

Kali placed a hand down on his head.

"Don't listen to them, you're a good boy. If I had a child, I wish they could be just like you." Kali praised Naruto, and he gave her a _brilliant_ smile that she had never seen before. This wasn't a happy smile... this was the smile of a person, who for the first time in their life, had recieved a kind word from others.

Kali sent Ghira a look and she pointed her finger at Naruto's smile as he turned around, and with a skip in his step led them to his home.

"Lets go!" Naruto shouted out as he walked faster towards where his apartment was.

 **-Several Minutes Later-**

'This is... a home.' Ghira thought as Kali helped him up the steps to the top of an apartment building, that had a small addition to it. It was the only apartment on the floor they were on. It was clearly added onto the building recently, and didn't match the rest of the building. It was like it was built just for Naruto... to isolate him from everyone else. 'They treat the boy like a criminal... and outcast. What's worse, I haven't seen a single faunus... I'm sure the boy would have been adopted if there was another faunus.' Ghira thought to himself, while Naruto opened the door.

The apartment was modest, they could see that much as they walked inside. Naruto took his shoes off at the door, so Kali slipped her sandles off, and Ghira did the same, as they walked into his apartment.

Naruto went right to a portable water boiler with a pot on it, and he turned it on so that he could boil the water inside of it. Naruto started to put mushrooms in the water with a smile on his face.

"I'll get you both back up to full health, I promise!" Naruto declared as he gave them a thumbs up.

Kali helped Ghira sit down, before she sat down nearby and looked at Naruto. Her hand went to her stomach for a second, and she gave Ghira a longing look, and she directed that look at Naruto, so let him know.

"Kali... You can't be thinking-" Ghira was stopped when Kali rushed over to Naruto, and she scooped him up in a big hug.

Ghira palmed his face.

He approved of what Kali was doing. She was the most compassionate person that he knew, other than this boy he just met. She was going to adopt the child into their growing family, and then when they met with the man who sent them... to wherever this was, she was going to take Naruto with them back to their room. She was going to give this boy the family he deserved... and in 10 years from now the boy wouldn't even remember a time when he was alone. Children often forgot what their lives were like when they were 2 years old.

She wanted to convince this boy, loathed by his home, to sneak away and come with them, and join their family.

"You know, I could be your Mommy. Ghira could be your Daddy... and my future daughter-" Kali started.

"Son, we are having a boy and his name will be Blake." Ghira corrected her. They didn't know the gender of the child in Kali's stomach, but Ghira was betting on boy. He had already decided the name and everything. Kali sent him a quick hiss, before she snuggled Naruto's face against her own.

" _Daughter_ will be your little sister. We will take you away to our home, and we can be a family... do you want to join our family?" Kali asked Naruto as she held him close to herself.

At first, when she met the boy, she was thankful to him. She felt sad for him when she learned that he had no family to call his own... but when she saw that his village hated him... just for being different, she knew what she had to do something. She imagined what it would be like if her unborn child were to be in Naruto's situation, and it broke her heart. She couldn't find it in her heart to _not_ adopt the little boy so desperately seeking approval and love.

Naruto was just stunned, and he looked at Ghira, who nodded his head.

"I agree with Kali, and I wouldn't be able to look at myself in the mirror if I didn't help you. You are a good boy, and you need a loving family. We already have a child on the way... We can give you the love you deserve. I would be happy to call you my son... So what do you say?" Ghira asked Naruto, wanting to hear it from the boy's own lips.

Naruto just blinked in shock.

His shocked change into anger.

His anger changed into sadness.

Finally, his sadness changed into pure joy as he returned Kali's hug at full force. The full range of emotions on his face had been a surprise for Ghira, but he could understand where Naruto's emotions were coming from. Naruto was shocked that somebody was willing to love him, angry that it took somebody from _outside_ his home village to love him, sadness when he realized that only somebody not from his home would love him, and finally happiness that he now had somebody willing to love him.

"Perfect, well, now that you are a happy family, I better send you back to your home."

"You!" Ghira shouted when he saw the man that had sent them to this place in the first place. The man was sitting in the middle of the table, having appeared out of thin air.

There was a flash of light, and the man was gone.

When the light was gone, Ghira looked around and saw that... he was back in his living room. Not only that, but both Kali and Naruto were nearby as well, both of them still wrapped up in an embrace. Only the two of them were asleep, as if the light had knocked them out, and on the nearby couch. Ghira looked at saw that there was a note on the table, so picking it up, he read it.

 _Thank you Ghira, Kali, for becoming Naruto's family. We are sure that you will be great for him. On the table is a scroll for him when he becomes of age._  
 _Signed, The Man with Ten Tails and The Silent Kind of the Underworld._  
 _P.S. Fill Naruto's heart with love, it is the secret to unlocking his untapped power._

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **Naruto's whisker marks are genetic.**  
 **Yes, he got them from the fact that Kushina was the Jinchuriki while she was pregnant with him, but Hinata was NOT a Jinchuriki when she was pregnant with Boruto and Himawari, and they inherited his Whisker Marks. That means they got it from Naruto through his genetics.** **  
Naruto has a Genetic Animal Trait.  
Naruto has the Personality matching his Animal Trait (Fox)  
Naruto has Looks Matching his Animal Trait (Fox)  
By the Standards of the RWBY-verse, Naruto is a Faunus.**


	2. Chapter 2 A Better Childhood

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Son, huh?"

"Kali, no." Ghira stated as he looked at his wife while he sat at his desk, working on paperwork. He and Kali hadn't aged, or even changed the outfits designs that they wore, for over 4 years. It had been a good life for them, Ghira had not only been declared the Chief of Menagerie, but he was taking his duties as the Leader of the White Fang very seriously. Naruto had been a great addition to their family of two, which evolved into a family of 4 very quickly.

"Kali, yes." Kali stated.

She had been holding the fact that she had a daughter, who they lovingly named Blake, over his head for the last few years. Whenever she got the chance to bring up the fact that she was right, and he was wrong, she took it. Like the fact that Naruto was playing with Blake as they were speaking. Blake was a small child, with her baby fat still on her body for the most part, she wasn't a fat girl, but she didn't have the body that Naruto had when he was her age... or younger.

Naruto was the weird one there, having a lean, toned body at the age of 2 was not normal in any definition of the word.

Blake had her mother's looks, almost exactly to the dot. She had her skin, her facial features (though Blake's eyes were more narrow, like her father's eyes), and she even took on a combination of their color schemes. Blake had her mother's cat ears, and had chin length black hair... technically most of her looks came from both of her parents.

"Bwotha!" Blake was nuzzling the top of her head up against Naruto's chin, scratching her head on his chin, right between her cat ears. She still had trouble with the letter R, so a lot of her words were a little harder to understand for everyone but her family, and those used to the cries of small children. "Wun!" Blake continued her nuzzling.

Ghira couldn't help but smile at his child... his _children_ playing. He liked that Blake loved her big brother so dearly. If Naruto did something, Blake tried her hardest to copy him. If he ate ramen, she tried to eat ramen. If he ate fish, she ate fish. If he took a bath, then you better believe that she wanted to join him for that bath.

"So adorable." Kali gushed as she squirmed in place on the couch.

Nothing brought her more happiness than seeing her children getting along, and playing with each other. Well, she enjoyed it even more when she was playing with them as well. Times like this made her glad to be a Stay-At-Home mother. She always got to be with her little angels, while Ghira took care of the White Fang. Blake showed interest in joining the White Fang, while Naruto showed more interest in becoming a warrior.

It was strange at first, having a son that was capable of taking care of himself, but she got herself used to it, and she got Naruto used to allowing an adult to take care of him as well.

"Mom... Blake wants to go on a run." Naruto told them.

It was an activity he and Blake often did together. She would get on his back, and he would jump from building rooftop to rooftop. She enjoyed it, though she was a little scared at first, and as time went on she wanted to go on daily runs. Having a brother who had an abnormal body that could do some pretty amazing feats was cool for her.

"Have fun." Ghira spoke for Kali without a care.

The people of Menagerie were mostly good, two children going out and playing without adult supervision was much safer than it would be in placed like Mistral or Vale.

"Waaaaah!" Blake cried out with joy as she jumped on top of Naruto's back and held onto him tightly. He wrapped his arms underneath her little legs, and he started to run towards the window that would lead to the nearest house to them. They got closer to the window, passing by Kali, whose smile was brighter than ever, and Ghira, who couldn't help but chuckle as he watched two hyper children run to go have fun together.

 **[Play: Gold, by Casey Lee and Jeff Williams (This song fits Naruto** _ **too**_ **well)]**

Naruto jumped out of the window with Blake screaming in joy on his back. They sailed through the air together, the two of them having a joyous amount of fun together. Naruto landed on the house of their nearest neighbors, running across the roof before he hopped off into the air, and landed, running closer towards the next roof, before he repeated the process. Blake was kicking her legs as she appreciated the wind rushing across her face.

The Faunus below looking up at them waved up at them passing by.

Blake covered her face with her hands, shyly looking away from all of the people. Faunus below laughed at how cute she was being, while Naruto happily smiled at all of the people below. He even waved at a few of them as he passed by.

Naruto's hand reached back to Blake and rubbed the top of her head as he ran, and she opened her eyes, and uncovered them. She smiled when she saw him smiling at her, the sun behind his head, making his hair light up like gold.

 _-Several Years Later- (Keep that Music Playing)_

A few years older, Naruto stood taller and wore a simple black shirt with an orange stripe down it, a purple bandana over his head, with white pants on. He had grown taller than before, and he rushed across the rooftops with Blake holding onto his back. She was smiling and enjoying herself, having grown up to become bigger than she used to be. She was wearing a black child's skirt with a ruffled skirt on in white, and she had a bow attached to right cat ear, tied up to look pretty.

Naruto flipped off of the rooftop, with Blake shouting out in surprise as they landed on the ground and he continued to run with her. They ran through the shopping district, and one of the venders that knew them tossed Naruto two cones of ice cream. He caught them, with Blake holding onto him, before he gave one of them to her. He kept running, and with one hand she held onto the ice cream, the other hand holding onto him. She licked her ice cream, before she dropped it on the ground.

Naruto tapped his ice cream against her nose the second her face became sad, and he gave his ice cream to her with a wide grin on his face. She smiled back at him as she enjoyed not only her ice cream, but her brother, and the sea air running across her face.

 _-Several Years Later- (Music, Keep it Playing)_

Blake ran behind Naruto, and Naruto slowed down so that he was only a little ahead of her. They were dodging the people that were around them, the people going about their lives as if the two children weren't playing around. Some of them adults smiled, and others waved at them who knew them to be regulars in the area.

Blake had grown out of her old clothes, and had adopted a soft purple shirt with black pants, her hair was cut short to her shoulders. She wore a band around her arm, and she had even adopted Naruto's old headband that he wore when he was a few years younger. Only she wore it as a cloth that she had around her left cat ear. Naruto had grown into an orange t-shirt with a black jacket over it, short sleeves, with a purple band around his arm. He wore white shorts, with black tights underneath them. He stood more than a head above Blake, and he was grinning at her.

Naruto hopped up onto the nearest roof and continued to run as Blake jumped up onto boxes, and she would jump from box to box as she tried to catch up with Naruto. When she got to the roof, she saw him running backwards. She started to run towards the edge of the roof, and she jumped when she got to the end of it.

She screamed in shock when she did not jump far enough to clear the roof. She looked down towards the ground.

Naruto grabbed her hand, hanging off of the side of the roof with a grin on his face. She looked up at him, the sun like always shining behind him, giving his grin and hair a golden glow. She smiled up at him as he started to pull her back up to the roof. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to be pulled up.

 _-Several Years Later- (Don't Stop That Music)_

Naruto jumped across the rooftop with his ever present smile on his face, running backwards and flipping as he watched Blake behind him. He had grown even larger, now wearing a white shirt with a black jacket, and orange pants. He had his ears pierced, with two gold studs coming out of the top of his right ear, and with a single golden stud coming from his left ear, just like their mother's ears were pierced.

Blake jumped as she followed after him, flying through the air as she jumped from one rooftop, and Naruto smiled at her with pride when he saw her land on the rooftop he was on. He flipped onto a different one, and Blake ran across it and jumped towards him. The two of them played a game where she was trying to catch him.

Blake had matured as well.

Her body had slimmed down, now in her early teens. She had started to bud as a teen, now sporting budding breasts, with her hips starting to develop as well. She wore a black jacket that covered her developing body, she was shy about how she was developing, and long white, baggy pants as well. Her long hair was tied up with an orange ribbon that she got from him, trailing in the wind behind her as she chased behind him.

Naruto flipped off of the rooftop, and landed on the ground.

He started to run, and he passed by a fruit stand. Naruto swiped an apple from it, and he gave the owner a salute as he passed by. Blake ran after him, and she turned around and started to run backwards. She grabbed an apple of her own, before she tossed some lien on the counter, never losing her smile even as she gave the owner an apologetic bow. She turned around, and took a bite of the apple as she returned to giving chase to her brother.

The two of them stared to run towards the docks, with Blake seeing that she was cornering Naruto. When Naruto stopped, she started to slow down her running, and she saw him standing there with apple in mouth.

She stopped in front of him with a smile.

 _-Several Years Later- (Music. Keep it Playing)_

Naruto stood in front of his family as he stood a little taller than his mother, Blake having caught up to their mother in height. Naruto wore a black jacket with long sleeves. The jacket was unzipped to reveal that he was not wearing a shirt underneath it. Instead, he had white bandages wrapped around his stomach for no reason other than for fashion. Naruto wore purple pants that were cut off at his shins, and he had an orange scarf around his neck with a red spiral design on part of it hanging off his shoulder.

Blake had matured, her face no longer chubby, but angled now. She wore a white top with no sleeves on, and she had on a black scard around her neck. Around her waist was a small bit of cloth with frills on it, like her brother and father, she had her stomach revealed. She wore a black arm warmer over her left arm, and had black ribbons on both of her wrists, wrapped tightly. She had on white shorts with zippers on the front of the blacks, and long black and purple stockings with her own symbol. Her hair was done up with an orange ribbon in it, in a ponytail, and her budding breasts had fully formed, along with her body generally becoming very womanly.

Kali smiled as she walked up to her son, and she gave him a hug with tears in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, before she backed off a little. She smiled at him, before she kissed him on the cheek, and took a step back.

Ghira placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and nodded to him, smiling as he pulled his son into a firm hug. Naruto returning the hug with a grin, as the two men let go, Ghira gave his son an appraising eye, before he gave Naruto a light punch to the shoulder. Naruto grinned and returned the punch.

Blake had tears in her eyes as she looked at her brother, crying silently as she looked unsure about everything. Naruto smiled at her, and she looked at his smile, the sun shining brightly behind him, making him glow gold to her. Naruto wiped her tears from her cheeks, and he leaned forward and smiled at her. He kissed her forehead, before he wrapped her up in a tight hug. She returned the hug and she gave it her all, showing all of the love that she could with one hug.

Ghira wrapped an arm around Kali, the two of them watching with smiles.

When Naruto let go, Blake refused to let go at first. Naruto's smile became softer as he let her hug him longer. When Blake let go, he pushed her away a little so that she could see his face. Naruto touched her cheek, and he gave her his grin. She returned it with her own smile. She pulled her orange ribbon out of her hair, before she tied it to his belt. She looked at the ribbon he gave to her hanging as a bow from his belt, and she smiled at him. Naruto rubbed the top of her hair, before he turned around and started to walk onto the boat. He stopped, before he turned around and he balled up his fist.

Naruto placed his fist over Blake's heart, and she smiled when she understood his meaning. The boat's horn went off, and Naruto freaked out, before he _ran_ to get onto the boat, barely making it.

Kali and Ghira placed their hands on Blake's shoulders as they all watched Naruto on the boat.

The boat left the docks moments later.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	3. Chapter 3 Thief to Friend

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'So this is the world out of Menagerie.' Naruto thought as he walked through the streets of the Kingdom of Vale. At 17 years old, and after being named by his father as the next in line for the chief position, Naruto had decided that he needed more world experience. So he chose to go out on a journey to explore the world around him, see the sites, take in the world itself. See the other Kingdoms, and go to other villages to prepare him and give in the insight it would take to become the best leader for his people that he could be.

It had been hard for him to say goodbye to his family, for the moment, but he knew that it was something he would have to do at some point.

It was something he _needed_ to do.

Naruto took out his wallet, and opened it up to see how much he had on him after he had paid for a meal on the ship. Meals had not been included in the ticket cost sadly, so he had to make sure that he had enough to stay at an Inn for the night. Naruto opened up his wallet, and saw with a grin on his face that he had plenty.

He had been saving up his allowance for _years_ in preparation for this journey, so he had plenty saved up for it.

"Who can I..."

A young girl walked around the docks as she looked at the people that were coming off of the ships. She had a slight curious look on her face, observing all of the people that she could see. Her skin was a chocolate mocha color, and she stood at about 5'6" in height. Her body was thin, both from her being slightly underfed, and her being physically fit. She had a petite frame, but she was well endowed in the chest and butt, though more so the butt. She wore a very _revealing_ white strap-top that covered half of her breasts... and revealed all of her stomach and shoulders. She also wore green pants that cut off at her shins, and brown chaps, with two guns on her back.

'Oh... That is one full wallet.' She thought when she looked with her keen red eyes at the man whose wallet was stuffed with lien. She took her long, mint-green hair, and tied it in a low ponytail behind her head with a red tie. She stayed a healthy distance from him as she watched him with his wallet.

"Okay, I need to find an Inn, and buy a backback and some supplies." Naruto said as he looked around. He didn't know the city too well, so he looked around for somebody that seemed like they would know where an Inn that he could stay at was. "Hey, do you know where I could find an Inn?" Naruto stopped a sailor, and the man shrugged off his question and continued to do what he was doing previously. Naruto twitched in annoyance, before he sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

The girl looking at Naruto cracked her wrists, before she loosened her body up. When she saw Naruto put his wallet in his back pocket, she smiled sinisterly to herself.

She ran forward.

"Look out!" She shouted as she _slammed_ into Naruto was knocked him onto the ground, on his stomach. Very quickly, she placed her hand in front of her stomach. Her stomach pressed up against his butt, and she slipped her finger into his pocket and swiped his wallet out. They stumbled a little, and in that stumble the girl placed Naruto's wallet into her cleavage. She rolled off of him and onto the dirty next to him.

"... Ow... My face." Naruto rubbed his nose, which had hit the concrete rather hard. He rubbed his nose, before he grinned.

No harm done.

"I am _so_ sorry. I'm late for my job, so I was running... I didn't even notice you there. I am _so, so_ sorry that I knocked you over." The girl made went over to Naruto on her knees and placed a hand on his shoulder. She had a look of _almost_ genuine concern on her face, so convincing that not even Naruto could notice how she was faking concern. "I'm sorry..." She paused as she hinted at him for his name.

She wanted the name of the sucker she just stole a _lot_ of money from. She would eat well for over a month no doubt, and have enough to have a place to stay for the same amount of time, with the amount she stole from him.

"Naruto U. Belladonna." Naruto introduced himself. "No harm done, I'm pretty tough. Thanks for the concern. Sorry if I made you late for your job." Naruto apologized as well. He pat the dirt off of his clothes, before he stood up and dusted his rear off as well. He offered the girl a hand to stand up, and she gladly took his hand.

"Emerald... I'm sure my boss will understand. What does the U stand for?" Emerald asked, just to be friendly and drop his guard lower. She wanted to make her escape as smooth as possible, and that meant not raising any suspicious feelings from him.

Curiousity was key.

"Oh, it stands for Uzumaki... when I changed my last name to Belladonna... I couldn't just get rid of Uzumaki. So I decided to change my middle name to Uzumaki instead... after all, who has _two last names_?" Naruto asked with a laugh at his own joke. Emerald gave a small laugh as well, unsure what kind of joke he was trying to make. She had heard of a few people with multiple last names.

There was a professor at Signal that she stole from once, she so got his wallet, with the last name of Xiao Long.

"Well, I'll be off then. It was a pleasure meeting you Naruto." Emerald waved goodbye to him, and when she turned to face away from him she smirked to herself, sticking her tongue out as if she had once the greatest victory of her life. She discretely took the wallet from his cleavage and she opened it up. She took out all of the lien cards in it, before she stuffed those back into her cleavage.

She would drop his wallet somewhere he would find it, without him blaming her for stealing it, that way nobody would be able to track it back to her... or rather, it wasn't like a broke man could pay somebody to track down who stole his money.

'She seems nice... nice butt too.' Naruto thought as he looked at the way her jeans conformed to fit the shape of her rear end. She had a gentle curve, a nice bubble to it, without it being too big, or too flat either. 'She also has-'

"Hey, you! I saw that!"

"Shit." Emerald cursed when she saw a cop that was coming towards her with an angry look in his eye. It would seem that she was going to have to be leaving Vale and going to a different Kingdom now. She had thought that nobody saw her slick moves... then she realized that maybe the cop had seen Naruto take out his wallet beforehand and matched the color and shape of it. After all, how many people had a green wallet shaped like a toad?

Emerald tossed the wallet on the ground and she started to high tail it. She ran through the people, trying to lose the cop that was chasing her.

The _three_ cops that were now chasing after her.

"Hey, get back here!"

Naruto was just silent through out the entire thing as the cops chased Emerald around a corner, and they all vanished. Naruto walked over to the wallet on the ground, before he picked it up and looked at it for a moment. His eyes were blank as he started to comprehend what had just happened to him. He blinked a few times, furrowing his eyebrows, before he opened up his now mostly empty wallet.

...

"Well shit, I got robbed." Naruto realized for a moment. "Shit!? My money!?" Naruto shouted out when it _truly_ hit him that he had no money to stay at an Inn, or buy any of the stuff that he would need for his journey around the kingdoms. Naruto looked around the corner that the cops chased Emerald.

 **-With Emerald-**

'Shit! Pretty sure orange is not my color.' Emerald thought to herself as she imagined what she would look like wearing a prison outfit. With her hair, she didn't believe she could pull it off very well. They hadn't caught her yet, but they were calling in back up and drawing their pistols as they chased her. The guns were of no concern to her, she had an aura to protect her, but the fact remains that she wouldn't be able to get out of this without resorting to murder.

She didn't mind murder, per say, but the fact remains if she murdered the cops, then her face and name would be placed on wanted posters all over the kingdoms. She would never be able to go into the kingdoms in broad daylight again, meaning that she would have a hard time living her life without being on the run from the police, the kingdoms, and military. While she _could_ easily kill the cops... doing so was not the wisest of moves she could make.

Not wise at all.

She winced when a bullet hit the back of her shoulder, her aura stopping it from penetrating her body. She took out her gun and shot the ground in front of the cops, getting them to back off of her a little, just a little. She looked at her options... she didn't have very good options.

"Stop you know good street rat!"

Emerald shot the cop who said that in his shin. He collapsed holding his leg. He grabbed his radio device, and signalled for other cops that he was down, and more back up was needed. Emerald hissed in annoyance, hitting the side of her head with the butt of one of her guns.

"Stupid, letting your anger get the better of you." Emerald hissed at herself in anger. The man said something she disliked, so she shot him in the shin. She could have shot him in the head, but since he had no aura training it would seem, that would kill him rather instantly. 'I should use my Semblence... but I can't use it on both of them.' Emerald thought as she looked at the two cops still chasing her.

Yeah, she couldn't handle two.

Just as she was turning a corner, a hand came out of a dumpster and grabbed the back of her neck. Before the cops could turn the corner after her, she was yanked off of her feet and pulled into the dumpster as well, the lid being closed silently behind her. She choked at her neck being grabbed so roughly, before she closed her mouth to avoid the police hearing her. She turned to look at who had saved her.

Naruto?

Naruto placed his finger to his lips to tell her to be quiet while he helped her out. She looked at him, suspicion clear in her eyes, but she nodded her head regardless. It didn't matter if she didn't trust him, she could see that if she talked the cops would realize where she was. Naruto leaned up and looked through a bullet hole in the dumpster (it was there when he got there) and he could see the cops running down the alley, before they turned down another corner and continued on their way.

"... Lets stay here for a minute and let them run on their way." Naruto said with a small grin on his face.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Naruto asked with a look of confusion when he saw Emerald staring at him, emotion hot in her eyes, as was confusion. "Why a dumpster? Well, it was the only thing nearby. I was running on the roofs, and I noticed the dumpster around the corner... I jumped into it thinking I could use it to save you." Naruto admitted while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Why save me?" Emerald corrected him.

She literally just stole all of his money, after pretending to be nice to him and knocking him to the ground. He should be angry with her, super angry. Heck, saving her would be the last thing that he would want to do.

"... Why not?" Naruto returned with another question. Just because she stole from him, doesn't mean that he couldn't save her from trouble. "It's just money... yeah, losing it sucks... but money isn't everything." Naruto reasoned part of the reason why he wasn't _that_ angry with her. He was still a little annoyed that she tricked him, but not that much.

"That doesn't make sense." Emerald noted as she peeked through another bullet hole (did a gang war happen in this alley?). There were no cops around, but better safe than sorry, like getting out of the dumpster and right away seeing cops there. "I stole and lied to you... you should _not_ be willing to help me." Emerald told Naruto, and he grinned awkwardly.

He couldn't help but laugh awkwardly to compliment the awkwardness.

"You aren't the best person I've ever met, true... but I don't think your that horrible yet either. Sometimes you have to give people a chance... I was given a chance when _tons_ of people hated me. Of course, I'll need my money back." Naruto mentioned as he offered his hand to her. She looked at his hand for a moment, and she nodded her head. She reached into her cleavage and took out his money, before she gave it back to him, and he placed it back in his wallet.

Naruto nodded in satisfaction.

"You know, your helping a criminal escape the law..." Emerald stated to Naruto, and he shrugged his shoulders.

Wasn't like _his_ face was seen.

"... So... what are you doing in Vale? You came off the boat from Menagerie." Emerald pointed out. She had to admit that her suspicions about the guy were very quickly fading away. Something about him was like an infection. It spread, and it got under her skin, but at the same time this infection wasn't a bad one. "You were asking about an Inn." Emerald pointed out as well, and Naruto nodded.

"I'm going to travel the world, see the sights. You know... it's lonely travelling alone. You seem to know your way around... Want to travel with me?" Naruto asked her with a sheepish grin on his face. Emerald just looked at him with astounishment the second he asked her that question.

It was like he _trusted_ her or something, which that alone was amazing to her. She stole from him, and he was still willing to put faith in her. Nobody had ever put faith in her before, or wanted to be around her... or wanted to have anything to do with her.

This was new.

"You're serious?" Emerald asked with her eyes glaring into his own.

This better not be a joke.

"I mean, it has to be better than what you are doing now. Being hated by people _sucks_ , and I should know. I'm sure you would be a pretty amazing person if you had somebody to call a friend. It helps I really don't want to travel alone." Naruto mentioned as he offered his hand to her. Emerald looked at it for a moment, before she shook his hand with her own. She couldn't help but smile _a little_.

Of course, she was so taking a shower after this.

Dumpster diving, not fun.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **Cinder gave Emerald** _ **purpose**_ **in her life. Cinder gave Emerald a chance to do greater things with her powers, and aknowledged her existance.**  
 **Expect Emerald to show Naruto the same devotion she showed Cinder.**


	4. Chapter 4 The Future

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Aaaaaaaaaah."

Blake yawned first thing in the morning as she stretched herself up. She wore a simple black yukata with an orange obi around her waist, gift from Naruto. She had a few books opened on her bed, she was a pretty sound sleeper so she didn't worry about rolling onto them. Her eyes flittered open, and a smile grew on her face as she roused from her sleep peacefully. Gentle sunlight waking her from her window. She sat up, and wiped the drool from her mouth, before she popped all of the sleep kinks in her back.

"Hey Naruto, what do... oh." Blake's face fell as she looked at the bottom bunk of her bunk bed and saw that Naruto wasn't there. His bed still messed up, he didn't make his bed before leaving for his journey, though it was clearly not slept it. She had forgotten that yesterday, Naruto had left for his journey to travel the world. "I guess I have my own room." Blake spoke softly to herself as she laid back in bed.

She had shared a room with Naruto for as long as she could remember, apparently whenever her parents tried to give her, her own room as a child, she would throw a fit and just sneak back into Naruto's room. So they stopped trying, and just got them a bunk bed and they expanded the room a little to fit two people better.

She could see Naruto's stuff that he had left behind.

His books on ramen and gardening, the books that he used to read to her when she was a little girl. She got off of her bed and looked around the room, for the first time in her life feeling _alone_. She grabbed one of Naruto's older shirts off of the ground, and looked at it for a second, before she tossed it up onto her own bed, on her pillow. She grabbed a pair of his shorts, and a marker. She grabbed a pillow from Naruto's bed, and put his shirt on the pillow, shoving part of it through the top, and she slipped the shorts on the bottom of it. Then, when the marker she drew a smiley face on the pillow, the smiley face having three whisker marks. She even took one of his older headbands and wrapped it around the top of the pillow.

"You are Naruto-Pillow." Blake said as she placed the pillow on Naruto's bed.

...

"I actually feel a little better now." Blake admitted to herself. Sure, it wasn't even close to the same thing as her unreplacable brother, but she felt less lonely with the smile looking at her. Blake stared at the pillow some more, before she grabbed one of Naruto's yellow shirts and she stuffed it into the headband to make it look like blond hair. "Better, but-"

Blake noticed her mother looking at her from the open door with a smile on her face, and Blake's cheeks turned bright red from embarrassment.

"You're taking this better than I thought, I expected you to be crying. I'm glad to see you doing well. Your father was worried you would be taking this bad. The first morning is the worst." Kali mentioned from experience, having lost her own sibling to a unfortunate event that took her life when they were young. That first morning without her sibling to wake her up was the worst thing ever.

She was happy to see her daughter was more mature than she was... slightly delusional, but more mature. She was handling it in her own way.

"... Thank you." Blake said, not wanting to mention that she spent _most_ of the night before crying until she couldn't cry anymore.

This was the first time in her _life_ that she had been seperated from her brother.

Kali walked over to Naruto-Pillow and picked it up. She hugged it herself, before she smiled at Blake and messed with the shirt on the pillow.

"I'll redo some of the stitching, and make this better for you. Make it a little neater so that it is easier for you to hug, and look at. Breakfast is going to be ready in a lit... that's Naruto's weapon... he forgot his weapon." Kali took notice when she saw that Naruto's weapon was sitting in the corner, untouched. Naruto had been in a rush true, but for him to forget his weapon was another thing completely.

His weapon was a spiral shield. The shield was black in color, with a red spiral starting at the edges of the shield, and moving towards the center. The surrounded edges of the shield were bladed, and the center of the shield had the Belladonna symbol on it, inside of Naruto's personal symbol. There was a handle inside of the shield, the handle of a sword, and it was connected to a strip of the shield.

"He forgot his his Shield/Shuriken/Sword?" Blake asked with some surprise in her voice.

She hadn't even noticed it.

Naruto's weapon of choice was a shield, a bladed shield that could be thrown like a shuriken, but with the ability to become a curved sword with a serrated blade to it. It was a weapon that wasn't powered by Dust, since Naruto didn't use Dust, but was instead held together by simple mechnics. It didn't require Dust ammo, since Naruto couldn't use the ammo seeing as he had no Aura of his own. His weapon was one of the few that he could use, otherwise he would be stuck with simple weapons that didn't use Dust.

"Oh well, this isn't a training journey. I'm sure he can pick up a sword, or when he sends us a letter we can mail him his weapon to him. What trouble could he possibly get into?" Kali questioned as she walked out of the room without much concern. Naruto was going to be staying in Vale for a few days before he started his journey from there, so they would have time to get his weapon to him.

It wasn't like he was a trouble magnet.

 **-With Naruto-**

"Shit!?"

Naruto ducked underneath a sword aimed at his head, while Emerald took out her guns and openly fired at the woman that was trying to kill Naruto. The woman slashed at the bullets, and cut them each in half with little trouble, before she sheathed her sword, and unsheathed it to sent a wave of aura at her. Naruto grabbed her and pulled her out of the way of the attack, which moved faster than she was capable of dodging, before she was killed by it.

The woman standing in front of them was a mystery.

Mystery, as in she literally came out of _nowhere_ and was trying to kill Naruto. No hello or anything, just murder as her greeting.

"How did you make her angry?" Emerald asked as she turned her guns into chain scythes and prepared for any close quarters.

Naruto reached behind himself for his shield.

...

"... I'm an idiot." Naruto said to himself when he realized he had left his weapon at his home. The one thing that he needed more than anything else, and he _left it at home_ , like the idiot he was. "That's not why she is angry at me, I don't think. I've never seen this woman before in my life... I would recognize a beautiful angry woman anywhere." Naruto mentioned as he glanced at the woman trying to kill him.

She was a little taller than him, and she wasn't even wearing heels, sadly.

She had pitch black hair like the feathers of a raven, tied up with a red bandana behind her head like a spiked tail. She had pale skin, like the moon, with sharp red eyes that gazed with a fury to them, a confused fury. She wore a red and black kimono top, with a red obi, over her slender body, which bore some rather... well formed breasts. She wore a miniskirt in the color black, showing some impressive thigh. She wore armor over her forearms in red, and black thigh highs in black. The sword she pointed at him had a red blade to it, and she was currently, slowly sheathing it.

"Leave _little girl_ , this is with me and this... creature." The raven haired beauty spewed filthy words from her mouth at them.

"One day into this journey of ours, and we are already on somebodies shit-list. You are just a fountain of good luck." Emerald was completely sarcastic as she spoke. She swung her weapon, and the blades jumped out of the handles, attached by chains. The woman raised her sheath, and let the chains wrap around them. Emerald pulled on the chains, while Naruto started to move to go on the offensive.

He was trained in martial arts, thankfully.

"Hold her down... shit!?" Naruto made his left hand glow gold as he blocked her sword when she unsheathed it, the sword _not_ chained down by the chains. Just the sheath. The woman spun around, and Emerald was pulled forward a step by the motion. She swung her sword with more speed, and Naruto blocked it a second time, before he used his non glowing hand and tried to punch her in the face.

He was not afraid to hit a woman... that was trying to kill him.

"Hard... to... DO!?" Emerald was finally jerked off of her feet and onto her stomach by the woman, who mostly ignored Emerald and tried to kick Naruto. Naruto blocked the kick with his forearm, while holding onto her sword tightly so she couldn't use it on him. The woman grit her teeth in annoyance, before she hopped off of her foot and used her other hand to kick at Naruto.

He blocked it with his leg, stopping her assault cold. She returned in less than a second by letting go of her sword, and putting her hand on the ground, while also letting go of the sheath and grabbing onto Naruto's free leg. She pulled on it, trying to knock him off balance. Naruto let go of her sword, and flipped backwards, making distance between them, before landing on his feet.

The woman did the splits on the ground, catching her sword with her hand, before she straightened her legs and stood up, catching her sheath moments before it could hit the ground.

'Well, at least she wears spandex with a skirt that short. That would be distracting.' Naruto thought, since he had gotten a clean look up, or down in this case, her skirt. She wasn't wearing panties, instead spandex shorts.

The woman was paused in front of them.

"Do you just attack every faunus you see? Calling them creatures?" Emerald asked with a raised eyebrow as she took the moment to recollect herself and stand back up.

This woman was _leagues_ above her, that much was clear.

She was going to have to use her Semblence to try and let them have a moment to escape. Pointing out the woman's racism would give her the chance to get it started, and focus on it.

"I don't care that he is a _Faunus_... He is not natural. Something with _his_ ability shouldn't... can't exist. He is giving him a headache..." She spoke as she placed her hand on the side of her head. Just his existance was giving her a headache, she wasn't kidding. Every single time she tried to use her Semblence, she got a headache thanks to his existance.

Emerald glared at Naruto.

"What did you do!?" Emerald asked, and Naruto raised his hands in surrender.

"Nothing!"

"Yet... You haven't done anything yet, but you will... or might... or might not... or won't... _I don't know_." The woman said through grit teeth.

Emerald and Naruto both looked at her like she was an idiot.

"She's crazy... I'm being attacked by a crazy lady. First I get robbed by a... beautiful girl..." Naruto changed what he was going to say when he realized that Emerald was right there. He was going to say thief, and it would be accurate, but he didn't really want Emerald to hear him say that. "... and now some crazy woman is attacking me... for something I haven't done... but that I have done." Naruto didn't know what to make of any of this anymore.

The fuck was wrong with this lady?

"Is she an ex-lover or something... She seems crazy enough to date you... though your tastes in age are a little..." Emerald taunted a little, though her taunt was mostly aimed at the woman attacking them. They didn't notice as the woman slowly stepped closer to them, sheathing her sword as she narrowed her eyes.

She was going to slowly launch her next attack.

"I guess I can introduce myself. I am Raven, and I'm not crazy. Your _monster_ here is a freak." Raven spoke as she directed a glare at Naruto.

"That hurt." Naruto mentioned, since those words actually did hurt him.

He didn't even do anything to her, and she was treating him like a monster, a freak, and trying to kill him because of something he might do, instead of because of something he did. The feeling he had right now was a feeling he had not had in a long time, and that made it even worse to him.

"Ouch, okay, bitch." Emerald just insulted Raven.

Those insults were very unneeded.

"I can see the _future_... and the future is set in stone. No matter what I, or anyone else, does the future _will_ come to pass. I have never been able to change what I see... so I never look into _my own_ future. I use my ability to know where horrible things with strike... and avoid those places... Your _freak_ here..." Raven pointed to Naruto, who grit his teeth with growing anger at her words.

Okay, he was starting to get pissed.

"I haven't done anything." Naruto interupted her.

"You haven't! The future has changed... and then it changes again... and again... _nobody_ can change the future... It's the _law_... but you are doing it. Every future I see now has _multiple_ endings now. I see the original future... and now I see _dozens_ of _possible_ futures than to you!" Raven shouted with anger. His existance put her entire tribe in _danger_. She didn't know what places to avoid anymore to keep them safe, now _all_ places were either safe or dangerous. She didn't know what places were okay to go to, and what places would lead to the destruction of her tribe.

She didn't know!

She had seen the destruction of Beacon Academy, and the death of Ozpin in the future. She had even warned people it would happen, and the future stayed the same. Yet, now she was seeing over _forty_ different ways that Beacon was being saved from destruction. All of which were connected to this boy in front of her. She was seeing several ways it could be destroyed as well, and she didn't _know_ anymore.

"... What?" Naruto and Emerald asked together.

That was hard to believe.

"You aren't _natural_!" Raven shouted as she stabbed at Naruto with her sword, point blank range. The sword pierced Naruto's gut, and came out of the other side. Raven grinned when she saw that she had given him a fatal blow. "Finally! You let your guard down, and now the future is going to be set in stone again." Raven pushed Naruto away from her, her sword still in his gut.

"Naruto!"

"I'm fine... it's only a flesh wound. It'll heal." Naruto tried to calm Emerald down with blood pouring from his mouth. He had a pained look on his face, while Emerald ran to his side. Naruto pulled the sword out of his gut, and the wound became to steam right away. In moments, the wound was healed, and Emerald looked in amazement at his wound vanishing.

Raven caught her sword with a look of shock on her face.

"... You are a monster. I can't sense even a little bit of aura from you... You shouldn't have a Semblence. What the hell are you?" Raven stepped back with, for the first time in a _long time,_ a genuine sense of fear for something she didn't understand. That type of wound killed... it didn't matter who it was. Getting a sword through the damn stomach was almost instantly fatal to most people.

This guy just shrugged it off.

That wasn't natural, and he was wiping the blood from his mouth like the wound was literally just something that he could shrug off. He had been in pain, he pulled the sword out, and then he healed from it.

"... Ow..." Naruto said as he rubbed his stomach. Both her sword, and her words were hurting him.

Emerald activated her Semblence.

"Okay, lets run away. I am using my Semblence to show her an illusion. We can take this chance to escape... what are you doing?" Emerald asked, and Naruto walked over to Raven swing her sword at mid air, as if she was fighting an invisible foe. Emerald took out her guns again, and got ready for the fight to continue. "Okay... you want to fight, we can do that to. I'll kill her now." Emerald said as she took aim at Raven's head.

Grabbing Raven's arms, he held them above her head, and broke the illusion early. Raven looked in shock when she saw Naruto in front of her. He raised her hands high enough that she was no longer standing on her feet.

"What? Are you going to kill me? Stop me from ever attacking you again?" Raven asked, seeing as she wasn't able to fight as well without her weapon. She wasn't a martial arts expert, she could throw skilled punches and kicks, but she wasn't an expert in the field. It wasn't like she could look into the future and see what Naruto would do next. All she would see would be a dozen of _what ifs_ that could happen. The time it would take her to see all of those different futures would leave her open.

She was truly unsure of what was going to happen to her.

She could turn into a raven... but she couldn't fly far enough away to get away from his speed, also he was grabbing her arms. If she turned into a raven, his hands would just be on her wings instead. Not exactly the best place for a hollow boned creature to be grabbed.

"I'm sorry if I do something to hurt you in the future, but the future hasn't happened yet. Whatever I do in th future... possible future... that hurts you. I'll try my hardest to not hurt you. I'm not a monster... I'm a person, just like you." Naruto said as he dropped Raven, and wrapped her in his arms, hugging her.

"Eh?" Raven asked with just shock.

What. The. Fuck.

'Don't be afraid of me anymore.' Naruto thought as he held onto her tightly. She struggled as hard as she could to get out of his hug. She even _bit_ him, she sank her teeth into his neck and just chomped down as hard as she could. He didn't let her go though, but instead held her firmer.

Emerald sighed, before she took aim at Raven's forehead.

"I'm _not_ a good guy like Naruto, so I'm going to just end this _my_ way." Emerald stated as she fired at Raven. Naruto stepped to the side the second she shot, and took the bullet into his back. "Shit... are you okay?" Emerald asked, seeing as she had just shot him in the lung... or heart.

With his apparent healing, it didn't really matter which, he would be fine. Something as small as a bullet piercing him wasn't going to do jack shit if a sword was useless.

'The fuck?' Raven thought with wide eyes.

She had looked into the future the second that she saw Emerald pointing at her. She had seen Emerald shooting her in the head, and killing her. She hadn't even _seen_ the alternate future where Naruto saved her. She had seen several other versions of the future, but she had _not_ seen the future that had just happened. His ability to change the future could even _escape_ her ability to see the future. His very existance was enough to change the future in ways that not even _she_ could predict.

"I'm okay... Listen, Raven. If you hate me... I don't understand, but I'm sorry. If you can see the future... I must have done something to you. It wasn't my goal to hurt anyone... I just want to get as strong as I can, so I can be the best leader that my people need... and protect them the way a good leader should." Naruto apologized to her.

Raven stiffened at his words.

"Let me go." Raven said after a moment, and Naruto let go of her without hesitation. Raven stepped back from Naruto, and she used her Semblence. A symbol appeared in her eye for a moment, before she closed her eyes.

She sighed.

"Well, say you're sorry bitch." Emerald once more insulted Raven as she refused to take her aim off of Raven for a second. One wrong move and she would shoot a bitch. Raven ignored her completely.

"You just want to do right by your people, your family... I've been so focused on the fact that you can change the future... that I let my fear cloud my judgement. I apologize, my words were out of order. I let fear control my actions. I've always been able to see the future... and not knowing what the future brings is... new to me." Raven spoke her words with careful consideration. For the first time in her life, she was just like everyone else. Everyone else was unsure of the future, only she could see the future and know what it held. She had never questioned what the future would bring, because it was always known to her.

Not knowing the future had been horrifying to her, because it had been the first time in her life that she felt _powerless_ like she did.

Instead of _killing_ a person that could change the future, instead she should _control_ the person that could change the future. The person in front of her had a good heart, and a powerful body. Her own fears had led to her making the hasty choice of trying to kill such a powerful potential friend.

"It's not a problem, after all, this one stole my money and I forgave her... after I saved her from going to jail." Naruto pointed back to Emerald. If he could forgive somebody that had stolen from him, then he could forgive somebody that tried to kill him.

Everyone deserved a second chance in his eyes, a single chance to change themselves for the better.

"Put your guns down girl. You are out of your league. The only reason your bullets would have hit me before was because he was holding me down. The only reason I didn't see through your pathetic illusions, was because I wasn't looking into the future to see your images were fake." Raven spoke more harshly to Emerald than she did to Naruto.

The only reason she wasnt' killing this little bitch was simple. The girl's future had been changed by Naruto from what it had been. Now she was no longer going to be in alliance with Salem, meaning the girl wouldn't be part of the destruction of Beacon.

"I don't like you." Emerald stated a fact as far as she was concerned.

For somebody who just lost, she had too much of a cocky attitude.

"Here is the address of a bar near Mistral. I go there on a regular basis... stop by sometime. I'll buy you a drink as apology." Raven stated as she turned to start walking away. She didn't walk away though, and she looked back and looked at Naruto. "Oh, and... the one thing that I see in _all_ of your futures... is you will have woman troubles." Raven stated as she looked at Naruto with a glint in her eye.

Raven was seeing different girls falling for this idiot.

Sadly, she could see her future self falling in love with this idiot as well. She didn't know what he did in _that_ future to make her love him, but that future wasn't so bad. She was seeing her tribe living in Menageie, living a life of _peace_ and comfort. They would have a home, where they no longer needed to travel to stay safe from Grimm. Menagerie and her tribe would protect each other, and grow stronger for it.

A future where her people had a bright future with somebody who could change the future.

Raven just found herself a goal.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **This will not be a Harem, but the final pairing in** _ **not decided**_ **as of yet.**  
 **Naruto x Raven = Shining Future**  
 **Naruto x Emerald = Ocean Gem**  
 **Naruto x Winter = Star Crossed**  
 **Naruto x Blake = Forbidden Lovers**  
 **Naruto x Neon = Rainbow Ramen**  
 **If you want to vote, you can, but I don't really count votes that don't include the reasons for why they chose the pairing they chose.**


	5. Chapter 5 Bird and Dragon

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Hit me with a triple..."

Raven felt the need to drink. Mostly because of the massive headache that she currently had, partially because of a mental overload from trying to see the future, and seeing even _more_ possible futures. She was sitting at the bar of a rather nice nightclub, rather nice as in it wasn't shitty, even if it was just a cover for a criminal to run an information gathering business where he would also loan out his henchmen for hire.

This was her first time going to Junior's Club, but she knew about it.

'How hard can it be to seduce a teenage boy?' Raven thought to herself as she downed another shot without even a second's thought.

Her brother wasn't the only heavy drinker with a liver of iron.

Seducing Naruto into marrying her was the best way for her to _know_ that her tribe would be safe for as long as possible. Now that she couldn't see a _reliable_ future, one where they were for sure safe... she would have to try and _follow_ the future where she saw herself and her people safe on Menagerie. She could see herself, literally, falling in love with the blond idiot in the future. She didn't know how he made her fall in love with him, and she didn't care. As long as her tribe was safe, then she would be fine with the outcome.

"Got a lot on your mind?"

Raven glanced up when she noticed the owner, Junior, a very tall man with a broad muscular form, staring down at her from across the bar. He wore a white shirt with a red tie, and a black vest over it. The man was trying to play it cool, seeing as she had just done over 11 shots, he was more than likely hoping to seduce _her_ into getting into his bed. She didn't even need to use her Semblence, _not that it would be reliable anymore_ , to see that.

"I'm only interested in little boys, I'm a pedophile." Raven spoke with the purpose of scaring him off of her.

It worked, the man backed off with a disgusted look on his face. She sighed in relief at him backing off of her. She didn't need some annoying asshole trying to get into her pants.

Though, she was trying to get into a younger man's pants... so she wasn't much different than him.

"Disgusting... I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Junior stated as his men came up behind Raven. She glanced back at them, before her hand went to her sword. She unsheathed, and resheathed, her sword faster than they could react. Junior didn't know what happened at first, until his tie was cut into two pieces. The second piece falling onto the counter.

Two red lines started to go across the throats of his men, as their bodies froze, before blood started to spray out of the cuts. They collapsed to the floor, their heads falling off of their bodies before they even hit the ground. Raven glanced up at Junior, and he gulped in _fear_ of her when he saw the dangerous look she was sending him.

He signalled for more of his men to come.

"Hmmmm?" Raven hummed as she stood up from the bar, and she placed some lien on the counter when she noticed _all_ of his men staring her down.

"Get her."

 **-Five Minutes Later-**

'She's terrifying.' Junior thought with wide eyes, on his ass and backed into a corner as Raven walked away from a slaughter of his men. All of his men were killed, their bodies cut in half, heads cut off, and their limbs all over the place. He winced when she walked by him, and when she stopped and looked down at him, he winced.

He looked into her eyes.

She was drunk... she was actually drunk. Her cheeks were red, and her eyes were dazed a little. She had killed his men in what amounted to a drunken rage, without showing even a little bit of the rage on her face. She didn't have a drop of blood spilled on her body anywhere, and she was completely unharmed from the fight.

"The money for my drinks is on the counter. Your men were weak, much too weak... I would think about hiring better men if I were you." Raven gave her best advice to him. All of his goons were pretty much untrained in aura, they had little skill, no real experience, and their weapons were the most basic of weapons they couldn't even be considered a threat. Not one of them had any skill in the slightest, other than shooting a gun straight, or swinging a blade in a basic fashion. "Your drinks were good though... I'll rate this place 3/5 stars... if only for the drinks." Raven spoke with a light joke in her tone.

Sue her, she was a little drunk.

She walked out of the front door without a care in the world. She would enjoy a nice walk through Vale while she had the chance. She was rarely in Vale, she only came today so that she could try to kill Naruto... though her plans were changed drastically now that she knew what kind of possible future would await her if she seduced him instead.

'To think... somebody capable of making me fall in love, and settle down. A future like that is... something I wonder about.' Raven thought as she continued her walk down the dark allies and into some of the more brightly lit parts of Vale's market district. She passed a Dust store... several of them. She paid them no mind though, she had enough stolen dust from her raids on other villages. "At least my headache is gone." Raven sighed with a small smile on her face.

"Raven?"

"My headache is back." Raven deadpanned when she heard a familiar voice coming out of the Dust shop that she passed by.

Her former lover... ex-husband before she left him.

"Mom?"

"... This day is just..." Raven didn't have the right word to say when she turned around and saw not only her ex Taiyang Xiao Long, but also her... Raven didn't exactly remember how old her daughter was. She was a few years younger than the boy she was going to make her next lover though. "Tai... Yang." Raven looked at them.

Taiyang was taller than her by half a foot, and he hadn't changed in the slightest, other than some scruff he needed to shave off of his face. Short blond, spiked up hair, with bright blue eyes, and peach colored skin. If you added whisker marks he would look a little like Naruto. He even wore orange in his clothes, clothes he hadn't changed since they were teenagers. He had a heart shaped tattoo of his flaming symbol.

Next to him was their daughter.

Yang Xiao Long... a _15_ year old girl, Raven remembered how old she was while looking at Taiyang. She looked like a mini version of herself to be honest. She was a near perfect copy of Raven. She had her long hair, only it wasn't spiked, instead it was wavy. Her hair was blond, and she had lilac eyes. The girl was a carbon copy of herself... but with colors more closely related to her ex. Her had a look of shock on her face as she held a box that had two gauntlets in them.

'That's right, she would be going to Signal... So she must be getting a present from Taiyang... It's her birthday today...' Raven realized when he saw the rather expensive looking set of gauntlets that Yang had. No doubt a weapon to fit her fighting style, if her visions of the future... before Naruto started to _change_ the future meant anything, then Yang was rather... unskilled compared to others.

She would gain a fierce temper that would consume her in fights, her fighting skills would be rather sloppy (not bad, but sloppy) and she would become overconfident, and much too overreliant on her Semblence.

"Mom! You came back!" Yang shouted with _joy_ when she dropped her gift, Taiyang caught it before it could hit the ground, and she wrapped her arms around Raven.

Taiyang was just shocked.

'She still has her right arm... That hasn't happened yet.' Raven thought to herself. She had seen a few visions of Yang without her right arm. So that must not have happened as of yet... but with Naruto around, Raven didn't know if Yang would ever lose her right arm. Raven didn't bother hugging her daughter though, as Yang just hugged her as tightly as possible. 'Right, Summer is dead as well.' Raven thought when she remembered several things that she should have.

She never went to Summer's funeral, did she?

"I knew you would come back! Dad, is this the surprise you were telling me about!? You found Mom!" Yang exclaimed loudly as she looked towards her father, joy in every aspect of her being as she let go of Raven.

Raven glanced at Taiyang with a raised eyebrow.

'... The surprise is the puppy waiting at home with Ruby.' Taiyang thought to himself as he silently looked at Raven, who glanced between him and Yang with annoyance in her own eyes. By the blush on her cheeks, she was either sick... drunk... or _excited_ in a special way.

He would guess drunk.

"Mom... I've wanted to meet you for so long. I have so much to-" Yang stopped when Raven raised her hand. She waited patiently for Raven to say what she wanted to say, but Raven only sighed and rubbed the side of her head.

Her headache was actually coming back.

"Tell you what... If you shut up now, and don't talk to me until my headache is gone... I'll... spend time with you tomorrow. Can you do that?" Raven asked as she looked at Yang. She just wanted the hyper girl to stop being hyper, long enough that she could think of some way to get out.

Raven blinked.

Yang was a young girl, she would know how to seduce a boy around her age. That would be useful to her now that she thought about it. If by spending time with her young daughter, would give her some information on seducing her young, future lover, then she would just have to take one for the team and do it.

'I get to spend a day with Mom...' Yang was giddy as she kept her mouth shut. Raven sighed, and mentally tried to think of a place where she could stay the night.

There was a motel nearby.

"Meet me here tomorrow, at 4 in the evening... Tai." Raven nodded to Taiyang, who waved back at her, as she turned around and made her way towards the motel that she would be staying at.

'What just happened?' Taiyang couldn't help but question.

Why would _Raven_ want to spend time with Yang?

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **Neon has been eliminated from the running!**


	6. Chapter 6 Bird and Dragon Shopping

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'So... mother's take their daughters out shopping for attractive clothes? I can't help but find this stupid.' Raven thought to herself as she leaned up against the spot that she had told Yang to meet her. She was reading a small magazine on mothering, seeing as her entire life despite being a mother, she not only had zero maternal instincts but had never actually done her motherly dutied. This was new territory for her entirely, ask her to kill a man, and she could give you a list of ways to kill him both slowly and quickly.

Want her to inflitrate an enemy base of operations? Or invade a village of trained warriors with nothing but a tribe of bandits?

She could do all of that.

Being a mother?

"Hey Mom, did I keep you waiting?"

She was not sure if she could even pretend that she was a good mother, because being a mother had never really been part of her game plan. Raven looked at Yang, and could see the girl was brimming with happiness just to spend the day with her.

"Yes, you kept me waiting. Don't let it happen again." Raven spoke sternly, but not in a cruel way. Yang laughed and rubbed the back of her head in response to the harshness, because even though it was harsh, it was... different than her father.

So this was her mother? She didn't hate it so far.

"So... what are we doing?" Yang asked with a smile on her face, curious about all of the places they were going to go. "I mean, I won't complain... I'm just happy to spend time with you. Are you happy to spend time with me?" Yang asked, hoping the answer was yes.

More than anything, she wanted to... be wanted by her mother. She had so much that she wanted to ask, but she didn't want to rush anything and push her mother away again. Questions like those ones could come later.

Yang waited for an answer.

"You are very talkative, aren't you? You take after Tai in that area. He was always talkative. Are you a bully like him?" Raven asked as she gave her daughter a critical eye, showing that she was judging Yang very harshly at the moment. Yang frozen up and laughed nervously, seeing as she... wait, what?

"Dad was a bully?" Yang asked as she followed her mother, when Raven started to walk.

"Yes, he was. He picked on weaker students, and his own teammates. He even tricked Qrow into wearing a skirt in public, calling it a kilt. Summer mellowed him out near the end of our time at Beacon... Are you like him?" Raven asked with a raised eyebrow, seeing the nervousness. "I don't like bullies, or anyone who picks on the weak." Raven stated to Yang when she didn't answer.

Yes, she was a bandit, but it wasn't like she attacked people because they were weak. She gave them warnings, and she avoided killing them where she could. She didn't prolong the suffering of her enemies, and she gave the weak plenty of time to run away from danger. Even when the grimm attacked, she made sure that she could time it so that the innocent people wouldn't be too harmed by it.

"No! I mean... I'm not a _bully_ bully... I pick on my sister a lot though. You know, teasing and stuff... you must have done it with Uncle Qrow? Right?" Yang asked nervously as she looked at the shops they were passing.

Raven stopped and walked into a shop with Yang following her.

"Yes, I teased Qrow. I can't fault you for teasing Summer's spawn, if she is anything like Summer, then she must be an easy target for teasing. Now, we will be shopping today... and I will pay for anything you buy within reason." Raven explained what they would be doing, and answered the question. She crossed her arms and looked at the selection of clothes that were on sale, and those at full price.

When she killed all of Junior's men, she had gotten quite a lot of money after going back and picking their dead bodies of their lien.

Had to make sure she could afford to pay for Yang today after all.

"Oh thank you!" Yang shouted as she hugged Raven.

Raven allowed it, but didn't really return it either.

"It would seem you take after Summer as well... she was prone to hugging. Now let go, Branwens do not hug." Raven stated with her arms still crossed, not returning the hug. Refusing to return the hug.

Those of Branwen blood did not hug.

"Uncle Qrow hugs." Yang let go and mumbled, but she had to admit she was interested in the ways of their family that she was now learning about. "What is it like being a Branwen anyway... besides not hugging?" Yang asked as she walked to look at the racks of clothing, and Raven looked around as well.

She frowned for a second.

Qrow never told Yang what it was like to be a Branwen?

"It's freedom. Freedom from the rules of the Kingdoms. We live by our own rules, we take care of our own. The freedom to travel anywhere we want to, anytime we want to. It means being _strong_ enough to survive, and loyal to our fellow tribesman... something your uncle has forgotten." Raven spoke with some venom in her voice near the end. She was proud of her family, the ones that raised her to be the Branwen she was meant to be. The ones that trusted her with the responsibility of leading their people, their tribe, into survival.

Qrow left the tribe, and betrayed them to work for the Kingdoms... the oh so oppressive Kingdoms and their foolish rules that kept them so relaxed.

Relaxed enough that when push comes to shove, they would crumble.

"Wow... freedom... a life without rules... that sounds pretty cool. But... no hugs seems pretty... lonely, doesn't it?" Yang asked Raven with a curious tone. "This is cute, right?" Yang asked right after as she held a purple dress up to her body, and Raven stared at her.

Maybe talking with Yang wasn't as bad as she thought it would be.

"Lonely? As nice as hugs are... they don't serve a purpose. Anyway, a simple kiss is quicker, and conveys the same amount of feelings... Oh and I don't like that dress. It is too long, it will get in the way." Raven stated as she looked at the dress.

It went all the way down to Yang's knees, that was too long.

"... Too long? This is normal, right?" Yang questioned as she looked at the dress, and Raven rolled her eyes.

"For _regular_ girls it is... but say there was an attack, and you were in that dress. Your movement speed would be impaired, and it could cost you an arm, or your life... The dress is beautiful... but not practicle." Raven explained her opinion on clothing, yes even she had an opinion on clothes she was still a woman who knew how to dress herself.

Anything that you couldn't wear into battle, or during a surprise attack, was something she didn't approve of.

"Is that way you wear a miniskirt?" Yang asked when she looked at her mother's choice in leg wear... or the distinct lack of, seeing if not for her tall boots, she would have her entire legs exposed as well. "... I mean, your miniskirt looks awesome!" Yang complimented, and Raven snorted in amusement.

That was a way to correct yourself.

"Miniskirts are useful. If you opponent is sexually attracted to you, then you can distract them. Not only is it short enough to arouse the enemy, but it is still long enough to remain descent. It also helps to keep your vagina healthy, and can keep you cool during hot weather. Battle skirts are the only way to wear clothes." Raven spoke with confidence. She wasn't defending her choice in clothing.

She was stating the _facts_ of why her choice was better than other choices, defending would imply that somebody was able to form a counter argument with valid points.

"...So this one then?" Yang asked as she grabbed the same dress style, but with a much shorter dress length. "Same thing, but shorter." Yang pointed out, and Raven nodded.

"Better... " Raven stated as she went back to shopping as well, though she only had one reason that would ever have her changing out of her current outfit into something different. "... So, what do you know of boys?" Raven asked with a raised eyebrow, though not looking at Yang.

Now to see what she could learn about seducing teenage boys.

"Not much, I make them feel like less of a man with how strong I am... they don't want to date a girl who can bench press them, before throwing them through a brick wall. They seem to like girls who depend on them, and show them affection though." Yang spoke all that she really knew about courting men. Not much, seeing as most men didn't like a girl who made them feel like less of a man, other than very... special guys with special interests.

Interests she was not interested in.

"... Depending on him... and hugs." Raven sighed at the second part.

Affection meant being more... giving with hugs, didn't it?

"... Do you ever think you will try and get back together with Dad?" Yang asked without thinking, and there was a heavy pause when Yang realized what she said.

...

"No, we came from two very different worlds. Your father could never understand me, and tried to change me. He made me pick between him and the tribe." Raven stated with narrowed eyes.

The nerve of that man!

"... Is that why you left us... left me? Dad made you pick?" Yang asked as she looked at her mother, worry and relief in her eyes.

So it wasn't her fault?

"Ask what you really want to ask Yang. I am not the type to beat around the bush." Raven stated rather coldly, seeing as she could see Yang wasn't asking the real question.

"... Why... did you leave me?" Yang asked it.

"Taiyang, Summer, and even Qrow wouldn't allow me to... they didn't want you to have the life I wanted you to have. Take this-" Raven stated as she gave Yang a miniskirt that would show off her rear. "-it would look good with your butt and thighs. Anyway, I have been watching you. Branwens look after our family, even if the family doesn't know it. I even check up on your traitor Uncle from time to time." Raven spoke with some bitterness in her voice as she spoke of Qrow.

Yang smiled.

"So if I was ever in trouble, you would save me?" Yang asked, happy to hear that her mother had been watching her.

"I would, but don't think it would happen often. If I save you, that will be the only time I do it. You are old enough to protect yourself." Raven stated harshly enough that Yang couldn't help but shiver at it.

Her mother was... different than her father was, very different.

"Onto a different subject... Did you ever remarry after you and Dad... you know." Yang questioned her as she managed to travel into the underwear section.

Raven shook her head.

"No, but I've recently found a man that I plan on getting together with. I can _see_ myself falling in love with him one day after all." Raven spoke with a small smirk. Yes, she could see into the future and see herself loving Naruto after getting together with him. She would just have to take all of the steps to make sure that, that was the future that was going to come true.

The future where her tribe would be safe and sound, where they would be outside of the rules and restrictions of the Kingdoms, while also being in one of the best places strategically for battle.

"... Good for you... I guess." Yang was a little awkward at that one, not sure how she would feel having a step dad. "Is he cool?" Yang asked, at least hoping for that part of it to be true.

"He is very cool. I am pretty sure that he would be just your type if I weren't already going after him." Raven was cocky when she spoke.

After all, she put her mind to being with this man, there was nobody that would stand in her way.

"... Uh, Mom... I'm 15... if a guy is old enough to date you, I think he is too told for me." Yang pointed out.

"He's 17."

...

"Are you a pedophile?" Yang asked, weirded out by that a lot more than she felt that she should be. She wanted want to be influenced by her pedophile mother after all. "That is a pretty big age gap after all." Yang stated, adding onto it.

Raven twitched in annoyance.

"If you weren't my daughter, I would slap you for that one." Raven started off strongly, her temper showing as she glared down Yang. "I could still pass for my early 20s... heck, I'm still able to wear clothes I wore when I was your age. Not to mention, those of the Branwen family retain our youth longer than others... your great grandmother could pass for 50... and she died when she was 83." Raven ranted off at Yang, and Yang gulped when she realized she hit a sore spot.

Yang raised her hands in surrender.

"I'm sorry! I mean, wouldn't you prefer a guy closer to your age... it seems kind of... weird for you to like a younger guy?" Yang corrected herself heavily.

"That is what I am talking about. You were raised by the laws of the Kingdoms. You think too much on what is "normal" and "weird". You can't see the big picture, if social norms hold you back." Raven lectured her daughter on why she shouldn't judge for such a reason. Yes, to somebody in the kingdoms it would seem strange, but not outside of the kingdoms.

Inside of the Kingdoms, both Men and Women fought side by side against the Grimm, which meant that that people usually got together at young ages, and died together at those same ages. Older and younger couples didn't really have chances to grow.

Outside of the kingdoms, women and children didn't do as much of the fighting, instead the men would go out and fight, also hunt. This usually meant that villages had a shortage on men, which of course meant that any man old enough to survive, would get targetted by women within child-bearing ages.

"The big picture... you want to be with this guy, so what is the big picture?" Yang questioned, blushing a little when she saw her mother take a rather... risque thong off of the rack.

"This young man is practically the Prince of the Faunus race. Very soon, he will become the Chief of Menagerie. If I get together with him, my people will have a place we can be safe... and Menagerie gets the protection of my people against Grimm. They can expand their small borders further... a union between our people is mutually beneficial." Raven explained the big picture for Yang, while leaving out some very large details that Yang wouldn't understand. Like the reason why Raven needed to find protection for her people, or why Menagerie was the best place for them, and not one of the Kingdoms.

Kingdoms that would have them wiped out for their passed crimes, crimes that they had never committed against Faunus, or the people of Menagerie.

Her tribe had never done anything to deserve the ire of Menagerie, and Menagerie didn't have all of the laws and regulations that the Kingdoms had. The Chief was the ruler of Menagerie, and ran everything. If he didn't like a law, then he could get rid of the law. He had full power over his people, unlike the Kingdoms who elected corrupt people into power.

The Chief of Menagerie was always a person who understood humility, honor, respect, and the importance of power.

"... So, do you need my help knowing what teenage boys like?" Yang asked with a smile.

Anything to get into her mother's good graces.

Raven looked at her.

"Better yet, now that you are old enough... would you like to become a member of my tribe?" Raven asked Yang with a curious look.

Yang shook her head.

"As much as I would like that, I can't... You said you don't abandon family or something? Well, Ruby and Dad are important family to me that I can't abandon. Just because the tribe is your family... doesn't make them mine... but I would love to have a relationship with you." Yang answered with a negative on the offer, and as surprised as Raven was, she did not dislike the answer that Yang gave her.

The answer was logical.

"I don't fault you for that. You are sticking by your family, the people who raised you. In that regard, you are better than Qrow. You won't abandon your family. I respect that. You may hug." Raven stated as she kept her arms crossed, because she was going to allow Yang to hug her, but that didn't mean she was going to hug her back.

Yang rushed forward with a smile and hugged Raven.

...

"Okay, hug over." Raven stated when a few seconds had passed, and the hug got a little too weird for her taste.

What could she say, she wasn't big on hugs.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **Emerald has been eliminated from the pairing options.**


	7. Chapter 7 COCONUTS

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"I think Blake might have a problem."

"I think you spoil the girl too much." Ghira stated as Kali cuddled up to him, kind of. She was working on a sewing a pillow that had the names of all of their family members on it. She was even stitching the Belladonna symbol into the back of it. After she had made Naruto Pillow... Pillow Naruto for Blake she had gotten back into sewing in general, and had been making even more pillows, blankets, shirts, jackets, coats, and scarfs. She had turned her forgotten hobby back into her current hobby. "Anyway, she misses her brother, I see nothing wrong with that. Her methods for coping are just unusual." Ghira spoke up in the defense of Blake.

Kali pouted.

"She takes Pillow Naruto everywhere she goes, and she has placed Poster Narutos up all over her room. I think she might be a little obsessed." Kali started off carefully.

Ghira wasn't a fan of having the mental states of his children put into question.

"Kali... the girl threw a _fit_ when we tried to give her, her own room as a child. She has looked up to Naruto her entire life, and he has been with her _, her entire life_. She wouldn't talk to us for two weeks when we tried to make her stop taking baths with Naruto." Ghira explained his opinion on the matter, the start of his opinion. Naruto had been the one true constant in Blake's life. While he himself would sometimes go out to do things for the White Fang, and Kali would go out and do the shopping, Naruto would always be by her side.

Naruto leaving had really shaking Blake up, so she was trying to fill the hole that Naruto had left by leaving, with things that reminded her of Naruto. It was her own method of coping with the stress of him not being around.

"I'm afraid she is using these... things to run away from the truth, that Naruto isn't around." Kali mentioned, and Ghira sighed deeply.

"Her Semblence."

The Semblence was the one truth of a person. Something that was vitally important to their character, who they were. Naruto had no Semblence because he had no Aura, but Blake had both an Aura, and was trained in her Semblence. You could have a Semblence examined, and have the Semblence owner get a review to see what the Semblence said about the person.

Blake's Semblence was cloning herself, because she wasn't emotionally strong enough to handle things. She would rely on the strength of others to give her strength, and when that failed she would try to run away.

That was when Naruto would give her his strength.

"I'm afraid she will run away to go and find Naruto. It's dangerous out there. I didn't even like letting Naruto leave home... Blake isn't as strong as her brother. What if she sneaks out, and gets hurt looking for him?" Kali worried over both of her children equally. She was terrified of the thought of them getting hurt.

Naruto was different though.

Naruto could hunt, cook, and take care of himself in the wild at the age of 2. Instincts like that didn't go away, and Naruto was able to survive the harshness of the world. Blake didn't have that sort of ability, and she was just a young girl. She didn't have the kind of training that would allow her to take on the world alone, and what a harsh world it was... even more so for a young Faunus who had never left Menagerie.

"You have nothing to worry about Kali. Blake is a smart girl, she knows that she can trust her brother to come back home. That's why I picked her to become the next Leader of the White Fang after all." Ghira spoke with pride in his voice.

His children were the ones he believed in most.

As the eldest, he had picked Naruto for the position of the future Chief of Menagerie. Naruto was loved by their people, and he had already proven his physical strength by fighting grimm that would wonder into Menagerie. Not to mention many people already looked up to Naruto as their future leader, a shining beacon for them to follow. He had the _heart_ of a leader, the strength to stand at the front of the battlefield, and the approval of the faunus of Menagerie.

He also fully believed that Blake would be the peaceful leader that the White Fang needed, she looked up to her brother so much that nobody would work with him better than her. While he led the people of Menagerie, she would be the example of love that the White Fang needs to follow. She would rally for peace with the humans.

Both would hold important roles in the future of Faunus-kind.

"She takes after me in that area." Kali joked a little. She wasn't as smart as her husband was, but she wasn't a bimbo either. She was comfortably above average, though she did like romance novels more than she liked anything else.

She loved the love drama.

"Believe in Blake more. She's a good girl, and even though she misses her brother, she isn't going to do anything bad." Ghira promised her, and she smiled. Kali uncuddled from him, and got onto her feet. She nodded her head, and took a ribbon that she had done off of the table, before she folded it up.

"I'm going to take this to Blake, then I'm going to bed. If Naruto calls, please wake me up. God knows our son would forget his head if it wasn't attached to his body." Kali laughed as she recalled some of the times her son forgot things.

She wondered what he was doing now?

 **-With Naruto-**

"Look on the bright side..."

"I'm staring at the bright side, you are on the dark side. You're cooking slower than I am right now." Emerald deadpanned as she stared down at the fire that was being used to slowly cook her body. She was tied to a thick stick, with Naruto tied to the other side of the stick. The two of them were being spun around, the fire was making Emerald sweat. Naruto was used to heat, so it didn't bother him as much as it did her.

They had walked into a village of cannibals.

Well, they were humans that ate humans. Seeing as Naruto was a faunus, it wasn't technically cannibalism if they tried to eat him. Then again, most of the people dancing around them we re wearing skulls over their heads, so it was hard to tell if they were human or faunus.

"Okay then, look on the tasty side. I have more muscle than you, so they will try and eat me first. You're pretty thin, they might let you go." Naruto cheerfully stated to her as he was facing the fire, and her facing the moon in the sky above. She grunted at the fact that she was slightly under the recommended weight for her height and age.

She had gained a little healthy weight since she met him, but it would be a little while before she was at the healthy weight for her gender and age.

"You are very upbeat about this."

"I also have freakish healing, so this really sucks for me. Whenever they take a bite of men, I'm just going to heal from it. I'm a cannibals dream meal... but I would rather not get eaten today either." Naruto said as he wiggled his hand into the back of her pants without anyone knowing. Emerald turned red when she felt his hand groping her butt.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, seeing as they don't speak our language, I would rather they not see what my hand is doing right now. This is a lot less suspicious." Naruto commented as he channeled his energy into his hand. He used her pants to hide the glowing of his fingernails as they took a sharper shape.

With a quick swip, he pulled his hand out of her pants, and slashed at the ropes holding them. Emerald jumped off of his body and landed next to the fire.

Naruto landed _in_ the fire.

"HOT!"

"You okay?" Emerald asked when she saw Naruto jump out of the fire, patting the fires out all over his body, but completely unharmed. His fingernails in the shape of claws, before they stopped glowing and turned back to normal. Naruto's eyes, which had turned a shade of red, were no longer red, his changes gone. "Okay, you are out of the fire-"

"-but we are in the frying pan. I have a plan." Naruto told her, and she smirked.

"Is it stupid, hard to believe, and if it goes wrong are we going to end up in a worse mess because of it?" Emerald asked as the cannibals around them started to ready their spears. The people very much feral people.

"Yes, yes, and oh yes."

"Is it going to work?" Emerald asked with a growing smirk as she grabbed her own weapons out of the basket next to the fire. The people were going to cut them up with her own weapons and serve them like that after all. Naruto was cracking his knuckles, lowering himself to fight with his bare hands.

He really needed to visit Menagerie to go and get his weapon.

"Have I ever led you wrong?"

"In the weeks I have known you, we have faced a Sea Dragon, been attacked by 3 hordes of Grimm, gotten involved in stopping Slave Traders from selling young women, and saved a small village from a Grimm invasion. Your stupid plans have yet to fail us before... I have no reason to think they will fail us now." Emerald stated with her cocky smirk in place as the cannibals started to circle around them, wary of them simply because they escaped the fire unharmed. These people weren't trained in the use of aura, so for Naruto to come out of fire unscathed would be odd for them.

It was odd to Emerald since Naruto had no Aura, but she didn't think too much on it.

"Good, because I see a pile of coconuts nearby that we are going to use for this plan to succeed."

 **-With Kali-**

"Who knows what kind of trouble he is getting up to. I trust him to get himself out of any trouble that he gets into. I see you picked up coconuts at the store today." Ghira noted when he saw a coconut, and he grabbed one, before he cracked it against his had.

"I keep telling you not to do that, you can really hurt yourself if you hit yourself in the wrong spot." Kali lectured Ghira when she saw him drinking out of the cracks in the coconut.

You would think he would learn after he knocked himself out with the coconut.

 **-With Naruto-**

"Okay, THAT was a thing." Emerald stated as she looked at her surrounding. She and Naruto were both covered completely in coconut juices, with shattered remains of coconuts all around them. Many of the coconut pieces were still very much on fire from Naruto's plan, with all of the cannibals knocked out around them. Many of them covered in coconut pieces, and tied up with ropes at the same time.

She was surprised that worked.

"I think we should leave, before they wake up... they won't fall for _that_ a second time... and we are out of coconuts." Naruto stated as he looked at all of the coconut bits all over the place. Emerald walked around, looking at the people. "Don't even think about it Emerald, we already beat their asses for trying to eat us. Don't steal from them. I don't want a tribe of cannibals to be on my ass because of you." Naruto told her when he noticed her glancing at the gold necklace that was on one of the women.

Emerald clicked her teeth.

"They tried to eat us."

"Yeah, and I would rather NOT have a tribe of insane cannibals tracking us down. We already pissed them off, lets not give them reason to _follow_ us. Emerald, no." Naruto spoke with more force, and she clicked her teeth again and tossed the gold necklace that she stole back onto the woman's body.

Curse Naruto's ironclad morals.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **I'm not going to reveal who the winner is, I'm going to let it be a fun surprise.**


	8. Chapter 8 Fall

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Mom, I don't have a problem."

"Blake, you have a problem." Kali corrected her daughter as she stared at the teen girl. Kali, even after she and Ghira had ended their argument on well terms, had only been able to put up with about another month of her daughter growing more obsessed with missing her brother. She hated to be the harsh, stern parent, she prefered to be the fun one who her children could talk to... but on rare occassions she felt the need to be the voice of reason.

Like helping Blake see that sleeping on a bed with nearly 10 different pillows of Naruto, each pillow shaped like a cartoonish Naruto, wearing his old clothes, was not normal. She had Naruto-head shaped pillows, Naruto body pillows, and she was still putting up posters of Naruto that were not cartoonish in nature.

"What problem do I possibly have?" Blake asked, not seeing the problem.

She missed her brother, what was wrong with that?

"Blake... Are you serious? Why don't you go and hang out with your friends instead of obsessing over your brother?" Kali asked Blake.

There was a pause.

"What friends?"

"Ouch, that hurts me as your mother. Why don't you have any friends?" Kali questioned with a wince. She didn't know that Blake didn't have any friends, nor did she... okay, she had a clue as to why that was the case.

Blake wasn't a social person naturally, Naruto brought the social parts out of her, but otherwise she never tried to do anything. She relied on Naruto to decide what they were going to do, and where they were going to go. She was always fine letting him make most of their choices, she followed him.

"I mean... Why bother? Naruto was better than all of those annoying kids anyway. Why spend time with people that would annoy me, when I could be spending time with Naruto... Mom!? What are you doing!?" Blake shouted in shock when Kali went around the room and started to tear down the Naruto posters that Blake put up. Kali rolled them up and put them under her arm, and she started to collect the pillows up as well. She had trouble getting them in her arms, so she dropped them.

Instead, she grabbed Blake's arm and started to pull her out of the room.

Kali stormed through the halls, pulling Blake behind her. Ghira looked up from the paper and towards them, confused.

"Kali."

"Not now Ghira, I'm being a parent." Kali stated to her husband, who shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know what was going on as Kali crossed the living room with Blake being forced to go along with her.

"... I'm a parent too." Ghira mumbled under his breath.

He was Blake's parent as well.

Kali opened the front door to the house, and she pushed Blake outside. Blake stumbled from being pushed, and when she turned around Kali was blocking the door to prevent Blake from being able to get back inside.

"You are making a friend Blake, and you are not coming home until you have one." Kali crossed her arms, and made a firm stance as mother of her child.

"What!? That's not fair Mom, I don't need any friends!" Blake complained, and rejected what her mother was telling her.

Kali wasn't having it.

"You don't have an option here Blake. You either make a friend, or you are going to be grounded for a _month_ without any of your Naruto-Pillows." Kali stated, and she pointed out towards the civilians of Menagerie. Amongst them there would be many friend candidates for Blake to spend time with, and form bonds with. Blake bit her lip and looked out into the city, before she looked back inside of the house.

"Mom-"

"No Blake, I don't care if you think it's unfair. I miss your brother too, incase you forgot, he's my son. You don't see me or your father acting the way you do." Kali coldly stated as she closed the door, and even locked it for good measure. She turned her back on the door and started to walk back into the living room. Her expression changing from stern to worried in a second as she sat down across from Ghira, who looked up at her.

"Worried?"

"... Was I too stern on her? I mean, I feel bad. She just misses her brother... but she needs friends... right?" Kali asked her husband with her her face expression her emotions for her. Not that he needed to to see her to know how she felt.

She was not made to be the stern parent, that was his job. She was the fun loving mother, and he was the stern one.

"She doesn't _need_ friends. Blake takes after me when it comes to personality. As long as she has one person she trusts completely, she will be fine. Our children are different Kali. Naruto takes after you. You have to consider their personalities when you are stern with them." Ghira softly lectured his wife. She sighed and rubbed the side of her head, and she lowered her head.

She was used to letting Ghira be the stern parent... she was rarely the stern parent. Naruto was an angel as a child, and Blake was the same, copying her mother. They never had to punish their children, so being stern was usually just geared towards teaching them reading and writing.

"I guess I will go and find her-"

"No Kali, if you go, you will just send her mixed signals. It will only confuse her. She has to be upset with you right now anyway." Ghira took her hand into his own and stopped her from getting up. He didn't approve of what Kali did, but not only would he stand by her in this, but he would also make sure that she stood by her own words and actions. If she was going to do something, he was going to make sure that she stuck through it to the end. "Let Blake calm down before you talk to her again." Ghira advised her, and she nodded her head.

It was times like this that reminded her that not only was her good husband, but he was a good person and leader as well. He could calmly look at situations, but he was also passionate about what he cared about.

 **-With Naruto-**

"Okay, I'm hungry... and you are sure this is safe?" Emerald asked as she looked at the mushroom stew, and cooked fish that Naruto had made for them. He was in only his underwear, his body dripping wet from fishing. Naruto jumped into the water with a sharp stick to catch fish, which did impress her.

She had to appreciate his cooking.

She used to be underweight, to the point that while she was healthy, she was only just barely healthy. Now she had gained enough weight to be the picture of health, while also retaining a slim, lean muscled figure. When she lived in the Kingdoms, moving around to avoid getting a criminal history, she never really got to eat enough. Now she was eating enough, and her figure was actually _better_ now that she had gained the healthy amount of weight.

"This is either the mushrooms that are delicious, or the ones that give a person horrible stomach aches and explosive poops. Don't worry about the fish though, I removed the poison sacs from these ones." Naruto promised her as he slurped from his bowl of the mushroom soup. Emerald froze when she heard the fact that he _wasn't_ sure which of the two that it was. "Delicious, okay, safe to eat." Naruto promised her with a thumbs up, and she rolled her eyes, before she started to eat as well.

"What do you do with the fish organs? I mean, aren't they useful for something?" Emerald asked, since she remembered some people in Vale selling fish organs for some exotic dishes.

She wasn't sure what dishes though.

"I just toss them into the forest, animals will eat them. I did bury the poison sacs though." Naruto explained his actions as Emerald decided to eat.

The food Naruto made for her was much tastier than anything she had stolen before... or was it the fact that for once she wasn't eating alone that made the food taste so great? She did hear that food tasted better when enjoyed with others.

"So... when did you learn to cook, did your parents teach you?" Emerald asked Naruto, she hadn't really asked him a lot about himself.

"I learned to cook before I was adopted into the Belladonna family... I wasn't that different from you actually. A street rat with no real home, and nobody to love them. Had to take care of myself... I guess it's part of the reason why I didn't want you to get punished... I saw myself in you... I saw what I could have become in you." Naruto freely spoke of his own sensative matters.

He was an open book, and felt no shame in admitting his past to others. He didn't have anything he really felt the need or desire to hide. After all, Emerald was his travelling companion, so there was no reason to hide such _trivial_ knowledge from her. It wasn't like he was telling her extremely sensative secrets.

"... I'm going to take that as an insult, but I'm not offended." Emerald stated deadpan style to him.

She knew what people thought when they saw her.

"Yowch!?"

Naruto jumped high into the air with his hands going to his ass. Naruto flipped over the fire and landed on his face. His ass in the air, with Emerald just looking at him with both shock. Unable to really process why he had jumped.

"... Is that an arrow?" Emerald asked with confusion when she saw something black sticking out of his butt. Not only his butt, but he also had several arrows sticking out of his back as well. Of course, Naruto prioritized the arrow in his butt before the ones stabbed in his back. Emerald instantly had her hands on her weapons, pulled out and ready for combat with whoever had shot the arrows at them. "Who is there!" Emerald demanded, not asked, because somebody was going to answer her.

"I'm surprised, the arrow that hit your head shattered. I meant to kill you, you are a very unique body."

"Why my ass!? Seriously, the FUCK!?" Naruto shouted out as he grabbed the arrow in his ass and yanked it out. He didn't even notice the arrow that had shattered against his skull... he had hard bones he had been told before. He had survived falls from extreme heights before thanks to the sheer hardness of his bone structure. "... I can't read the arrows in my back." Naruto mumbled as he used one of his hands to pull the other arrows out.

There were five of them stuck in his back.

Not good.

"I'm sure that this isn't the first time somebody has tried to kill you. You seem to be taking that well... let me help you with those arrows."

The woman, the voice, spoke from the shadows as the snap of her fingers was heard. The arrows started to glow for a moment, before each of them exploded. Blood splattered the ground behind Naruto's back, several spots on his back just gouged out.

"Naruto!" Emerald called out, fearful that he was going to die.

"I'm fine, this won't kill me. It will take more than a little bloodloss to take me down. Lady, you better stay hidden, because when I find you, I'm knocking out all of your teeth... all of them." Naruto threatened, both in pain and _angry_ that he had his back exploded like it had been. He didn't have the arrows in his pain anymore, but the fact remains that he now had some pretty large wounds in his back to replace them.

"Resiliant one."

"He's so stupid that he wouldn't die, even if you killed him." Emerald pointed out as she shot the direction that the voice had come from. "Shit... Kind of wish I had night vision." Emerald pointed out as she looked around into the darkness of the forest surrounding them. Their campfire having been blown out by some unknown force. Emerald glanced around, while Naruto looked as well.

He always did have great vision in the dark.

He could see her, he woman attacking them.

Naruto took out a small knife from his pocket, he needed to go back to Menagerie to get his weapon, and he flung it into the forest. There was a clang as sparks appeared, lighting up the darkness for a brief second. The woman had been forced to block the knife before it could impale her face. It had been thrown with speeds she couldn't dodge, she had barely been able to actually block it.

"... You had a run-in with Raven Branwen and survived, I expected this level of skill from you. That is why I coated my arrows in poison-"

"Poison doesn't really work on me that well. All it does is make me throw up." Naruto mentioned, and there was silence for a moment.

The woman paused.

She came out of the darkness with two swords drawn. The woman was a looker, Naruto would give her that for sure. She had a pale white skin color, with an hourglass figure. She wore a short red dress with black shorts underneath them, only visible thanks to the slits up the side of the short dress. She had long legs, and wore glass slippers. She had a black Dust Bag on her side, and short black hair that covered her left eye.

With burning yellow eyes.

"... Cinder... Cinder Fall. Originally, I just came for the girl. Emerald, your Semblence is very unique. I came to recruit you... but now I'm thinking-"

Cinder did NOT get to finish what she was saying before Naruto punched her in the cheek and sent her flying into a tree. Her spine would have snapped when she hit the tree were it not for her aura. She slid down the tree, with Emerald pointing her pistols at her. Blood was coming from her mouth, staining her lower lip. She moved her jaw with her hand, before she reached into her mouth and pulled out a tooth that he had knocked out. She looked at the molar in her hand with annoyed eyes.

"He's stupid, but he always follows through with his threats." Emerald pointed out one of the traits she found respectable about Naruto.

He didn't make threats.

He made promises.

"I see. At the risk of sounding foolish. I humbly request that we put my earlier actions behind us, and talk like civilized people. I surrender." Cinder spoke smoothly, not showing any anger that she had a tooth knocked out. She spat out all of the blood in her mouth, and wiped her face clean using her sleeve. Thankfully, he sleeve was red, allowing the blood to blend in well with it.

Emerald wasn't having it.

"You attack us, threaten us, and now you think we are going to talk things out with you!? You have some nerve. I'm going to put some bullets into your face for that!" Emerald was angered by her words.

Naruto stopped her by putting his arm in front of her guns.

"Emerald, stop. It's two on one, and she lost the element of surprise. Not to mention with your Illusions, and the fact I'm stronger and faster than her, she stands no chance... and she understands that." Naruto pointed out as he looked down at Cinder.

She was _visibly_ annoyed by that statement.

"I just understand that-"

"We will kick your ass if you try and fight, and you're a human. In this dark forest, late at night, you can't run away fast enough to escape me. You shot me, hoping to kill me, so that you would have the advantage and force Emerald to listen to you." Naruto wasn't stupid when it came to battle. He had analyzed all of her actions, and the way that she had been both talking and moving her body.

She portrayed confidence, because she wanted to demoralize her enemies into mentally submitting to her, before she got them to physically submit.

Cinder took a calming breath.

"Then why aren't you attacking me?" Cinder asked with a cocky smirk.

"Naruto is stopping me." Emerald answered the question. The only thing stopping her from shooting Cinder until she stopped moving, was Naruto. Naruto and Naruto alone was allowing her to stay alive for as long as she has been. "She is going to betray us the moment we let her go. She _has_ to die." Emerald pointed out to Naruto, and he looked at Cinder.

"She won't."

Cinder smirked.

"What makes you think I won't? Maybe all I'm doing is waiting for you to drop your guard, before I use the trump up my sleeve." Cinder spoke with confidence still, as if she was the one that was in the better position than them.

Emerald looked around, trying to find anything that Cinder could use against them.

"You're alone, for one. You used arrows, poison, and explosions to try and kill me. Somebody with back up wouldn't go that far. You are alone, and in a position where fighting back means _dying_. You won't attack us, because _you_ know that is a bad move." Naruto showed her motivations for trying to surrender to them now. Naruto didn't like it, but he refused to kill somebody that had surrendered the fight. "You are also smart enough to realize that I realized this... and that I know your surrender is genuine." Naruto added onto it all, and Emerald looked confused.

What?

"You're smart." Cinder complimented, and Naruto shook his head.

"No, I'm an idiot. I'm only good at fighting, and reading people. Not to mention you aren't good at hiding your intentions. You want me dead, and Emerald to join you. Right now, your only hope is to convince us to let you go... I'm not doing that." Naruto stated with a casual wave of his hand.

Cinder was impressed.

"You release me, and I'll have your sister freed."

Wrong thing to say.

Naruto had his hand wrapped around Cinder's throat faster than she could breath in after that sentence. Naruto pushed her up against the tree, his sharp eyes staring right into her own with anger. Emerald put her guns away, because Cinder had actually managed to get Naruto angry enough to resort to physically assaulting her without her even having to attack him first.

Cinder fucked up.

"Talk." The order was simple.

"We have your sister. Blake Belladonna. Before I was sent here, a coworker of mine... Tyrian, a Scorpian Faunus, was sent to Menagerie to capture your sister. If you allow me to go, I will make sure that she is freed... not a hair on her head harmed." Cinder gained a glint in her eye when she saw THAT reaction, and that strong of one. She had done some basic research on Naruto, enough to know who his family were.

She was bluffing about having his sister.

His hand tightened on her throat, not cutting off her air supply completely. Her hands reached up and grabbed his arm, wincing at the pressure. She was able to hold her breath, but only for so long.

"You think I can't tell when somebody is lying to me? You don't have my sister... but if you ever so much as touch anyone in my family _I will kill you_." Naruto did NOT threaten her. It was as Emerald had stated earlier. Something that Cinder could see when she looked into his eyes.

He wasn't threatening her.

If she touched his family, he would actually kill her. Naruto lightened up on her throat just enough so that she could talk.

"... Understood. I suggest you allow me to leave... so that I can report back to my superior. They know I came here... and if I don't return, they will know you killed me... and will kill your family. We have a man on Menagerie right now... by the time you go to save them, they will already be dead... but if you let me go... I can assure their survival." Cinder barely managed to get out, while Emerald watched Naruto's reaction to her words. He let go of her throat completely.

Naruto nodded his head.

"You can't be trusting her." Emerald spoke, and Naruto closed his eyes.

"... I'm not stupid _girl_. If I don't keep my word, I die. Also, he has no choice by to trust me now. If on the off chance I am telling the truth, his family is in danger. Killing me now will only mean the deaths of your loved ones. I'm either lying, and they are in no danger... or I'm telling the truth and they are in danger... flip a coin." Cinder spoke with more malice than she had ever shown to them before now in her tone. She had been well and truly pushed into a corner.

She had placed Naruto in a situation where his only option was to let her go.

"... You were lying. My family isn't in any danger." Naruto looked down at Cinder, a slowly growing smile on his face.

It was in her eyes, he could see it.

"... Are you willing to take that risk?" Cinder questioned, and Naruto pushed her to the ground and tore his sleeve off of his jacket. He tied her hands behind her back, and he could see her expression change to show that she was annoyed. "... How did you figure out I was lying?" Cinder asked when she realized he wasn't going to buy her lie.

She had hoped he would fall for it.

"... If you had my family in danger, there would have been no need to attack me to begin with. You would have shown yourself, and started out with that information. My family isn't in danger... you just said that to give yourself the edge." Naruto stated after thinking about everything that had happened since she shot him in the ass. All of her actions showed that she had been trying to get the upper hand, because she didn't naturally have the upper hand.

She wanted to kill him _because_ she didn't have anything she could use to bargain with him.

"I suggest we kill her." Emerald spoke, and Naruto shook his head.

"She surrendered. Not to mention she was after you. It's better to keep her alive... I'm sure whoever her boss is will want her back. It will cause more trouble than she is worth if we kill her. Have anything to say for yourself?" Naruto questioned Cinder, who refused to open hr mouth as she layed in the dirt in silence. Her silence was more than enough answer for Naruto though, while Emerald sat down and took out a single gun that she kept on her lap.

"You're injured Naruto. I'll keep watch on her while you rest and heal up." Emerald stated as she looked at Cinder.

"She has a silver tongue, don't let her seduce you with words." Naruto warned her as he walked towards the spot that he was going to sleep on. He had stopped bleeding, and by morning his back would be all better.

Then they would be able to question Cinder more.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	9. Chapter 9 Home Field

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"It's nice to be back home."

Naruto smiled as he looked at the overcrowdeded streets of Menagerie, though he was drawing some eyes. Well, he would have drawn those anyway seeing as he was quite popular amongst his people. He was well known as the next Chief of his people, and he was also known as a very kind and friendly person in general. Then again, the reason why he was being looked at, at the moment was very different.

He had two humans with him.

"It would be easy to-" Emerald was stopped when Naruto gave her a look.

"You will put those hands in those tight pockets. Menagerie is off limits for pick-pocketing. Got it?" Naruto asked her, knowing that by seeing so many people Emerald's inner thief wanted to come out and go wild. Emerald clicked her teeth, but she nodded her head as she placed both of her hands in her pockets to show that she wouldn't steal from anyone. "... Stop using your Semblence to make it look like your hands are in your pockets." Naruto stated with a twitching eyebrow.

Emerald clicked her teeth a second time and stopped using her Semblence, showing her hands out of her pockets, before she put them back in.

Cinder would have smirked in some humor, but she didn't find her situation very funny.

"So we drop her by the police... where are they... Where is _my_ wallet?" Emerald asked when she realized that her wallet wasn't in her pocket. She started to pat herself down when she realized that at some point, somebody had pick pocketed her. She started to look around for the source of the theft with a shocked expression on her face. "Wait... Did _I_ just get my stuff robbed?" Emerald questioned with shock.

Naruto gave her a raised eyebrow.

"Payback's a bitch... Anyway, with how crowded things get around here, good luck finding it." Naruto told Emerald as he started on his way towards his house. He dragged Cinder around behind him. "Say anything to my parents, and I'll knock out a tooth for every word you say." Naruto told Cinder with his eyes narrowed dangerously. Cinder growled at him with just the most nasty look of hate in her eyes.

She really hated this boy, more than she hated anyone else.

Emerald glared into the crowd of people as she followed Naruto, everyone giving her strange looks, but then looking towards Naruto with admiration in their eyes. She looked between Naruto and the people, wondering why they seemed to have so much respect for him. She respected Naruto a lot as well, but these people seemed to have a different kind of respect for him than she did.

Emerald gave a young child who looked guilty a hateful look, but she followed Naruto as he walked with Cinder in toe anyway.

"... So where the hell do you live anyway?" Emerald asked as she looked around the many packed buildings.

Naruto pointed towards the largest building in the entire village, and Emerald's jaw dropped. Cinder had her eyebrows up as well, surprised that Naruto's family was able to afford such a thing. Emerald looked at Naruto with a jaw dropped, before she forced her hands into her pockets deeper than before.

This was going to be hard for her to control herself.

"Lets drop her off then... Oh, and your list of crimes is attempted kidnapping, attempted murder, and I'm sentencing you to life in jail..." Naruto told Cinder, whose mood became even worse when she realized she wasn't escaping this easily. Naruto dragged her along behind him, and they walked towards the only building in the area made out of stone. There were two heavily armed faunus, a bull and a monkey, standing at attention.

"Sir!"

In unison they saluted Naruto as Naruto pushed Cinder towards them, and the monkey faunus grabbed onto her in surprise. He looked at Naruto with some surprise, and Naruto glanced at the bull faunus.

"She's dangerous, lock her up nice and tight. Make sure she doesn't escape Onix." Naruto told the bull cop Onix, and the man nodded as he and his partner began to lead Cinder into the building dutifully. They didn't question their soon-to-be chief in the slightest. "... Now that, that is taken care of, off to my house!" Naruto said with excitement as he raised a fist up, giddy to be back home, even if it was only for the day, and a night after.

Emerald nodded, kind of happy to be able to sleep in a house for once, since they had been camping for a good long while now.

 **-Minutes Later-**

"... This is intimidating." Emerald pointed out as they stood in front of the large doors to Naruto's home. The doors were huge, and as Naruto knocked, the large resounding noise it made just made her stiffen up. They had to wait awhile for anyone to answer, Naruto wondered if anyone was home, before he shrugged his shoulders and reached to open the door himself.

His home, why bother knocking?

Of course, the second that started to happen, the door opened and his mother came out with a smile on her face. She looked at Naruto, and her smile changed to a surprised look as she walked forward and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey Mom." Naruto returned the hug with a grin.

"Oh Naruto, I'm so glad to see you... your father isn't home right now... come in, come in... and I see you brought a guest!... A cute guest too." Kali examined Emerald closer when she saw just how cute the girl was. Kali wasn't bothered by the fact Emerald was a human, but she was bothered by the way that Emerald sent her a weird look, though she didn't let her bother her too much.

'... Naruto got her laid backness.' Emerald thought when she saw how easily Kali invited her into the home.

Naruto nudged Emerald into the house.

"So where is the old man?" Naruto asked his mother as he followed her towards the living room. "Actually, where is Blake? I'm surprised she didn't answer the door." Naruto brought up, considering Blake was a book worm who would spend all day in their room if given the choice.

"Ghira took Blake to Vale to meet with Professor Ozpin. Ghira wants to start up a Huntsmen training school here... and needs advice. He wants her to see how politics works so that she can lead the White Fang better when he passes it down to her. You've always been rather good with politics, so you never needed these lessons." Kali pointed out to Naruto as they reached the living room, and Naruto saw books on the floor, and everything was slightly messy. Kali blushed and started to pick up her books, and place them neatly on the table. "Sorry... I had the house to myself." Kali had wanted to make the day a "her" day since nobody else would be there.

She would gladly trade that to see her son again, though she did notice that he seemed to be a little, well she wasn't sure.

More experienced?

"Don't clean up on my account, mess doesn't bother me." Emerald spoke up to Kali, who continued to pick up all of her books.

"Mom, this is Emerald, Emerald, this is my mom Kali Belladonna." Naruto introduced the two, something he realized he should have done at the door. "Why does dad want to build a training school?" Naruto asked with a surprised look on his face. He had been trying to get his father to have one of those built in Menagerie for _years_ now since he learned about the other schools.

If they could train better warriors, then they could expand their borders into the desert, though it would be harsh territory, it was still territory they could use. Not to mention they would be better protected from the Grimm, and they could use their more fertile lands for farming, and they could use the desert lands for building housing for those who could handle the heat better than others.

"Color me surprised, he was always so stubborn about this issue. I guess he just saw the value in the idea... that woman did talk with him about it." Kali mentioned a woman in passing. She remembered Ghira going into his office with a woman, and they had stayed there all day talking to each other about... whatever, she didn't catch everything. She had been doing housework, and when it came to business, she didn't usually listen in anyway.

A woman?

"Did you catch a name?" Naruto asked, and Kali smiled a little uncomfortably.

"Raven Branwen, she was kind of scary to be honest. Really young look, I could barely believe that she is only a few years younger than I am. She is the leader of some bandit tribe... they are actually on the outskirts of Menagerie right now, helping expand out borders... your father worked out some kind of deal with Raven." Kali mentioned with a confused look, since she didn't exactly know what kind of deal had been worked out. All she knew that Naruto was involved with it in some way, and Ghira wasn't willing to talk about what he had promised Raven.

He said she would be angry with him if he told her, and while she was annoyed he didn't tell her, she was glad he was thinking of her feelings.

Emerald's fist clenched.

"Bandits?" Naruto asked with surprise.

"I was surprised too, I mean, apparently they've done some really nasty things... but if they work to help make living on Menagerie easier, your father is willing to ignore their past crimes... I don't understand a lot of it... but if it helps our people move forward, your father is willing to make difficult choices." Kali loved that trait of her husband, but at the same time hated it. He made logical choices, and while he was a very emotional and loving man, he would always put aside his personal feelings and do what had to be done... so long as it didn't concern his family itself.

Naruto put some thought into it.

"... I can see another plus side to the bandits... If they are here, helping us... then they won't be hurting anyone else... This is a win-win for everyone." Naruto mentioned, a large smile on his face.

Everyone could win!

The other Kingdoms wouldn't have to worry about the bandits, and new villages that would have been attacked by the bandits, could survive longer. Not to mention they would have a work force to help defend their kingdom, and extend their borders into, and hopefully one day, beyond the desert. With the bandits, they would be able to establish a huntsmen academy, and with that they would be able to groom even more powerful warriors... and not just more powerful, but _more_ of them.

"... Huh?" Emerald asked Naruto with a confused look.

This all confused her.

"Menagerie is mostly desert, but not like in Vacuo... The grimm in Menagerie are bigger, harsher, and there are more breed here. We don't have the manpower to go into the desert and expand out land easily... now we have the power to expand, and with this expansion we can get _more_ power to expand even more." Naruto explained it to her in the way he understood it. To expand your borders was the goal or any nation, so that overpopulation didn't become an issue.

Menagerie was already overpopulated for it's small size, and that was causing problems with food shortages for some people. This was easy to solve with the fact as an island nation, they mostly went fishing for their cuisine. Their diet was mostly seafood, since growing crops was a bit of a problem sometimes.

"I'll prepare the guest room for you Emerald, please make yourself at home. I'll also go make dinner." Kali got up and smiled at the teenagers. "Blake and Ghira will be back late tomorrow, how long are you two staying?" Kali asked, and Naruto waved his hand.

"I just came to drop something off, and pick up my weapon. We were going to leave tomorrow... about noonish." Naruto answered her, and she nodded her head. "If I miss the boat, we are going to be here for another week before the next one comes." Naruto explained further, and Kali smiled.

So her goal was to make sure Naruto missed his boat?

Sounds easy enough.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	10. Chapter 10 The Fifth Deadly Flower

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"I don't want to sound racist-"

"She says, and then says something extremely racist." Naruto mentioned when he saw Emerald about to say something to his mother. They were sitting down for dinner, they were having something that was a normal disk on Menagerie. Being an island nation that was hard to grow things on, with fruits and vegetables usually being rather expensive when compared to things like coconuts that they could grow with ease. "Is it about the fish?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kali giggled a little at the comment she guessed Emerald was going to make.

"Well... Cats like fish... and we are eating fish." Emerald pointed out as she looked at the almost completely fish meal.

They were originally going to have ramen, before Kali realized that they did not have everything needed to make ramen.

"Fox in my case." Naruto mentioned with a lazy grin. He enjoyed fish a lot, just like the rest of his family, and he could cook fish rather well. He just enjoyed ramen more than he did fish. That was all there was to it.

"Well, foxes love fish too. Anyway, here in Menagerie we don't have a lot of land we can use for raising livestock. We have to make due with what little fruits and vegetables we can grow, and whatever we can pull from the sea." Kali explained without being offended by the rather racist comment. It was an understandable thought to think that they were eating fish solely because as a cat she loved fish. "My daughter would throw a fit if she heard you saying that, she's pretty sensative about race issues." Kali mentioned with a nod of her head.

Blake was a little oversensative when it came to jokes and comments about their race, even though she had more cat-like traits than anyone else that Kali could name.

"Life can be a little hard on Menagerie, but I like it. I wouldn't trade my home for anything." Naruto finished eating first, and he began to stand up. "I'm going to heat up the bath. Do we have any bubble pods?" Naruto asked his mother, who nodded her head. She knew that Naruto enjoyed adding bubbles to the bath, not because he played with the bubbles or anything, but it generally just made the bath smell more relaxing.

"Don't waste water, I'll join you. It's bee quite a long time since we've bathed together." Kali offered Naruto, who considered it.

"Pffffffft!?"

Emerald nearly spat out what she was drinking when she heard the rather casual way that Kali was offering to take a bath with her son. The strangeness of the culture she was witnessing shocked her.

"What?" Naruto asked Emerald, who pounded her fist into her chest, clearing her airway.

She heard that right, right?

"Oh, right! Emerald, if aren't from here." Kali realized how their normal actions would seem weird to others. "In Menagerie, most people go to the public baths to bathe. A few people have their own baths in their house, but to save water family members usually bathe together. If you would like to experience it, I can wait and wash your back for you." Kali explained a part of their island culture. Since they were surrounded by all sides by sea water, which didn't really help them when they needed a drink, fresh water was something that nobody liked to waste.

Usually, baths would be emptied and the water would be reused to help grow crops, chemicals used in their bubble baths usually made from chemicals that were good for plant growth as well.

They didn't have the natural resources of the Kingdoms, so they had to make due with whatever they did have.

"Skinship is normal here... got it." Emerald gave a shaky thumbs up, still pretty freaked out by the strange and unusual custom.

"It's take awhile for the bath to heat up. While it does, I'm going to take a walk around. Don't go telling any stories Mom." Naruto walked out of the dining room.

...

"So got any embarrassing stories about Naruto?" Emerald asked the second that Naruto was no longer in the room with them.

Kali laughed at the way she instantly asked that.

"I like you... and because I like you, I'm going to give you a warning." Kali mentioned with a straight smile on her face. If she was a faunus with a tail, it would have been wagging, but Emerald saw that smile and for some reason she did not feel like it reached Kali's eyes. It was like her face was smiling, but her _eyes_ were anything but kind. Kali leaned forward and gave Emerald a very _toothy grin_.

A toothy grin, with sharp canines that she often saw when Naruto was smiling, but instead of the warm and fuzzy feelings Naruto's smiles inspired in others... this one was not warm nor was it fuzzy.

"... I'm sorry?" Emerald asked, unsure if she had heard that right. A warning to what?

"Do you know what a cat does to somebody to hurts her kittens?" Kali asked, hinted, and Emerald got the message very clearly. She leaned backwards, nodding her head with a hint of fear in her eyes, only a hint though. Kali saw it, and her eyes narrowed for a brief moment, before she smiled. "Of course, you aren't my son's type, so I'm not worried to much. Hurt him though, and I'm going to rip you piece by piece with my teeth." Kali casually ended her threat with perhaps the more disturbing of wordings possible.

Emerald took pause at that first part near the end.

What?

"Then what is his type?" Emerald asked without thinking.

Kali gave a confident smirk.

" _Total_ mommas boy. Black hair, light skin, with an hourglass figure. When he was a kid, he always talked about how he wanted to marry me when he grew up. All of his porn-" Kali managed to get out, before Naruto came back into the room in a hurry. His cheeks were red when he heard what she was talking about, having came back towards the room to tell them that the bath was ready if they wanted to get in first.

"No I don't!" Naruto denied quickly.

"Oh honey, it's fine. It's natural for boys to find girls attractive that remind them of their mothers. Every boy's first crush is on their mom. You also have rather amazing taste in pornography, even better than Blake's porn." Kali mentioned with a very laid back wave of her hand. She was teasing Naruto, though her statements were true.

'This family is disturbingly close.' Emerald thought.

A mother reading her children's porn for amusement, kind of very weird. Not just very weird, and not just kind of weird. It was a special kind of very weird.

"Blake has porn?" Naruto asked with complete surprise at that part. Blake was only a 15 year old girl and... well that was about the same time when he really started to read porn magazines. He shouldn't be too surprised that his sister started to show interest in their families rather... perverse side. Considering who their mother was, it was only a matter of time before Blake fell to the dark side.

Kali laughed into her sleeve.

Oh, was he in for a surprise.

"They often say that a girl's first crush is either her father or her brother... looks like your sister has a thing for guys and girls with blond hair, blue eyes, strong muscles, and good looking faces." Kali very casually revealed the type that her daughter preferred over other types. "I take it the bath is done?" Kali asked as she stood up from her seated position. She smiled towards Naruto, and saw him nodding his head.

"... Yeah."

Emerald wanted to laugh when she saw Naruto's own mother turn him into a blushing, embarrased child in front of her. She was a little jealous of how close they were. She saw Naruto's mother embarrassing him, and wished that she had a mother that close with her.

"Emerald, remember what I told you... I really do like you, you look absolutely delicious." Kali hinted at Emerald, a reminder of her earlier threat. She gave the same toothy smile as before, and Emerald's spine chilling in reaction got the girl sitting up much straighter than before. "Aren't you coming? No need to be shy, we're both girls here." Kali mentioned, and while she would have liked the bonding time with her son, it might not be the best thing to do considering that she just embarrassed him.

Emerald waved off the offer.

She didn't want to be caught naked with Kali, even more so when the woman had four very sharp weapons inside of her mouth.

"I'm... good." Emerald denied with a look away from the protective mother.

Kali shrugged.

"Well then, seems like me and my handsome man here are going to be having some skinship." Kali wrapped an arm around Naruto's shoulder. She pulled him out of the room, and was about to close the door, before Naruto held it open.

"Emerald, hands in pockets."

"Yeah, I was not about to do anything here." Emerald stated, having no urge to do anything that would piss off the mad woman in the house.

Okay, Naruto was confused.

"What are you-" Naruto got started, before Kali closed the door with a smile on her face. She would rather not Emerald tell her son that she had just threatened her. Her children didn't really know that she was far more overprotective of them than she normally let on. She liked for her children to think she was the laid back, fun parent as much as possible. "-going on about... Okay then. To bad Blake isn't here, I'm sure she and Emerald would get along." Naruto mentioned with a shrug of his shoulders.

Kali doubted that severely.

She doubted that Blake would like, approve of, or make any attempts to befriend any woman that tried to get close to her brother. Blake was one of the most territorial people that Kali knew, when she had something, she tried to claim full ownership over it if she could.

"So... You seem taller." Kali mentioned, seeing as she now had to look higher up to see his eyes than before. It seemed like he was getting into his last growth spurt, now that he was nearing 20 years old, he was getting to the point that he was reaching full maturity. To think it was only months ago that she barely had to look up to see his eyes, and now he was a good several inches taller than her. "Your clothes aren't in great condition though... What happened to you?" Kali did notice the holes in the back of his jacket and shirt, and how they seemed scorched.

Dust accident?

"Village of people eaters... I would say cannibals... but they were human, and I'm a faunus... is it cannibalism for a human and faunus to eat each other?" Naruto asked a question that didn't really have a right answer.

Kali took out her scroll.

...

"Cannibalism, the practice of eating the flesh of one's own species... No, technically humans and faunus eating each other is not cannibalism." Kali answered his dumb question seriously. She was well used to him asking questions that were normally best left not answered. "Sounds like you had quite the adventure." Kali wasn't too worried.

Obviously, her son escaped with his life, because he was standing next to her telling her about it.

"... If you had to eat a human, would you eat a man or a woman?" Naruto asked, a little curious about his mother's point of view.

"Oh a man for sure. More muscle, less fat. Not to mention a man's body is bigger, and with all of that muscle it will keep a person fed longer. Boobs are all fat... and if I'm going to be killing and eating a person, might as well eat a dick." Kali joked with her son, though she did put a little thought into it. A man was bigger, and would keep her fed for much longer if she was ever in the situation where she had to eat a person. Hopefully she was never in that situation, but it wasn't like it was... completely unheard of in the ancient history of their people.

Naruto blinked.

"Ooooooh, I get it. You meant dick as in asshole AND as in penis." Naruto realized the joke after a moment's thought.

"... Yeah..." Kali agreed with him.

Might as well not tell him that she had no idea that she had just made that joke. She had just been talking about eating penis, she completely forgot that men could be referred to as dicks when she made the joke.

Oh well, might as well pretend she did that on purpose.

...

"Mom, you weren't talking about jerks earlier, were you?" Naruto asked her, and she gave a slight bop of her own head, sticking her tongue out.

"Nope, can't say I was. Us Belladonna Faunus are lusty ones... though you better be safe and responsible if you ever have sex. My motto is this... have fun, see the world, live in the moment... but don't be stupid." Kali gave her son a gentle lecture. She wanted him to have fun in life, but she didn't want him to be unsafe either.

"Yeah, I noticed the condoms you snuck into my bag." Naruto deadpanned at her, and she didn't even try to deny it.

"Put on a wrapper, before you tap her... It's nice to have these conversations. Ghira is so prudish when it comes to sex... and Blake is such an introvert. She hates talking about the little pervert inside of her." Kali was truly relieved that she could talk about this freely with her son. Her husband avoided topics about sex, and while he was a great lover she wished he was as comfortable talking about sex as he was doing it.

She was a lusty woman, and she enjoyed talking about sex just as much as she enjoyed having sex!

"Yeah, Blake is a closet pervert... but you're married." Naruto mentioned to his mother, considering she shouldn't be craving it this much.

Time for sagely advise.

"It's not cheating if it's in your head. I'm allowed to fantasize about all of the men and women I want... but I would never cheat on Ghira. Though... I'm wondering if you would help me break the news to him." Kali spoke as she rubbed her stomach with a sly grin on her face.

...

"Mom... Don't tell me you're pregnant." Naruto mentioned with narrowed eyes.

Kali smiled.

"Yep! When you left home, I was really sad... What a lucky miracle." Kali acted cute, but Naruto knew that she was more cunning than that.

He didn't want to know the details.

He really didn't.

Naruto started to strip in the bathroom, while his mother stripped behind him. She looked at his back, and gave him a sad smile for a moment.

'He really is growing up. His back's gotten so big... I'm really proud of you Naruto. One day, it's going to be up to you to lead our people... I know you're going to be ready when that day comes.' Kali thought to herself as she remembered the lucky day that she met her son. The day that her family grew one member larger. Now her family was going to grow larger once more.

Kali wiped a tear that had formed.

Why did her children have to grow up so fast?

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	11. Chapter 11 Fox and Tiger

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

It really was beautiful.

"I never get tired of looking at this sight." Naruto spoke softly to himself as he looked over Menagerie from the roof of his home. He was sitting down at the very highest part of his home, in the middle of the night, just enjoying the view that he was getting of the home he could call his own. It was not the most developed place in the world, with his powerful eyes, he gazed at the faunus who prefered to be awake at night thanks to their animal traits, though there weren't many of them.

He could see the bandit camp that had been set up at the edge of Menagerie, right next to the desert area, which was where he was going to assume Raven currently was.

He didn't really feel the need to go and speak with her.

It was a beautiful home he had, one that was built on the backs of ex-slaves... sometimes it was easy for everyone to forget that not even 80 years previously, the Faunus were a species that were treated like actual slaves in most parts of the world. Menagerie, the home of faunus, was built by the hands of those former slaves, and it had grown from there. The land was practically the home for the entire new generation of faunus, even for those who were not born on the island, they had a connection to the place.

There were no giant forests though.

"... I guess I still miss that place, at least a little." Naruto didn't even remember the name of his birth place anymore it had been so long. He could never forget the cold stares, having his existance ignored and treated with scorn. He couldn't forget the peronal discrimination that he faced just because he was different than others. He missed the beauty of his birth place, the expansive forests that were so beautiful, and even the great scenery of the huge village, a village that dwarfed the Kingdoms in size. "... though I'm pretty sure they don't miss me." Naruto mentioned with a slight laugh at his own expense.

Yeah, he was sure that he wouldn't have been missed there, even if he did feel some love for where he was born.

"The entire world could be like this with a litle force."

"No it couldn't." Naruto denied the voice speaking behind him without even so much as glancing at the person. Just by the voice he knew he who he was talking to. "We've been making great strides with peaceful protesting. Violence isn't going to help." Naruto mentioned as he turned his head to look at the person standing there.

Sienna Khan.

A very beautiful young woman, only a few years older than him, in her early 20s in age. She was a woman about his mother's height, with styled short hair that parted at her forehead, revealing it. She had orange tiger ears as her animal trait, and she had the same yellow cat eyes as his mother, sister, and father all had, sharp pupils. She had a light chocolate colored skin, and she had tiger stipes in a darker brown on hr arms and legs. SHe wore thigh high blade boots with a yellow stripe, and a short black combat dress.

"Your father's way to peace will take too long. If he just allowed me to take over the White Fang, in a mere 5 years I could bring our species respect... and the situation with the _human_ in the jail won't have to happen again." Sienna spoke darkly about the woman that had been sentenced to life in prison. Well, that might have been her sentence, but it wasn't like a sentence couldn't be changed with enough persuasion. "If you backed me on this, your father wouldn't be as busy running both Menagerie and the White Fang." Sienna spoke more to Naruto as she walked up next to him, looking down at him, seeing as he was sitting.

It was Naruto's fault she didn't become the White Fang leader.

When she talked with Ghira for the position, so that he could spend more time with his family, it was Naruto who told Ghira that working for a peaceful future wasn't something that needed to be delegated. It was Naruto who convinced Ghira to remain as the leader of the White Fang until the youngest child, Blake, was mature enough to become the leader of it.

"Why don't you sit down and join me?" Naruto asked as he placed his hand out and pat the roof down.

Sienna closed her eyes, and sat down next to him, taking the invitation.

"You went into the human's world... and you came back injured. That should show you just how violent of a species they are." Sienna spoke softly to him, but not without confidence.

She had been waiting for him to return, since only he could convince Ghira to give her the power over the White Fang.

"You smell like blood Sienna." Naruto glanced at her.

He knew what she did.

"Only a Faunus should spend time in our jails, we don't have the resources to feed human criminals." Sienna's reply was very simple, and gave away everything she did. Naruto sighed to himself, and Sienna sent him a sharp look for it. "I did you a favor, that human spelled like _your_ blood. You should be happy I executed her." Sienna's actions didn't need to be hinted at anymore, since she knew Naruto was aware of what she did.

She didn't have power of the White Fang, but seeing as she was given the power to unhold the law, she could modify punishments to fit the crime.

Harming the next leader of Menagerie was a heavy crime, and was easy to modify that sentence to a death sentence.

"I'm not happy in the slightest. I know you mean well, but blood being spilled should always be the very last resort. She couldn't help the fact she was born human... we are no better than them, when we spill their blood." Naruto stated to her, and this was the reason why he didn't approve of her taking command of the White Fang. Why he convinced his father not to pass on his title, to wait a few years for Blake to mature enough to take on the role.

He hated to see anyone hated for something out of their control.

Sienna placed her hand on his without looking at him.

"We are better than them. No faunus has ever owned a human slave. When man met faunus, who was it that threw the first spear?" Sienna questioned him.

There was only one answer.

"It was man." Naruto knew the history of their people, very well seeing as he had to learn it.

When man discovered the existance of the faunus, people who looked so much like this, but had extra traits that made them so different, man's reaction was fear. It was the first case of shed blood between the races, and the blood was faunus blood. Many faunus believed that blood spilled was proof of the nature of humans, a nature that faunus didn't have, but inherited from their interactions with humans.

Sienna leaned in closer to him.

"... Their entire culture was built on _centuries_ of faunus blood. We still aren't equal either... slavery might be illegal in the kingdoms, but not all the villages agree. We need to make them fear us, fear our power, so they never abuse another faunus again." Sienna practically hissed out, her general dislike for humans seeping into her tone.

Naruto felt sympathy for her.

"That won't be peace though? I want there to be a day when humans and faunus can smile at each other. I don't want to see that smile become forced." Naruto told Sienna and looked at her. She placed her other hand on his leg and leaned in to look at him.

She had hot breath.

"You will make a great leader for our people, of that I don't have any doubts. You are kind, and you've _known_ the pain I talk about personally. There is no better man to lead the faunus when your father steps down... but you are naive. We need a firm hand." Sienna pushed her forehead up against his. She pushed her body into his body as well, her sternum into his elbow, as she gazed into his eyes.

Sienna did not lie.

She never lied.

She did not want the extinction of the human race, she simply wanted the blood that they had spilled to be repaid with human blood. She wanted them to understand true fear, so that they would never hurt another faunus. In that aspect, Naruto respected her greatly, all of her actions were truly geared towards equality between faunus and humans. She wished to gain that equality through power though, and equality gained through power _was_ equality... but it was not peace.

Naruto didn't just want equality, he wanted peace.

Her world was a world where humans feared faunus. It was a world where the human race knew that if they treated a faunus with ill will, they would have blood spilled.

His world was a world where humans loved faunus. He wanted humans to treat faunus well, not because they were being forced to, but because they genuinelly held no ill will towards the faunus species.

They kissed.

Sienna pushed her lips into his, and moved her body forward. He was pushed onto his back as she got on top of him, her hands were smaller than his own, but he could feel their rough texture when compared to Emerald's hands. They were the hands of a person who worked herself to the bone every day as a child so that she could fight for what she believed in. He could look into her eyes, neither of them closed their eyes while kissing.

"Could you do this with a human?" Sienna asked Naruto as she looked down at him, ending the kiss so that she could speak. "That woman... that _bandit leader_... she and your father have been making deals. A deal that you are involved in." Sienna informed Naruto of something he wasn't fully aware of.

Naruto looked up at her, sitting up on his elbows slightly.

He didn't doubt her.

She believed that faunus deserved blood for the way they were treated, and that humans would only learn to respect them through fear, but she was not without honor either. When her fellow faunus was involved, she had a very high moral code. Humans she hated, _tolerated_ , but she truly did love her fellow faunus.

"Raven Branwen." Naruto knew the name of the woman.

Sienna scowled.

"Your father made another mistake, allowing a human tribe to come here and offer us a deal. They will be this great land's downfall. Humans have no right to be here." Sienna placed both of her hands on his shoulders. She moved so that she was sitting on his lap, looking down with fire in her eyes.

Bandits were scum, even by human standards.

"Every day, more faunus move to Menagerie to get away from human oppression. Those faunus aren't warriors, and we are becoming more and more overcrowded. We need to expand the borders of Menagerie as much as possible, or our _fellow faunus_ will be the downfall of our country. Would you rather us be slaughtered by grimm, or let humans live with us?" Naruto asked the human hating woman. Sienna bit her lower lip, he could see the anger in her eyes when she realized that they wouldn't have much choice.

They were barely making due as it was, and their resources were being strained to the point that it was becoming harder and harder to survive in Menagerie.

"How long until they betray us?" Sienna argued against him.

"How long until the faunus of Menagerie start turning to crime to support their families? Menagerie accepts _all_ faunus who wish to move here... but we can't keep doing that without expanding further." Naruto could feel her unwrapping the bandages around his waist, the ones he wore for looks. She placed her hand on his abs, before she moved it up and grabbed him by the throat.

Not hard enough to choke of course, her touch was actually very light.

"Then we stop accepting new faunus, and we make the world a better place _for_ faunus instead. Faunus won't feel the need to move here, because nobody would _dare_ treat us badly. I know _you_ understand that more than anyone." Sienna spoke of his past. She was well aware of it, seeing as she and Naruto had spoke many times before. She didn't know the location of where he was born, but she did know he had it harder than the vast majority of faunus did.

If anything, he should be on her side.

He was a light, a beacon of hope for Faunus that they could make themselves a better future. Everyone on Menagerie would follow Naruto, who had made himself the friend of practically everyone on Menagerie, to the grave. He was their shining light, a symbol of happiness, that could erase darkness.

"The best part about feeling pain... is that when you heal, you become that much happier, because you _know_ how bad it can be. I don't want the world to look at faunus with fear... I want a world where people can be happy together." Naruto smiled up at Sienna, and she closed her eyes, unable to look into those sparkling blue eyes when he smiled so purely.

This was why everyone followed him.

He knew pain, but felt no hatred for the ones that caused him pain. He genuinely wished for the happiness of every good person in the world.

"You're naive and stubborn." Sienna spoke at him.

"If being naive means helping others, regardless of their species, then I'll happily be naive for the rest of my life." Naruto told Sienna with determined eyes, and she opened her eyes to see them.

Sienna looked at him with pride.

He was a tribute to just how amazing their race was.

"You won't be able to remain so _happy_ when you know that woman... Raven Branwen, is to be your pride. The deal your father made with her is a marraige contract. She, the leader of the bandits, and you, the next leader of the faunus, are to be wed... bonding our groups together." Sienna informed him of what her spy had told her. She knew about the deal, and she made sure to keep an eye on Ghira just in case he did anything that would hurt their species.

She respected and trusted the man, but she knew that his peaceful ways were no the answer that their people needed right now.

Naruto's shocked look told her he hadn't known about this.

"What?" Naruto asked, and Sienna smiled.

"Exactly, he did what he thought was best for our people, without even asking you how you felt about it. Do you understand?" Sienna spoke softly to him.

She was furious on the inside.

"Of course I do... well damn. I'm going to have to talk with Dad about it. I'm not going to do anything until I hear his reasons though. My Dad is no a selfish man... he would never do something like this if there was no other way." Naruto was completely sure that there was far more to it than Sienna was telling him.

He believed in his father.

 **-With Ghira-**

"... I just felt this feeling of deep pride in my chest, and this feeling of shame?" Ghira asked as he rubbed the middle of his hairy chest.

He felt proud of Naruto, and disappointed in himself, at the same time?

"We should just go home already, Naruto will be gone if we don't get there soon enough." Blake impatiently spoke as she tapped her foot against the floor of the hotel room. She hadn't seen Naruto in more than a month, and she was sure as hell not going to miss seeing him when he was back at Menagerie for the day.

She was NOT missing this.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **I love Sienna's character design, not sure if I got her personality right, but seeing as I predicted what Raven's personality right, I'm hoping I got it right again.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **Naruto and Sienna will have a complicated relationship, and since Ghira never gave her the title of Leader for the White Fang, the White Fang is still a peaceful group right now.**


	12. Chapter 12 It's Time for Change

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'Talking with Sienna always leaves me with the most uncomfortable boner possible.' Naruto thought with a yawn as he walked through the halls of his own home. After a long night of sleep, he had woken up after a very _nice_ dream of something that involved him and Sienna. "... I think I might have an Oedipus complex..." Naruto realized after a moment of thought.

His mother was a cat-based faunus with short black hair, cat ears, yellow eyes, and a very slender body.

Sienna was a woman who was a cat-based faunus, with short black hair, cat ears, yellow eyes, and she too had a slender form. Naruto would even guess that they were close to the same height and general size.

"Did Sienna visit you last night?" Kali asked as she was cooking.

She wasn't even phased by Naruto's words, since Naruto always questioned his own sexual preferences when Sienna visited him. Also, Kali had looked through Naruto's porn before, and knew his "type" as it were. Just like how she knew Blake had a "type" for guys and women that looked like her brother, she knew that Naruto was a momma's boy and seemed to have a fetish for girls that had similar looks to her.

She thought it was sweet, and it wasn't a problem because it wasn't like Naruto was purposely going out of his way to be with a woman like her.

It was most likely subconscious.

"Who is Sienna?" Emerald asked as she stopped playing with a fork. She had never eaten a Menagerie breakfast, and as curious as she was to what faunus normally ate for breakfast, she was more curious as to this Sienna. "Is she another faunus?" Emerald asked.

She was given dull looks.

Dumb question.

"Sienna is maybe a few years older than me, but she was almost chosen to be the next leader for the White Fang. She and Naruto had a very... strange relationship." Kali didn't really know what to call them. They weren't really _friends_ per say, bt they were in no way enemies. They were close to opposites working towards the same goal. Naruto wanted to make peace between Human and Faunus, and Sienna wanted bring equality between Human and Faunus through fear.

Their end goals were the same, humans and and faunus having equal rights and equal treatment, but their desired methods were different. At the same time they respected each other.

"... There is a LOT of tension between us." Naruto mentioned with a crack of his neck.

He slept wrong, but his statement wasn't wrong. There was a lot of tension between the two of them. They had different ideals, but they had the same goal. They both wanted to make their people happy, and give faunus a brighter future to look towards too. Sienna wanted a future where humans feared faunus, and he wanted a future where there was just no reason for humans and faunus to need to hate each other.

Neither of them wanted blood spilled that didn't _need_ to be spilled, but Sienna believed that there was blood that deserved to be spilled.

In the end though, they both just wanted what was best for their people, even if their chosen paths were different.

 _ **-In Vale-**_

"I'm not so sure this is the best course of action, what if they notice the bomb?"

The speaker was a short woman with a very petite, slender body. She wore a tight black and gray vest over her body, and light colored skin. Her hands were gray colored though, and she had gray veins going up her arms to her chest. She had thick threads of spider silk coming out of the palms of her hands as she connected a Dust Bomb to the inside of the engine of a Bullhead.

Trifa of the Spider Silk, born in a village on Anima, having moved to Menagerie to escape the treatment that she used to suffer from in her old village.

"It's time for new leadership. Adam made a good point, Ghira isn't bringing us any closer to having equal treatment to humans. It's time for a change in leadership." A man wearing the exact same uniform as her, only he had long black sleeves and he kept his chest zipped up, spoke to her. He was a lot taller than her, and he had slicked back brown hair, and a brown beard. Coming out of his back here two large bat wings, and he was prepping the bomb.

Yuma, a Menagerie _native_.

"Is Adam really getting this impatient?" Trifa asked as she finished her work. The bomb was well and secure with her threads. There was no way that anyone was going to disconnect the bomb ahead of it's schedules explosion. Yuma finished arming the bomb, and connected it to the engine of the Bullhead. That way when the engine reached a certain heat, the gauge on the bomb would ignite the Dust and destroy the entire Bullhead.

There would be no survivors.

It was all a required sacrifice for the good of their species.

"Adam isn't foolish enough to challenge the Belladonna family in popularity. We all know how... upset he was when Sienna was turned away as the new leader of the White Fang." Yuma did frown at the memory. A lot of people had wanted Ghira to step down as leader and allow the younger faunus to take over for him. Everyone had been looking forward to how quickly that Sienna would be able to take their cause.

Sadly, Naruto U. Belladonna stopped that, and convinced his father to continue being the leader of the White Fang. Thus, Ghira continued to make sure that the White Fang stayed peaceful with the humans.

There were some that were not happy with that.

"... One of my threads was tripped. They are coming, we should escape." Trifa closed the panel to the engine, and nodded to Yuma.

That was there sign to leave.

 **-With Naruto-**

Naruto frowned for a moment.

"She was almost chosen to become the new leader for the White Fang. The Khan have been very important Faunus for a long time. While we, the Belladonna, have served as the leaders for the Faunus, the Khan have been something of... _protectors_ of Faunus." Naruto explained a little bit of the history. To say the Khan and Belladonna were close was not something to turn a nose at.

"The Khan were actually almost chosen to become the leaders of the Faunus, when Menagerie was first formed, the people put it to a vote to see who would lead our people. The Belladonna family were known for being wise, kind, but still being powerful fighters." Kali finished cooking a decent breakfast as she carried a plate with several stacks of _waffles_ towards the table. "Actually, some say that the Belladonna family have a _special power_ that attracts others to us." Kali teased as she nudged Naruto.

He grumbled.

"Special power, sounds cool." Emerald wanted to say she was interested.

She wasn't, but Kali scared her so she was going to pretend that she was interested.

"I'm not a Belladonna by blood." Naruto complained, and Kali smirked.

"We Belladonna seem to have this trait that makes people fall in love with us more easily. Even though my son here isn't my son by blood, it would seem that he inherited the trait in a very powerful way." Kali teased Naruto, knowing about his fan club. She herself was very popular, and even Ghira was popular. The only reason that Blake wasn't popular was simply because she very clearly wasn't interested in anything that wasn't her big brother.

Blake had avoided the Belladonna curse.

"It's a curse." Naruto whined.

"... I'm not _actually_ interested." Emerald stated with a smirk directed at Naruto. She had never seen him so embarrassed before. This was not only a refreshing change of pace from the usually laid back blond, but a welcome change. "Tell me more." Emerald glanced between mother and son.

"Moooooom."

"Oh shush you. The Belladonna curse isn't a real curse or anything, I personally don't believe in curses. Belladonnas just have trouble with love is all. I had quite a few men and women who fell in love with me when I was young, Ghira and I actually bonded over that." Kali mentioned with a large, cocky, smirk on her face.

Emerald was confused.

"... How did you bond over..."

"Mom and Dad are cousins." Naruto told Emerald, whose jaw _dropped_ at the casual admission of incest. She looked at Kali, expecting to have the woman deny it, but Kali just smiled and nodded her head.

"Second cousins actually, our parents are cousins. It isn't really a secret or anything, have you _seen_ our looks? I'm sure you've seen a picture of Ghira in the house somewhere." Kali mentioned as she glanced over towards a picture on the wall.

She and Ghira shared _so_ many familial traits that it was hard for people not to question if they were related or not.

Kali smiled when her scroll rung.

"That's Dad's ringtone." Naruto mentioned as she picked it up, and put it on speaker. "Hey Dad, you and I have a _lot_ to talk about when you get home." Naruto called out across the table, and a nervous laughter could be heard.

"... Whoops?"

"Ghira, you are in SO much trouble when you get home. How could you promise our son's hand to some bandit woman?" Kali gave her best strict tone to her husband over the scroll.

"We just got on the Bullhead, we should be back home in about 6 hours or so. I just wanted to call and tell you... Blake, do you here a strange beeping?"

"Strange beeping?" Kali questioned when a raised eyebrow. Naruto tilted his head in confusion when he heard that question. He wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Yeah, and it's getting faster..."

...

"It's a bomb! Get OFF that Bullhead!" Naruto shouted at the scroll when he heard the beeping. It sounded familiar to him, because he had seen Dust Bombs used for Dust Mining before. They were often used to open up cave ins. When a cave collapsed, Dust Bombs were used to blast away the rubble and free the people inside of the cave. "It's about to explode!" Naruto shouted.

Kali gasped.

"Blake-"

*BOO-*

The scroll cut out when it was destroyed by the explosion. They heard the explosion, and then nothing when the other end of the scroll was destroyed. Naruto's eyes widened for a moment and he looked at his mother. He rushed over to her side when she collapsed to her knees, her hands covering her mouth. Tears were already starting to fill up her eyes when the realization came to her, that her husband and daughter were both in danger, or even _dead_.

In just a moment, everything changed.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **This chapter will be the start of a new arc.**


	13. Chapter 13 To Be Strong

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

Naruto couldn't help but close his eyes when he laid said eyes on his sister.

Her condition was not good.

"Another day, and she would have been a goner. It's a miracle that she's even alive right now."

The right side of her face had a large burn mark going across it, and much of the right side of her body was bandaged up as well, similar burns on them. Her hair had been burned shorter than it used to be, now barely to her shoulder in length on the right side. Most of the damage had beem limited to her right side as well, the only damage that she had on the left side of her body was a large chunk of metal that he stabbed into her forearm. That had been removed, the wound had been stitched up, and they suspected that only a small scar would remain.

"There were no miracles..." Naruto's comment was solemn as he watched his mother hold his sister's unburned hand.

Kali had been devastated.

"Oh... my sweet, precious little girl." Kali brought Blake's hand up to her face and pushed it against her own forehead. She had tears streaming down her cheeks at seeing her daughter in such a state. There was an IV in Blake's arm, keeping her in a medical coma until her body recovered from the burns. As it was, she was going to be kept in a coma until her the medicine and creams repaired the skin and muscles on her body. "... Thank yo Ghira... thank you for protecting our baby." Kali whispered.

Naruto did smile, but it wasn't a happy smile.

His smile was one of pride, but there was no happiness to be found in it. He was proud of his father, the man had protected Blake. The man had protected his daughter, and sacrificed everything he could to save her. The fact that Blake was only this hurt, and not _dead_ was because of the fact that Ghira had protected her.

With his own life.

"She only had second degree burns, with proper medical treatment she won't experience any scarring. Sadly, almost half of her body had been damaged. We'll do our best to speed up her recovery."

Naruto only half listened to the doctor. He placed his hand on his mother's shoulder, and comforted her. He had his own tears that he wanted to shed, but now was not the time to shed those tears. He needed to be as strong as he could be for those he loved. Of course, Kali didn't seem to realize that he was touching her, too busy crying over her injured daughter.

"Mom... I have to go. Please, stay and look after Blake... she needs you right now." Naruto told his mother with a heavy heart.

He had to go.

"... Your leaving to give him his burial." Kali _stated_ , because she knew that Naruto had to go and do that. She knew that she wasn't strong enough to go and do it. Not with her husband having just died, and her daughter being so injured, to the point that she was placed in a medical coma to recover. Not to mention she was pregnant, and she had little doubt Naruto was trying to reduce her stress as much as he could for the baby. "... I'm sorry I can't be stronger..." Kali knew she looked like a mess.

When they found Ghira and Blake's bodies, she had been told that Ghira had already passed on. She had sent her son to _confirm_ the body, because Ghira had been so damaged that they almost couldn't tell it was him. She had sent her _son_ to go do something she knew she couldn't handle herself.

"... Don't be strong, I'll be strong for you... I'll be strong for the both of us." Naruto told Kali as he turned and started to walk towards the exit of the room.

He couldn't stay any longer than this.

Sienna was waiting for him outside of the room. She was wearing her ceremonial robes, and she gave a swift bow to him. She straightened her back once more, and she glanced into the room before the door could close.

"I have much to talk with you about, but I think it would be best to wait until after the ceremony... Chief." Sienna spoke more respectfully than before. She glanced to several nurses and doctors passing by. She addressed Naruto with all of the respect that his new position deserved.

With his father now deceased... the title of Chief naturally fell to his shoulders, as the eldest child and an adult in the eyes of their people.

"Sienna... I'm not in the mood to talk about politics with you." Naruto's tone was very sharp. He didn't want to talk about their usual subject matter. Not now, and not for awhile actually.

His fuse had _never_ been shorter.

Sienna nodded.

"It's not politics I want to talk with you about, but we need to hurry. It's time for us to lay Ghira's body to rest." Sienna was understanding of her fellow faunus. She had a lot to talk with him about now that he was chief, but she knew he wasn't ready to talk about it. She would give him a few days to cool his head, and come to terms with his father's death. She had experienced loss before, and personally knew that this was not something that was easy to recover from.

Not only was he experiencing loss... but he was now the chief of Menagerie, the youngest Chief in their history. He had a lot of weight on his shoulders now, and that weight would only grow more when she shared the information that she had learned.

"Da... Thank you Sienna, this is a hard time for everyone. I only hope that the person who killed him will be brought to justice." Naruto gripped his fist tightly.

Sienna saw his eyes turn red.

"... We have a clue about who did it. When I was having several men investigate the crash sight, Adam found traces of the bomb. There is reason to suspect that this was..." Sienna was stopped when Naruto placed his hand over her mouth. She saw him breathing deeply, his claws now fully formed, and his whisker marks having thickened. He looked closer to the image of a dangerous demon than he did a faunus at the moment, but Sienna had seen this form of him before.

This was the form he used when he slaughtered a horde of 150 grimm that had tried to invade Menagerie.

"Don't... if I learn who did this right now... then I don't think I'll be able to hold myself back. I might just go on a rampage." Naruto's voice was lower, darker, and his conviction was there. Sienna could tell that for once in Naruto's life... he was honestly about to go on a true rampage.

Sienna took his hand from her mouth.

"We don't know who did it, but we do have a clue. The bomb used was a Dust Bomb that is used for Dust mining... it had the Schnee family logo on it." Sienna spoke up anyway. "I believe that the people should know, and until we know for certain who killed your father... I believe that there should be a ban on all Schnee goods coming into Menagerie." Sienna wasn't blaming the Schnee, but there was evidence that their bombs were used for the explosion.

That enough would point a finger to them, but she wasn't head of the police force for nothing. She knew that it could have been a setup by somebody else, trying to point fingers to somebody who was an easy target for blame.

Naruto took a deep, calming breath.

"... We can talk about this later." Naruto wasn't going to make any rash choices in this.

He wasn't in the right state of mind to make those choices. As much as he wanted to march to Atlas, invade the Schnee mansion, and _demand_ explainations, he couldn't. He had a lot he needed to do in Menagerie, and he had to look after his people in their time of need. He had to look after his family in the delicate state they were in. Finally, he had to decide what the right course of action for the White Fang would be.

He wasn't his father, he couldn't lead Menagerie and the White Fang at the same time, not without help.

"This all happened after-"

"Sienna, Raven's people had nothing to do with this. Raven isn't a cowardly killer, if she wanted my Dad dead, she would face him herself." Naruto knew from experience that Raven was the kind of person who did anything for her tribe. She had even tried to kill him for the sake of her tribe, but at least she did it face to face with him.

She wasn't a good person, but she wasn't stupid either.

"Either way, I believe that Adam deserves recognition n for his actions. He found something that everyone else missed during the investigation. We would have no leads at all if it weren't for him." Sienna tried to change the topic somewhat.

She was surprised at how well Adam did.

None of her other men had been able to so much as find a single clue towards who did it, but Adam had managed to not only find traces of the bomb, but he had found the Schnee logo on it. He had given them the lead they needed to at least investigate who could have purchased the bomb.

"Adam..." The name sounded familar to Naruto as he repeated it.

"He's a skilled warrior, and apparently a very skilled detective. It might be best if we allow him to head the investigation into this matter." Sienna's words were serious. She placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Naruto... we _will_ find your father's killer. I won't allow somebody who spilled faunus blood to go unpunished." Sienna _promised_ Naruto.

This was a serious crime.

The Chief of Menagerie had been _assassinated_ , and another member of the Belladonna family had been critically injured. Everyone was freaking out, and for once she was actually glad that the bandits were on Menagerie. The people were feeling plenty of negative emotions with the passing of their chief. The bandits were doing wonderful work keeping the grimm out of the city.

Naruto grabbed Sienna by the shoulder and turned her to face him.

He kissed her _fully_ on the lips, surprising her by his unexpected move. She was truly surprised by his actions, until she saw that he had tears on his cheeks. The kiss lasted several seconds, and it neither got more nor less passionate, but when it ended she watched as Naruto wiped the tears off of his cheeks.

" _Thank you_."

"Faunus have to look out for each other. Your father and I disagreed on many things, but I still greatly respected him. He was a great leader for our people, and he deserved better than what happened to him. We may disagree on many things... but I am here for you." Sienna told him with her cat ears lowering to her head.

She was truly saddened by Ghira's death was well, the very fact that faunus blood had been spilled filled her with _sorrow_.

"Again... Thank you Sienna. I have so much on my plate right now... and I'm not sure I'll be able to handle it alone."

She just nodded.

"You have all of Menagerie behind you." Sienna reminded him as they left the hospital completely, and were met with a crowd of people.

It was time to give his father a proper burial.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	14. Chapter 14 Suspicions

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Fuuuuuuuuuh."

Naruto could not stop himself from letting out an extremely heavy sigh as he sat down at his father's... _his_ desk and looked at everything that he had to do. Not only was he having to take care of all of Menagerie as the Chief, but he was now having to take command of the White Fang because Blake was still in a medical coma, _and_ he was trying to start the process of creating a huntsman academy for Menagerie.

All of that was just the tip of the iceburg.

He was in the process of finishing his father's arrangements with the Branwen Bandit Tribe, and he was trying to get into contact with the Schnee Dust Company in order to get their help. Since it was a SDC Dust Comb used in his father's murder, that would mean that the bomb had a possibility of being tracked. People were _demanding_ retribution for their chief being killed, and Naruto wanted the person who did it imprisoned for their crimes. Not to mention there was the day to day things that a chief had to make sure happened in order for the village to run safely.

The area around Naruto started to turn into a sunny beach.

An illusion.

"Thanks Emerald, but putting me under an illusion to help me relax won't help me right now. Thanks for the effort though." Naruto smiled as the illusion faded, and he could see Emerald standing in front of his father's... _his desk_. No matter how many times that statement came up, he was sure that it would be a long time before he could think of it as anything other than his father's desk. "... I'm the Chief now... and I have people who need me now more than ever." Naruto stood up and started to grab several of his papers off of his desk that he completed.

He gave them to Emerald.

"You're exhausted Naruto, you _need_ to get some rest. You've been overworking yourself for a month now." Emerald wanted him to take a break for his own health. He hadn't been able to get a decent night's sleep since he became the chief.

He looked like he would collapse at any moment.

"... Can you take those to Sienna? I would... nevermind... at least knock before you come in Sienna." Naruto stated when he looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Sienna in her uniform walking towards him. Standing at a respectable distance behind her was the one who found the remains of the bomb, Adam Tauros. "... Adam..." Naruto nodded to the man, who nodded back to him.

Emerald found herself glared at by both Adam and Sienna.

"There is no need, I'll take these documents now. I was let in by your mother." Sienna spoke as she gave a bow to Naruto. She glared at the human in the room, Emerald, for being in the room. She still didn't approve of Emerald being allowed to stay on Menagerie, but the girl didn't really have a home, which by definition almost made her welcomed by Menagerie. "... I came with Adam because he requested to speak with you, though I believe privacy would be best." Sienna stared towards Emerald.

Her thoughts were well known.

She wanted the human out of the room.

"I've travelled with Naruto for months, I believe I've earned his trust." Emerald stated with a firm tone.

Sienna glared openly at her.

"This is a matter that doesn't concern you, and Naruto trusting you has nothing to do with this." Adam spoke up before Sienna could make her reply. While the words were different than what she would have chosen, Sienna did agree with them.

Naruto sighed.

"I take it this is about my father's murder again?" Naruto asked with a disappointed sigh.

This was... well he was going to bed angry tonight for sure. He hated when anything involving his father was brought up. He was doing his _best_ not to march to Vale and _demand_ answers. He was trying his very hardest to not go to war, a war he didn't want his people to experience. He had so many emotions that he was trying his hardest to bottle up.

"I have discovered a new lead as to the identity of the human-"

"-or faunus." Naruto stated, and he waved his hand for Adam to continue. Adam seemed to frown at the way he was corrected, while Sienna raised an eyebrow.

"A faunus? Naruto, surely you are jesting. Your father was beloved by the people. He was a symbol of a better life for many Faunus who were mistreated by Humans." Sienna had to admit to being a little concerned that Naruto was willing to think that a Faunus could be capable of such an act.

Were Faunus capable of _murder_? Yes, of course they were capable of the act and the thought. They were built with fangs, and abilities that allowed them to hunt their prey in the most adverse of conditions. One could say they were built for murder, but to murder their own chief, who allowed them to live a better life?

That was pure idiotic.

"I find it hard to imagine any Faunus would dare kill somebody from the great Belladonna family myself, and I've found evidence that narrows down the search." Adam had a smile on his face.

That smiled irked Naruto for some reason.

"How?" Emerald's question was pointed to a simple fact.

It had been a month since the crash, what left was there to find?

She was ignored.

"Fuuuuh... How?" Naruto asked, seeing as Emerald's question wasn't going to be answered because of her species.

"Adam."

"Yes Sienna, we looked over the remains of the bomb. It was a new model to the bomb that isn't used for mining. It looks closer to a military grade bomb used by Atlas than a bomb used for clearing cave rubble." Adam nodded to Sienna when she addressed him to answer the question. He had a slight smirk on his face when he saw Naruto's frown deepen even further than before.

He saw the anger on Naruto's face.

"With the discovery Adam made, I believe that this was an assassination attempt by James Ironwood. It's well known that Atlas is a very greedy Kingdom. They replaced Mantle, and were a primary instigator for the last war." Sienna walked towards Naruto and placed her hands on his desk. Emerald tensed up when she heard this information, while Adam forced the smile off of his face when Naruto looked at him, before returning his gaze to Sienna. "... Our leader, your father, was killed... and now we have _proof_ that it was done by Atlas Military. This was one of _their bombs_... They spilled Faunus blood Naruto. We deserve justice." Sienna's tone was filled with fire.

Naruto was tempted to agree with her.

"No."

"Excuse me?" Adam asked with a _genuine_ frown on his face, having heard that strange word being applied to his desires. Even Sienna was surprised when she heard Naruto say that.

"No?" Sienna asked him.

"No, what you're talking about isn't justice Sienna. It's revenge, and what is _worse_ is that you're suggesting I start a war on a theory. Just because it's an Atlas bomb, doesn't mean that it was used by somebody _from Atlas_. A war that I will remind you, we won't win." Naruto reminded Sienna.

Adam had to step forward.

"A war we _will_ win. Sir, but you are underestimating the power of our people. We're stronger, faster, and better than humans. You yourself are a prime example of that. All by yourself, you destroyed an entire invasion of grimm. You're a frightening monster when you're angry." Adam spoke nothing but praise for Naruto's combat power. He had seen the battle that he spoke of. It was a battle against what had to be close to a thousand grimm, and Naruto had cleared through those numbers with ease.

A furious Naruto could destroy an army of humans no problem.

"... I'm not suggesting a full blown war, but a show of force to remind them that just because they isolated us to this island, does not mean that they can push us around is the best course of action." Sienna partially agreed with Naruto, but she mostly agreed with Adam on this one. They suffered a heavy loss with the loss of their leader. "You can't be thinking about letting your father's killer go free-"

Naruto slammed his hand against his desk.

Everyone jumped.

'Naruto...' Emerald thought when she saw the look of pure _rage_ in his eyes.

"You think I _don't want blood_?! I want blood more than you could possibly imagine. I want to find the one who did this, and I want to rip whoever did it to _shreds_ with my own two hands." Naruto's eyes were blood red as he spoke. The changes on his face showing how very close he was to snapping and attacking somebody. It was clear that his temper was hanging on by a thread at the moment.

Naruto growled for a second, before he sat down and placed his hands together, taking several deep breaths.

"Then-"

Naruto raised his hand to stop Adam.

"... but killing whoever did this won't bring my Dad back. I want justice, but revenge isn't justice, and it won't stop there. Soon others will want revenge on us for hurting their loved ones, and it will become a cycle of anguish. I love this nation... and my father loved this nation. I don't want to see Menagerie suffer for my own personal revenge. The one who did this will be brought to justice for his crimes... because if we allow that person to go free, who knows who else they will hurt?" Naruto asked with a sad look on his face as he walked over to the window and looked out over Menagerie. He didn't want to see it destroyed, to find everything he loved taken from him.

He didn't want to live through his own personal hell once more.

Sienna nodded respectfully.

"You are the Chief, but if Atlas is responsible... and they do attack us... what will you do?" Sienna asked him with a careful eye.

...

"... If they try and bring the fight to us, then I will do whatever it takes to defend Menagerie and her people. I won't go to war, but I won't stand aside and allow others to bring war to us either." Naruto spoke after careful consideration for his words. Sienna nodded with a smile, happy with his answer.

That was an answer she could accept.

"Your father would be very proud. I'll take these and look them over. I'll also try and get into contact with the Atlas council to set up a meeting with them at a neutral location." Sienna was sure that Ghira would be proud of how hard Naruto was trying to be what his people needed. She knew that she was proud to see him taking the position seriously.

Though she wished he could see things from her point of view.

"Thank you for your time, I hope that your family will make it through this difficult time. It would be a shame if anything else happened. I wish only the _best_ for all of you." Adam spoke his words as he turned to leave, his piece stated. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the way Adam said that, and frowned for a moment when Adam left the room.

"That guy gave off a creepy vibe." Emerald stated, and she was ignored by Sienna.

"Yeah... Sienna, I've been doing some searching of my own... In those papers is a list of names of every faunus that I think would benefit from my Dad's death. Before we go demanding answers from other nations I think investigating ourselves would be best." Naruto mentioned as Sienna started to look through the papers, and she found the list, and thankfully it was a short list.

She stopped with widened eyes when she saw the first name on the list.

"What do you want me to do?" Sienna asked with dead serious eyes.

"Keep an eye on everyone on that list, and tell me if any of them act suspiciously. You're dismissed." Naruto told her, and she nodded her head.

She had a lot of work to do.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	15. Chapter 15 Suspects

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

The time had come.

"I was wondering when my soon-to-be husband would be paying me a visit. Is there anything I can get you? Tea, booze, or how about a nice cup of coffee?"

Raven had a slight smile/smirk on her face as she welcomed Naruto into her tent. Naruto glanced towards some of the bandits that were watching him from outside of the tent with a raised eyebrow, before he closed the flap to her tent. He was surprised at how good the camp looked, and how hard all of the bandits were working. He hadn't been able to make the time to visit the bandit tribe before now, but now he had the chance since he needed to talk with Raven.

"You knew I would be coming... future vision?" Naruto asked when he saw that she had already prepared drinks.

"My future sight is useless now. There are simply too many possible futures, and those futures are always multiplying... At this point, I might as well not even have my Main Semblence. One of my men saw you coming and told me." Raven explained simply as she grabbed a bottle of her cheap stuff and started to down it easily. She wiped her lips, before she sat on the groun in front of a small table, right down on a pillow. "... Though this isn't just some booty call, is it?" Raven asked Naruto with a knowing smirk.

He nodded.

"I wanted to check up on you... and ask you some questions." Naruto told her, and she nodded her head.

"I don't know you killed your father, and it wasn't any of my men. Coming to Menagerie was perhaps the best thing for my tribe... we have most the freedom of being away from the kingdoms, but we also have a real home... I wouldn't risk this." Raven watched as Naruto sat down in front of her. She hadn't been able to see the proper future for years now, and everytime she tried to look, the possible futures that were being created just kept multiplying.

There was no point to doing it anymore.

Naruto filed the way she said 'main Semblence' for later questioning.

"We're engaged to be married... with my father dead, if you have my child, that child will be next in line to take over Menagerie if I die. You aren't the only suspect, and I believe you when you say that you didn't do it." Naruto knew what type of person that Raven was after meeting with her once. She wasn't the type to risk her people, and put their lives at risk. She had even tried to kill him so that she could protect her people. Her reasons for not doing it were valid, but he wouldn't be doing his job if he didn't question her.

Raven laughed bitterly.

"My people aren't trusted by the faunus here, and this is a small island... it isn't in our best interest to cause conflict here." Raven pointed out with a serious glance at him.

Her people had freaked out at the news of the death of the chief, knowing that they would surely be the first ones to be blamed for it. The fact that it had been over a month since his death, and they weren't being punished for it, was a miracle. Rather than a miracle, she could tell it was because Naruto wasn't allowing his people to believe that they were the cause without proof.

"That's way I believe you... may I?" Naruto looked at the bottle in her hand, and she tossed it to him, and watched as he raised it to his lips and downed almost half of it without breathing. He slammed it down on the table and a heavy sigh. "... I hate booze." Naruto spoke with his tongue sticking out.

So bitter.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry about your father. He was a good man, he gave my tribe a chance. He was a good man, and a good leader." Raven hadn't had the chance to talk with Naruto for a good long time since they met. "How are you doing?" Raven questioned him somewhat out of obligation, but also because she could see how stressed he was.

Those were some serious bags under his eyes.

Eyes that he closed.

"I'm sure you understand, you're a leader too."

"I'm the leader of about 100 bandits... you're the leader of thousands of people, and you have a lot on your plate. I also don't have to deal with laws... the scale of what we do as leaders is vastly different." Raven didn't understand what he was going through. She was the leader of so few people that she could settle things just by talking to a few people. Most of the time she was free to do what she wanted to do.

Naruto was the leader of _thousands_ of people, and he had White Fang members in _all_ of the Kingdoms and villages that now answered to him.

To compare a Bandit Leader to the Leader of Faunus-kind was like comparing a housecat to a tiger.

The difference was vast.

"It's hard... I understand why Dad wanted to give Sienna command of the White Fang. It's all driving me insane... and..." Naruto paused and looked at her.

"Your father is older than you, and more experienced with being a leader. You had your title given to you before you were ready. Given that, you're doing a wonderful job. Of course, the fact you are being forced into an arranged marraige isn't helping you." Raven could see what he had been getting at when he trailed off. Her arrangement with Ghira was set in stone, written in paper and signed in blood. It was a binding legal agreement that solidified the alliance between Menagerie and the Branwen tribe.

It had to be causing a lot of stress on Naruto, combining with his stress of having the role of leader thrust on him before he was ready, and adding to the weight of his father's death.

"It's really not... you won't call it off?" Naruto asked her, and she shook her head.

"I could, but I won't force it on you while you are struggling with finding your father's killer. If you want, I can have my men help." Raven offered, and this time he shook his head.

Much to her confusion.

"Most of Menagerie doesn't trust any of you yet. Your group trying to find my father's murderer would only be seen as you covering your tracks. I'm sure none of you had anything to do with it, but I'm still having Sienna do checks on your men so that nobody will put the blame on you." Naruto didn't want them to be falsely accused of the crime. He knew that Raven wasn't the type to do something so cowardly as to push blame on somebody else for her own crime.

She was a cocky bitch, and would own up to her crimes, as well as the reasons behind her crimes if confronted about it.

"I'll let my men know that their questioning is a formality... you make it sound like you have this under control." Raven spoke, and Naruto frowned.

"I have a few suspects in mind... the people most likely to gain something from this." Naruto mentioned.

Now Raven was interested.

In every future she saw Naruto in, when she was still looking into the future, she always saw that he was good at figuring people out. He was an idiot, but damnit if the man wasn't good at noticing the small details about others.

"Do tell." Raven leaned forward in interest.

Since she couldn't see into the past, this was something that she was actually very curious about.

"The first is Jacques Schnee, but I doubt it's him. While having Menagerie suffer the loss of our chief would distract us from how he treats his faunus workers, the man knows business. He won't use a bomb that has his family crest on it, not when there is a chance the symbol will be found." Naruto raised a single finger as he pointed that out. Adam might have found the symbol, but that meant little.

 _Anybody_ could buy that bomb, all having the Schnee symbol meant was that it had been created by the SDC. Having that symbol didn't actually point a finger at the SDC, but the man was still a suspect purely for the reasons that he _did_ have something to gain.

"Next?"

"War is good for developing weaponry and furthering technology, and since this was Atlas tech we aren't familiar with... then James Ironwood is a likely suspect. War would further Atlas' economy and ensure they would grow stronger... but the man, for all his war talk, doesn't actually wish for war. He wants what is best for mankind... while he has _reason_ for wanting war, I personally know he won't do it." Naruto raised his second finger, and once more gave reasons that James would want to kill his father, and wouldn't want it. Still, he was a likely suspect that Naruto couldn't ignore.

Raven scowled.

"... I have to agree with you, James might be willing to go to war, but he won't be the one to start a war. He just refuses to back down from them." Raven might hate James, but that wasn't to say that she didn't understand the man's position.

"... Then there is Sienna Khan-"

"Really?" Raven interupted Naruto, and gave gave her a piece of paper that showed a list of names.

 _Adam Tauros, Sienna Khan, Jacques Schnee, Kali Belladonna, James Ironwood, Raven Branwen, Naruto U. Belladonna._

"You're on this list too?" Raven was _surprised_ when she saw that Naruto had placed his own name on this list of suspects.

"Sienna, mom, and I are all on this list simply because we all have something to gain from Dad's death... even though we aren't suspects. This is the list of people who will gain from my father's death." Naruto explained, and Raven rubbed her chin in thought.

Interesting.

"... That leaves Adam Tauros." Raven spoke, and Naruto frowned.

"Here is the problem, Adam doesn't have the methods to get an experimental Atlas bomb by himself. Adam is the biggest supporter of war against humans, but there is video footage of him being far away from the crime scene... This is actually the worse case scenerio." Naruto flinched at the thought of what this would imply. It was the one situation that would be worse than if a human killed his father for war or money. Those reasons were horrible, but they could be fixed by sending the people who commited the crime to jail.

"... Civil war..." Raven realized what this could lead to.

"If Adam is really the one behind this, that means he has _people_ who are working with him. That means we have people who are willing to do whatever it takes to start a war with the humans, including spilling the blood of our own people." Naruto looked truly saddened at that possibility, and Raven sympathized with him.

No wonder he was so stressed out.

This could cause a civil war in Menagerie.

"... If it's him, you can't send him to jail... his people will break him out." Raven noted for Naruto, who nodded.

Naruto sighed.

"If it is him... then I'm going to have to show the people of Menagerie that I will not tolerate Adam's actions. If Adam really did this... then he not only murdered the Chief of Menagerie, but he also tried to start a war with the humans, and a civil war amonst ourselves... and his punishment will be... severe." Naruto stood up and gave Raven a nod.

He had a lot of work to do, so he turned and started to walk out of the tent.

Raven had one question.

"What is this punishment?" Raven asked Naruto just before he could leave, and he turned around and gave her perhaps the one face she didn't know he could make.

A face with no emotions.

" _Public Execution._ "

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	16. Chapter 16 NO

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!"

Kali winced when she heard the sounds of Naruto screaming from inside of his office. She heard the sounds of some heavy things crashing against the wall and floor as well. She had no doubt in her mind that Naruto was angry at something, she could hear it in his voice even from outside of the room. She had a tea tray in her hands, having made some tea for Naruto since she was sure that he could use something to help him relax.

'Ghira had never intended for Naruto to become Chief until he was older... I can't even imagine how much of a burdin this is for him.' Kali thought with a combination of shame, and even pride. She was ashamed of the fact that she wasn't in a condition to take on the role of temporary chief until Naruto was ready, but she wasn't in a place where she could allow herself to become so stressed.

It wouldn't be good for the life growing inside of her, and she needed to be the shoulder of comfort for her son when it was finally time for him to mourn his father.

"Naruto, you really need to take a break."

So Emerald was with Naruto.

"Naruto... Tea?" Kali called through the door, and the door was opened for her by Emerald. She walked into the room, and saw the floor was a mess of papers and books. She saw Naruto sitting behind his desk, his now clean desk, with his head in his hands. He was red in the face, and visibly upset. He was breathing heavy, but when he saw her standing there, he took some deep and no doubt calming breaths.

The shame hit Kali once more.

"Mom..." Naruto called out to her, and she set the tray down on his desk, and looked at his face.

His face had some scruff on it, he was a young man now and grew facial hair, since he had been practically locked up in his office for days now. The bags under his eyes were heavier than she had ever seen them before.

"The doctor said that Blake's all healed now, she won't even have a scar. They're going to wake her from her coma in a few days." Kali gave Naruto the good news that she had been saving for when he left his office. She wasn't looking forward to explaining to Blake what happened to her father, or that her brother was engaged to be married, but she was happy that her little girl would be awake again.

She smiled when she saw the light smile appear on Naruto's face.

Then he frowned.

"... Does anyone other than you and the doctor know about this?" Naruto asked her, and she blinked.

"I don't believe so, this is a family matter so I don't think a lot of people would really know about it." Kali stated, and Emerald winced when she saw Naruto's eyes go hard once more. She saw him bring his scroll out, and start typing down a message.

"Good, but just to be sure... I'm telling Sienna to double Blake's security." Naruto whispered, he wasn't talking to either Kali nor Emerald. He was just working, and he stood up to start gathering all of the books that he had thrown from his desk in a fit. "I'll clean this up..." Naruto started.

Emerald placed a hand on top of his when he grabbed a book.

"Just sit down, I'll pick these up." Emerald didn't like seeing Naruto pushing himself to try and make everything perfect. She much prefered it when Naruto was the type of guy who just went with the flow of things, and didn't need to plan everything out. " _I insist._ " Emerald truly insisted, and Naruto sat back down.

Kali pushed a cup of tea in front of Naruto.

Naruto sipped it.

"It's Jasime Sake, I made it for your father when he got stressed." Kali smiled when she saw Naruto sink back into his chair. She placed a hand on his desk, and she slid up and sat on top of it. She couldn't drink any of the tea herself, but she was glad that Naruto was relaxing a little more because of it.

"Thanks."

"It's made of sake from Mistral, mixed with jasmine tea and lemon, and 2 cubes of brown sugar." Kali explained it for him further. "So what has you frustrated?" Kali asked as she saw Emerald move a short stack of papers from the floor to in front of Naruto.

"Atlas." Emerald stated.

"Atlas?" Kali asked with a confused look towards Naruto, even more so when she heard him let out a heavy, angered sigh. Kali pushed the tea cup in Naruto's hand towards his mouth. "Relax and drink." Kali told Naruto, and he sipped at his drink, but he was still visibly annoyed.

"Atlas is demanding to know why I've cancelled trade with them. All of this is from them, the SDC, several small business, and James Ironwood." Naruto explained as he looked through all of the papers with an annoyed glare.

Until Atlas as a whole, their small and big businesses, and their military, had been cleared of suspicion for the death of his father, he was placing a ban on trade with them. He was also placing a travel ban. No faunus was to go to Atlas, and no tourists were allowed to come _from_ Atlas either. Only Faunus were being allowed from Atlas, and only those who passed serious background checks.

"We depend on them for Dust though." Kali was a little worried.

Naruto showed off papers with the Mistral symbol on them, and several papers with the Vale symbol on them.

"I know, which is why I'm talking with businesses in Mistral and Vale. I've secured produce shipments from Vale, and but Mistral is refusing to do business with us. You know, because we have their bandits." Naruto mentioned with anger creeping up into his voice again.

Mistral should be GRATEFUL, since now they didn't have bandits travelling around their kingdom, causing chaos. Instead, now they were being placed under suspicion for something that was only helping them. Now they were refusing trade, no doubt suspection that trade would result in bandits going back into their country.

"How about Vacuo?"

"Don't say-" Emerald tried to warn her.

"Don't get me started on Vacuo, asking if they can send 1000 of their soldiers to guard our borders! They're asking for us to pay the soldiers wages, give them shelter, and feed them! We don't have the resources to do that! It's hard enough feed our own people!" Naruto shouted as he stood up and stomped around the desk. He kicked a book that was on the ground, before he collapsed back into his chair.

Kali winced at the shout, while Emerald looked at her stressed friend with saddened eyes.

Nothing was going his way.

"Drink." Kali reminded Naruto.

"Sorry... Dad had to do _all of this_?" Naruto asked her as he looked at everything.

"All the work was a lot more manageable with your father... everything has been thrown into chaos lately though. Give it awhile, and things should calm down." Kali tried her best to be supportive. She knew that Naruto had more on his plate than even his father had most of the time.

Chief of Menagerie, Leader of the White Fang, engaged to be married, dealing with several difficult kingdoms, searching for his father's killer, his sister in the hospital, and to top it all off, all of it was thrown against him at once.

"I need to work harder. I need to get all of this done... when Blake wakes up, she's going to be devastated, and I need to be there for her. I'm her big brother." Naruto muttered as he looked towards the stacks of books that Emerald placed on his desk. Naruto picked up the book on gardening and vegetation, before he went back to where he left out. "I'm looking at what type of crops that we could grow on Menagerie, and see if I can get them from Vale. The farmers are willing to try growing more crops... and Raven with her tribe were able to expand out border a little." Naruto looked towards the map that was on the ground next to him.

Naruto used a red marker, and started to circle a plot of land.

"There are a lot of houses there." Kali mentioned.

"I know. I'm going to talk with all of the people who live here, and see if they will be willing to relocate their homes a little further away. These houses are located on very good soil for growing crops. It will be inconvenient for them to move, but in time we'll have a better food situation." Naruto tried to plan everything out. He knew that a lot of people were going to be upset at having to move homes to a less desirable location.

Naruto sighed and slammed his head against his desk.

With expanded borders, there was more room to make houses for people, and they could use the better land for growing crops, or maybe even create a water purification plant so that they could have a better source of fresh water. To do that, they needed Dust, and since Atlas was banned from them, and they were banned from trading with Mistral, they needed to work out a deal with either Vacuo or Vale for Dust. That, have a team go into the mountains to mine for Dust of their own, but that was too dangerous for them to even attempt right now.

"What are these plans?" Kali asked when she saw the map that Naruto had circled.

"My alternate to the Dust problem. Menagerie gets a lot of sunlight, and since we're in the middle of the ocean we have a good amount of wind. I was hoping that we could use solar power and wind power. Alternative power is our best bet since trading for Dust isn't the best option. If we have that, we can start building a plant to make pure drinking water." Naruto explained as he showed off the lands that he was planning on putting each power source in. The land hadn't been claimed as their border yet. He would need to talk with Raven about expanding their borders once more.

Once the borders were expanded even more, then production of the power plants would be able to commence. With a steady source of reliable power, then water purification could increase, and with food production already being worked out, then Menagerie would become so much more stable. Not to mention with three different types of plants opening up, that would create more jobs, which would only help them with their economic growth.

"Ask about the Aquas." Emerald pointed out.

"Aquas?" Kali asked.

"I've already contacted with Aquatic Faunus, those who live in the water mostly. They're building support structures under the water so that we can expand our residential area to on top of the water." Naruto explained with a sigh of relief. His people were listening to him, and even though he was asking a lot of them, most of them weren't complaining about his plans for helping them.

Kali beamed in pride.

This was amazing!

With Naruto's plans, life on Menagerie and the _quality_ of life would become so much better. Naruto was quickly bringing Menagerie into the future, something his father had always been rather stubborn about.

"What about this?" Kali wondered about the area that Naruto had marked off away from the island, in the ocean.

"I have no idea why I marked that area of the map. I'm so tired right now." Naruto complained, and the pride that Kali was feeling simmered down when she remembered just how far her son was pushing himself.

Great leader in the making or not, he was no good to anyone or himself if he pushed himself too far.

"Yeah, and you need a break. Naruto, seriously, go to bed, and sleep in tomorrow. You're burning yourself out." Emerald pointed out to him again.

Naruto shook his head.

Kali pushed the tea into his hand.

"I agree with her. Naruto, son, you need some rest. For months now, you've been pushing yourself harder and harder. Please, for me, for Blake, for..." Kali placed her hand on her stomach. She was close to 5 months pregnant now, and was clearly showing. "... your little brother. Nobody on Menagerie likes seeing you like this. We all love you... I'm sure everyone will understand if you need to take a day to rest." Kali was soft spoken when she told all of this to him.

It broke her heart to see her little ray of sunshine so exhausted.

Naruto thought about it.

"No-"

Kali didn't accept no, instead, she took the tea tray and bonked Naruto on the head as hard as she could.

"Ow!?" Naruto shouted when he held the top of his head. He stared at his mother, far more awake than he had been before.

...

"Sorry, I was trying to knock you out." Kali had attempted to force Naruto to sleep with a strong bonk. If it had worked, she would have had Emerald drag Naruto to his room, and then turn off Naruto's alarm clock so that he could sleep in. With how tired he was, she doubted anything could have woken him from a long rest.

" _I'm sorry_ for being so durable, that hurt, I repeat, ow. Yeah, fine, I'll go get some rest. Just don't hit me in the head again." Naruto rubbed the top of his head, giving his mother a look of surprise at the bonk.

Emerald tried not to laugh.

Most people, in an exhausted state, would have been knocked out by that. Leave it to Naruto to not get knocked out for his own good. The one time getting knocked out would have been great for him, and Naruto doesn't go down.

"... Just like I planned it."

"No!" Naruto denied that Kali had planned his reaction. She had the decency to look sheepish when Naruto walked towards the door to his office. "No." Naruto looked at her and pointed a finger at her, before he left the room and closed to door behind him.

...

"At least-" Kali started before Naruto opened the door again.

"No."

Maybe a day of rest would do him some good.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	17. Chapter 17 Naruto's Day Off

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"What do you mean I can't speak with Naruto?"

Sienna was both annoyed, and confused, when she was met with residence at the front door of the Belladonna home. Kali of all people, somebody who knew just how much needed to be done in Menagerie, was keeping her from Naruto. She had no reason to keep her away from the chief when she had important matters to talk with him about. Even more when she had both security matters to discuss, and she she had the results to all of the searching she had been doing for the last several months.

"Naruto is sleeping right now." Kali whispered as she directed her mouth away from the inside of the home.

Sienna raised an eyebrow.

"Well wake him up, this is important. The Aqua Faunus and the Desert Faunus are having a dispute again over who has the right to the border area, and new leads to Ghira's killer have been discovered." Sienna tapped her foot impatiently. She could handle the Aqua and Desert thing by herself, mostly, but if Naruto was the one who did something, the results would be much more long term. Not to mention since he was more well recieved than she was, it would take less work for Naruto to get the two opposite types to get along for the moment.

Kali should know this.

"Sorry, but he needs to sleep. All of that can wait until tomorrow." Kali insisted anyway.

Okay, now Sienna was annoyed.

"Okay Kali, I'm ordering you-"

*CONK*

Sienna didn't even see it coming when Kali took a wooden tray and smashed it into the top of her head. Either way, see it or not, Sienna was out like a light the second the wood hit her skull. Her head not nearly as strong as Naruto's dense head, so when she hit the ground, Kali smiled and looked at her weapon of choice with a smile on her face.

"Yep, that is better... Naruto is just weird for not being knocked out." Kali had almost lost confidence when she couldn't knock her son out with a blow to the head. It made her feel that she lost strength over her years as a stay at home mother. That line of thinking was wrong, her training hadn't faded even after years of doing nothing. She could still knock somebody out with random objects.

 **-Later that Day-**

"Asleep? It's the middle of the day, and I _know_ that Naruto is extremely busy. There is no way he is asleep."

Raven wasn't amused by the joke that Naruto was "asleep" as Kali put it. She came from the bandit camp all the way into main Menagerie, so that she could see about spending some time with her husband to be. To try and build a stronger bond with him by helping him with some of his work load. She had already finished all of the things she usually did as leader, and to be honest she didn't have much to do, so why not give Naruto a helping hand?

"He's been overworked, so I made him take a day off." Kali stated.

Raven didn't agree.

"Leaders don't get days off. Once Naruto finished all of his work, he will have much more free time." Raven stated with a nonchalant wave of her hand. She understood that Naruto was doing so much more than any other leader of Menagerie, and she had noticed that several big projects were starting to go underway.

Like the Faunus who had started construction on a Solar Power Plant right next to her camp, which was annoying to her with the noise they were making. Though, she could appreciate the way that Naruto ordered his people to begin working on bringing Menagerie into the next age. A time of economical and technological evolution was needed for Menagerie, which was much less developed than other Kingdoms in tech.

"Day. Off." Kali insisted to Raven with a forced smile.

Her son was getting his damn day off, and she wasn't going to let anyone mess with it. He needed it more than anything else right now.

"Let me speak with-"

*CONK*

Raven had a wooden tray smashed into the side of her head, and proceeded to pass out on the ground, eyes rolled into the back of her head. The blow was so unexpected that she didn't even think to dodge it, or prepare herself for it. Kali looked down at Raven with a sour look, the most unpleased one.

"He's my son, you aren't taking him from me!..." Kali shouted, before she paused. "... Wow, I have a lot of resentment built up towards you. I guess I'm a little overprotective after all." Kali had always despised the day that Naruto would get married, and would become somebody elses. He was her son, and she wanted him to depend on her a little longer. She didn't want to see him growing up too quickly.

She learned a little bit about herself today.

 **-Later that Day-**

*CONK*

 **-Later that Day-**

*CONK - CONK - CONK*

 **-With Naruto-**

"Aaaaaaaaaah... that was a good nap... I actually feel a lot better after that." Naruto yawned as he started to stretch, still laying down on the bed. He was so happy that nobody interupted his sleep. He even had a pleasant dream, for the first time in months. He looked out towards the window, and saw that the sun was in the middle of the sky, so he had woken up with plenty of the day still left to enjoy. "A day off... I think I'm going to enjoy some sun on the roof." Naruto spoke to himself with a wide smile.

He needed this, and he was going to thank his mother for encouraging him to rest himself.

Naruto grabbed his scroll from the pillow next to him, and he turned it on, before he switched to the security camera that he had put in Blake's hospital room. He checked up on her, and saw that Emerald was standing guard with several Menagerie soldiers. He nodded to himself with relief, happy that Blake was being protected on his day off. He was going to make time to go and see her when she was woken up from her medical coma. Naruto stood up and started to walk towards the door.

Naruto walked into the hallway, and down the hall, before he noticed how oddly quiet it was.

Oh well, not important.

When he entered the living room, that was when Naruto saw what was important. He looked and saw Sienna, Raven, several of the merchants, mostly knocked out and tied up in the living room. She even saw his mother dragging a freshly knocked out person away from the front door. Raven and Sienna had both woken up, and were glaring at his mother, no doubt having been some of the first to be knocked out.

Naruto palmed his face.

"If I have a Mother-Complex, than you have a Son-Complex... seriously Mom, you didn't need to go this far." Naruto stated as he walked up behind his mother.

"YOU WON'T WAKE MY SON!"

Kali dropped the body she was dragging, before she spun around and whacked Naruto in the head with the wooden tray.

"OW!?"

Kali then blinked when she looked towards _Naruto_ as the person who she assumed was trying to wake her son. She saw Naruto holding the top of his head with a pained look, and he gave her a light glare.

'I hate the fact that he wasn't knocked out by that.' Sienna thought when she looked Naruto take the blow that knocked her out, with only moderate annoyance to show for it. She had always viewed herself as tough, but apparently she didn't come close to Naruto's toughness.

Raven just stared.

'... Figures, he's too dense to be knocked out like that.' Raven expected that as the outcome.

"Oh, I'm sorry Naruto. Don't mind me, just continue enjoying your day off. I'll make some snacks." Kali pretended like there weren't several tied and gagged people in the room with them. She tried to make everything sound as normal as she possibly could, since when you pretended something was normal, sometimes people ignored abnormal things out of habit.

Naruto looked at her with a dull expression.

*Bop*

Naruto karate chopped the top of his mother's head as lightly as he could. He didn't hurt her, but she made a hurt expression.

"Free them, and apologize to them. I'm going to to the roof to relax, don't knock anyone else out. Thanks for helping, but I would rather _not_ have to deal with this if you continue like this." Naruto stated as he crossed his arms. He was stern with his mother, and he resisted her kitty pout when she gave it to him. She nodded her head with the pout still in place, so Naruto walked towards the stairs that would take him to the roof. "Sorry for her... but please don't bother me for the rest of the day. I need a day of relaxation more than I thought I did." Naruto apologized to the tied up people as he passed by them.

He wasn't dealing with any of this right now.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **5 of my coworkers came down with a virus, so low and behold, I was called in to cover the shifts of several people.**  
 **On the bright side, I worked 112 hours this week, and have a ton of overtime.**

 **The downside, I've had no free time to do any writing.**


	18. Chapter 18 She Must Die

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"This seems... a little cruel, don't you think? I mean... we killed Ghira, and Naruto is already planning great things for Menagerie. Do we really need to do... this? Why is Adam so..."

Trifa didn't feel great about doing this anymore.

To kill their peaceful Chief Ghira was one thing, when that could bring about a war with the humans that they had a real chance of winning. That was a murder for the sake of the improvement of their lives. Naruto, as the new Chief, had already laid plans that would allow their nation to _thrive_ in the near future. With the foundations for a Huntsman Academy being laid down, as well as Solar Power Plants being build, and even Wind Power Plants, having been put into construction, it would only be a matter of time before their quality of life would vastly improve.

"She needs to die. For our people. We both know that Chief Naruto loves his sister dearly, and to have her die would spur such great anger in him that he would lash out at the first person he suspected." Yuma crossed his arms as he stood over Blake, the unconscious girl looking peaceful, as if her life wasn't being placed in danger once more.

Even Yuma couldn't help but look quilty.

For the greater good of their people or not, he was about to kill a helpless girl, who couldn't even defend herself.

"I know... but... we've already done so much. We _killed_ Ghira... I know at the time, it seemed like the right thing... and Menagerie will be getting so much better. But he was such a great leader... I don't feel good about doing that anymore." Trifa felt much more guilt than when they first started. No, the fact that what they did really did improve Faunus life was what made it even worse. The fact that they killed a great leader, and forced his son into the position before he was truly ready, which was bringing forth new ideas, caused them guilt.

Yuma pulled out his knife, as did Trifa.

"Today, Blake is scheduled to be woken from her medical coma. We have to killed her now. That way we can place _evidence_ that it was Atlas covering their tracks." Yuma raised his knife above his head, knowing exactly where he was going to be aiming for.

The chest.

"... You're right, we finally have the power to wage war... it's time for Faunus to rule the planet." Trifa relented and took aim for her stabbing point. She aimed near the stomach. One dagger was all that was needed, but the extra cruelty was suppose to inspire rage and anger from Naruto.

Time to kill.

With two well aimed strikes, they each plunged the daggers into Blake's motionless body. Blake didn't scream, or wake up, or even do anything more than jerk. The jerk only being caused by them slamming their arms into her body. Blood came from her mouth, but not a sound with it. They watched the color, Blake was next to the window so that her time in a coma didn't affect her healthy skin, fade away from her body quickly as her blood pooled and stained the white sheets red.

Trifa looked on in guilt, and Yuma looked away.

It was done.

"... We did it." Yuma whispered.

"... For the greater..." Trifa's eyes widened when she intended to let go of the knife, but a hand rose up and grabbed her wrist. Yuma looked at her, only to feel a hand wrap around his hand as well.

They faced a grip that caused them to fall to their knees in pain as their wrists were broken by the sheer force.

"Is that enough proof for you Sienna that Adam is the culprit?"

They heard Blake's voice, and they looked towards the bed and saw her eyes open up as she sat up, with two blades still in her body. They watched as she glared down at both of them with rage filled eyes.

"How!?" Yuma literally shouted in horror.

The only person anyone in Menagerie knew that could survive being stabbed in his vitals was their current Chief.

"Did you _really_ think I would leave my sister unguarded... for even a moment?" Blake... not Blake spoke as her looks started to change.

Then, like an illusion fading away, Blake was gone.

Naruto was in her place.

Sienna was standing in the corner with her arms crossed, and two of the Elite Police Guards standing on either side of her. Yuma looked over towards the other side of the room, and saw Kali helping Emerald stand up.

"Aaaaah... doing it to two people gives me such a headache..." Emerald complained as she rubbed both sides of her head. Showing two people illusions at the same time was truly stressful to her mind, doable, but the stress would be giving her a hell of a headache for a few hours.

Sienna looked at the two with shame.

"... I don't like this one bit. You two... how could you harm your own brethren? I understand hating humans, but to think you were willing to kill your own kind. I should have your faunus traits removed, and force you to live out your days banished from Menagerie." Sienna spoke harshly, her teeth bared with rage.

A fate even _worse_ than death.

To die a faunus wasn't really an honor, but to have everything that makes you a faunus _removed_. To be banished from the home of the Faunus, and to never be allowed to call ones self a Faunus again. To take everything away from a person that they made them who they were, with no way of getting it back, was a greater punishment than the honor of being allowed to find atonement in death.

"NO!" Trifa shouted as she struggled against Naruto's grip.

Yuma nodded his head solemnly.

"If you don't want to live your lifes in shame... then give us a list of everyone who has sided with Adam, and participated in his schemes." Naruto spoke with a frown. "Your punishment will be a lot lighter if you cooperate." Naruto explained as his mother went to his side and pulled the daggers from his body. The Elite Guards came up to Trifa and Yuma, and pulled their arms behind their backs, yanking them up to their feet.

"I thought public execution was-"

"I'm not doing this for revenge, and I want to keep deaths as low as possible. Adam Tauros will be captured, and his execution will serve to show everyone that we, the Faunus, are just as capable of being as black hearted as they believe humans to be." Naruto spoke as he looked at the prisoners with pity.

Pity.

He didn't hate either of them, they regretted their actions. They had been seduced by the words of a man who was promising them something they couldn't resist. They were going to be punished for their actions, they weren't getting out of it. They commited murder against the Chief of Menagerie, and attempted murder a second time.

"Adam isn't on Menagerie... he planned on taking a rogue faction of the White Fang, and destroying a mine in Atlas. He wants to cause a cave in, and blame the Faunus deaths on the Schnee Dust Company." Yuma spoke softly.

It was time to come clean.

"... That bastard... He killed Ghira, and now he's aiming his sights on more innocent Faunus?" Sienna hissed.

"Are you okay?" Kali whispered to her son as he got out of the bed Blake had been laying in. Blake having been moved several rooms over in secrecy so that their plan could work. "Advanced healing or not, that-"

"I'm fine... this is nothing compared to what it would feel like to lose Blake. If I can put my body in the line of fire to protect her, I'll gladly do it." Naruto's words were nothing but the iron proof of his determination. His desire to protect others.

Emerald gripped her fist as she heard those words.

"This is what a _real_ Faunus should be like... I can't even consider you two Faunus anymore. Take them away, I can't even look at them anymore!" Sienna barked out her orders to her men. She was proud of Naruto, but that only reminded her of how disgusted she was at the two sorry excused for Faunus she was in the room with.

Naruto placed his hand on his face.

"Sienna, send a message to Atlas. Tell them what we know about Adam and his plans. We need to save as many lives as we can. I'm going to check on Blake." Naruto spoke as he stood up out of the bed. He wiped the blood from his bare chest, before he put his jacket on once more.

Kali could only look at him with pride.

'Ghira would be so proud of you... and sad. You're growing up, you're not the little boy we met so many years ago. Your back has gotten so many bigger.' Kali closed her eyes after looking at Naruto. She could only see as the image of that little boy she took into her family at the moment, only to have that image replaced by the Naruto of the present. To see her son grow into a wonderful man, who did both her and her late husband proud.

She smiled through the tears.

Yet, despite how much he grew up... he still remained the pure hearted child that she knew, the fun loving boy who just wanted people to smile at him. He never changed his core personality, the thing about him that made others believe in him.

"He's amazing." Emerald turned her head and watched Naruto leave the room.

Despite knowing him for such little time, she could truly see how wonderful of a person he was.

She was glad she met him.

 **-With Blake-**

Darkness, and weakness.

Those were what she felt when she tried to open her eyes and move her body. Blake could barely feel anything on herself. If anything, she felt like she had been asleep for far too long as she gently tried to move herself. But, the darkness didn't go away, then again, she had yet to open her eyes.

"... ah..." Blake winced when she tried to open her eyes, and the light blinded her.

How long had she been sleeping?

She didn't even need to ask when she felt a hand cover her eyes. She knew the hand well, she knew the love and warmth of the hand that eased her back into the light. Protected her from the darkness that surrounded her. She didn't need words to know who the gentle laugh was that guarded her, and encouraged her.

Her throat hurt when she tried to say his name.

Then, because it was _him_ , he placed water to her lips and let her drink slowly, sipping to wet her dried throat. She could barely even stomach the liquid, but she couldn't get enough of it as her throat was satisfied.

"Welcome back Blake."

Just like how she knew that when she opened her eyes she would see her brother's smiling face.

"... You... need... a save."

The first words out of her mouth when she saw her brother's face smiling down at her like she knew it would be. Naruto laughed gently as he ran his hand through her hair.

Siblings were reunited.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **My work schedule is starting to even out again, thank god, and I'm starting to get my free time back!**


	19. Chapter 19 A Changing Menagerie

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Don't give up! Don't surrender to your exhaustion! Our hopes for a better Menagerie are within our grasp!"

Naruto's shouts to the many Faunus and Bandits who were standing before him resounded through everywhere. Naruto stood taller than before, now nearly 6 feet tall in height, with a smaller change in outfit. He now wore his own version of his father's jacket, made to fit his size so that his father's coat could be retired with honor. He still wore bandages around his revealed stomach, but now he had them on his fists and wrists as well. The scarf around his neck was now black, and the size of the scarf was decreased, but it still had his red spiral on it.

Blake was standing nearby with a scroll pointed at him, broadcasting what he was saying to all of the Faunus and Bandits scattered across the desert landscapes of Menagerie.

It had been almost 2 years since he had become the Chief of Menagerie.

'So much has changed since...' Blake trailed off as she looked towards the tall windmills in the distance. She could see both the Solar Plants and Wind Turbines in the distance, the completed projects that reduced Menagerie's _need_ for Dust to practically zero. The plants were producing enough clean power for the entire island, and the steam coming from the solar thermal plants actually helped to slightly increase the amount of rain.

Then there were the water purification plants that were coverting sea water into fresh water, and recycling their used water into clean water once more.

"YES!"

Menagerie had taken massive steps for improvement, though the island was still mostly desert, life had vastly improved. They had expanded their territory into the desert with the help of the bandits, and they had conquered over half of the desert. Having taken the lands from the grimm roaming them, they built a wall that seperated the desert they had conquered from the desert that had the most dangerous grimm.

"Then GO!" Naruto shouted as he raised his fist up.

Bandits and faunus groups who were skilled with dust, at the moment, were currently scattered across the desert lands they had taken. They all placed the blue and brown dust crystals in their hands against the sands of the deserts. They all channeled their aura into the dust crystals they had in the sand, and water shot down into the sand, while the sands themselves were coverted from sand into more solid soil. Blake could feel the air cool down slightly as the soil spread out far and wide, the group of 20 bandits and 30 faunus having used enough dust to change close to a mile of sand in to fertile soil.

Naruto's current plan for Menagerie.

Transforming the desert into a forest, the sand into fertile growing land, and making land that could be used for more comfortable housing.

Blake watched as even the land beyond what their group was doing started to transform, since Naruto had close to 10 groups of people scattered across the desert all following his orders. Blake looked at the very wet soil at her feet, the water dust having soaked into the soil already.

"We just need to do this 5 more times, and this desert will be completely converted." Naruto grinned when he looked out into the distance. There was so much desert, that even with the massive amount of land converted, it would be awhile before they fully changed everything they had into something better. He looked at the men and women gathered who were helping, and saw they were all completely exhausted of their stamina, and he knew they were done for the day.

Emerald came up from behind Naruto.

Blake gave her a glance.

"The Fish Faunus have good news, they finished building the underwater defense system you asked for." Emerald told Naruto, and he gave a laugh of victory.

That was great.

Menagerie didn't have the natural borders of the kingdoms, so they had to make their own instead. The wall that seperated them from the part of the desert that was too dangerous for the normal soldier had cannons and wall mounted guns ready to take down any grimm that got to close, with faunus who had been trained to use them being stationed at the walls. The ocean contained several underwater buildings that served as alert systems for any large aquatic grimm, with several automatic defense systems that were gifted with them from Vale when asked for them.

"All of you did great work, please take the week off, recover and relax with your loved ones. Now it's the farmers turn to begin cultivating this area." Naruto called out to his people.

The ones in front of him prepped the land, the farmers then used the land and made sure that the plants would take to them. They were importing trees from Vale by sea, trees with strong roots that would take to the soil. It was very costly, and so were the grass seeds that were being shipped from Vale, but if they could turn half of Menagerie into a lush forest, they would have so much more land to work with.

"Also, there is news about the rogue White Fang splinter. We've captured several of them, and we're getting closer to finding Adam." Emerald noted for him.

Ironic, that the girl who used to be a thief, had become one of Menagerie's the current Chief of Police.

To reduce his workload, Naruto had assigned several of his most trusted people into important positions.

Emerald, Chief of Police.  
Raven, Head of Defense.  
Sienna, Headmaster of Venery Academy.

Who better to find criminals, than a criminal? Who better to defend the nation from grimm, than somebody who spent years leading her people through grimm infested territory? Finally, there was nobody better to train the next generation of Menagerie Huntsmen, then somebody who had trained her entire life to fight for Menagerie?

"Good, he's been on the run for too long. Now, come on Blake." Naruto saw a Bullhead lower a rope down to them. He grabbed onto it, and held his hand out for Blake. He would leave Emerald to watch over the safe return of the people. His sister grabbed his hand, and the Bullhead started to fly off towards the the main area of Menagerie. Naruto looked down as they flew around quickly, and gazed with pride.

The evolution of life had been quick for them, and not without sacrifice by the people of Menagerie, but now so much had improved.

Menagerie was truly it's own country now.

Those without jobs were finding jobs by becoming wall defense, or joining the farming league for those who were dedicated to growing the crops and helping the desert terraforming. The island was a lot less cramped now that space had been successfully divided for certain purposes.

"So much desert is..." Blake saw miles of land in the desert truly had been transformed. The creative use of the few dust crystals that they did have, now that they relied on different sources of power, had ended up allowing for such a great change to their island. It would only be a matter of time before half of the island was transformed into usable land. "Naruto, there is something I want to talk with you about." Blake brought up as they dangled in the air by the rope Naruto was holding.

"Shoot."

"... I want to become a huntress." Blake said it as she looked up at him.

When they got to main Menagerie, Naruto let go of the rope and dropped both of them to the ground, landing on their feet. He glanced back at Blake with a raised eyebrow.

"Sure, but I'm going to make sure you are treated like any other student. Being the chief's sister won't mean anything for you." Naruto told her with a firm nod, a serious grin across his lips. He was going to tell all of the other teachers at their new academy, it only opened up merely a month ago, that his sister would be attending the academy. "I've been meaning to recruit some talented people anyway. Now that I'm not so busy, I was going to find students for the school." Naruto wanted _both_ humans and faunus to attend the academy.

He even wanted to invite teenagers from other kingdoms to join the school, those who caught his eye, were well known, or those that Raven suggested to him.

"You're okay with it...?" Blake was confused.

"It's what you want to do, so I'll support you. Just get strong enough so that you don't die. You've been done with rehab for awhile, and you've improved enough to make it into the academy. A leader can't just be peaceful, they have to have the strength to protect their people... one day I'm giving you the White Fang. You need to get stronger than you are now." Naruto told her as they walked together. Naruto grinned and pick an apple off of the stand of a fruit vender.

They were able to grow crops so much easier now than before, they actually had their own fruit crops, and the prices of foods had decreased. Now that they didn't need to import all of their foods, the venders could sell everything at a lower price.

Blake took a lien from her pocket and placed it on the counter as she walked by.

'Just like when we were younger.' Blake thought, remembering the times Naruto did what he just did when they were growing up. Of course, he always had her with him to pay for what he took, and he never got anything really expensive either. "You're _really_ okay with this... You're not going to be- OW!" Blake shouted when she was bopped on the head.

Not by Naruto.

"Sup." Naruto greeted the person who gave his stubborn sister a bop.

"Speaking of talented people, I gotten a list of a few people who you might want to see about recruiting, oh dear fiance of mine." Raven spoke with a cocky smirk on her face as she walked in broad daylight, amongst the citizens of Menagerie.

The bandits, thanks to their efforts in expanding the borders, had become more trusted than they were when they first arrived. It was a shaky trust, and they were on thin ice, but they were being accepted as Menagerie citizens at the moment.

"Raven." Blake spoke with extreme bitterness.

Blake had not accepted Raven, even knowing her for well over a year, and the chances were that she would never accept her.

"Let me guess, this list has a lot of... talented people with a penchant for trouble... like your daughter." Naruto mentioned with a knowing look.

Raven snorted.

"I don't care about her... at all. Now that I'm part of Menagerie, and no longer the leader of my tribe, I'll help bring powerful warriors to protect this place. My daughter will become strong. She shares my blood after all." Raven turned her nose up in arrogance. Of course, Naruto could see it was just a front. He had spent enough time with his still wife-to-be, the wedding date had yet to be set, and he had learned many of her unique mannerisms.

'Whore, get away from my brother.'

Blake didn't like Raven.

"Just leave it on my desk, I promised Lil'Ghira that I would take him fishing today. He's been begging me, and I have some free time." Naruto mentioned with a grin.

Blake smiled.

Their little brother, named after their father, would be turning 2 years old in a few months. Just like herself, the little boy idolized their big brother to a fault. She loved their little brother, and how much he reminded her of their father. Though, his personality had taken after Naruto and Kali, having a very playful side to him.

Raven snorted, but nodded.

"Fine, I want you to visit me tonight though. We have a lot to _talk_ about." Raven hinted to him as she turned to leave.

Leave by transforming into a bird and flying away.

Naruto could never get used to the way she would just transform into a raven and fly off like it was nothing.

"I don't like her."

"You don't like any girl I talk to." Naruto deadpanned at her, knowing full well that everytime he talked with any female, she (Blake) glares at them.

He feared she might be a brocon.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


End file.
